A Sense of Belonging
by Mimi621
Summary: On an expedition through the ruins of Trost, Levi and Hange find a survivor. A small child who goes by Ina. They bring back her to base and nurse her to health. It is apparent that Ina has seen a lot in her short years. A lot of pain. It is also apparent that her suffering has been by the hands of humans, not Titans.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, new story. It's my first fanfic for attack on titan and it's bit of a risk but I decided to go for it.

* * *

"What happened to you?"

Levi has never felt inclined to ask this of anyone. He's never expended the energy to care. It's usually not worth the burden. He couldn't even tell himself why he's asking this now, but he can't stay silent. The small child does not answer. She lowers her head and turns away from him.

He gently takes her arm to stop her. "Look, I didn't mean-"

She pulls away from him, reacting to his touch like it's the sting of a bee.

"I'm sorry." His voice is quiet. "I don't mean to upset you." When was the last time he ever apologized to anyone for anything? He's sure he can't remember.

She deserves an apology. From him. From everyone.

Ina just shakes her head and turns away again, walking toward her corner.

"Will you be alright?" He calls to her.

Ina gives no response.

She's still too embarrassed to even look at him. No. She will not be alright, but she won't ask him for help either. Not after what just happened. Ina curls up in the corner, her back facing him and the light, and closes her eyes. Her heart is racing. She still feels tears that have yet to fall. No way is she going to sleep tonight. She'll lay here, quietly, until he leaves.

He doesn't leave, but he doesn't say anything either. Doesn't even move. He just sits there. She can feel his eyes on her.

Levi is intrigued in the strangest way. He doesn't want to leave things like this. She must think he hates her, but really he was more surprised than anything. How was he expected to react when an 8 year old got far too close for comfort, and then whispered the most spine chilling words he'd ever heard?

He didn't mean to push her, but how else was he supposed to react to that?

He takes the blanket from the bed in which she still refuses to sleep and walks over to her. Ina's breath hitches when she feels him come near. He can see the barely existent muscle in her shoulders tense as she curls more into herself.

"Just in case you get cold." He gently lays the blanket on her. Ina doesn't respond, but tries to hold back a shriek when she feels something touch her.

"Sorry." He says again. "I really don't mean to frighten you." He admits.

He does frighten her. His cold demeanor. His icy glare. The sheer ferocity in his gaze. He frightens her more than anyone else in this strange place. Yet… He seems to be interested in her. Or at least that's what it looks like. Typical, Ina thinks, the really cruel ones _always_ have an eye for her. He's similar to those other men… And nothing like them all at once. It's confusing. That intense glare has rested on her more often than would be considered normal. But she can't read him like she could the others. It's not clear what he might want. That is what frightens her.

It's easier to give them what they want, rather than have them take it from her by force. It hurts much less when she feels like she has some control. She thought he might have wanted her the way many others have. She assumed maybe he liked his women young, like a lot of the soldiers seem to.

He didn't.

The first time he touched her was to violently push her away. So maybe he doesn't want her body. Or maybe he does… just on his own terms. Ina doesn't know. She really doesn't want to find out. But she has to! What does he want?! Why won't he just out and say it instead of staring at her all the time?

He takes a deep breath and finally stands. She'd almost forgotten he was there. "Hange will be here in the morning." She hears his footsteps getting further and further away until her door creaks open and shut.

Ina has to figure out what he wants from her. It'll drive her mad otherwise. She pulls the blanket around herself in an attempt to stop the chills from running through her body.

"So?!" Hange finds Levi and catches up to him in the hall. "What'd she want?"

"Absolutely nothing." Levi responds, really not looking to talk about this strange and awkward encounter.

"Huh? She was so adamant about speaking with you." Hange is confused.

"Well she didn't want anything." Levi bites back. "I'm going to bed." He reaches his room and slams the door behind him.

He splashes cold water on his face over and over to try to get the shock out of his system but nothing is working. He even notices this slightly dazed expression on his face. That kid really did a number on him.

 _I can make you feel good_.

Her low whisper in his ear is still making his stomach churn. He hasn't been around many young kids since joining the corps, but he knows that that isn't something any child should say. Ever.

After feeling her tiny hands on his belt and realizing that she knew exactly what she was doing, Levi immediately reacted. He definitely shouldn't have pushed her. Hange said Ina had probably been abused most of her life and even he suspected major foul play. If they wanted to convince her she was safe, they had to prove it to her. They were doing fine until he shoved her and yelled at her. Her eyes held fear but more than anything they held both confusion and embarrassment.

She looked as lost as he felt in that moment.

Levi decides on a cold shower. He feels incredibly filthy due to what just happened. After scrubbing himself clean he dresses in night clothes and lies down.

Sleep does not come to either of them that night.

* * *

"Gooooood morning!" Hange's loud and enthusiastic voice wakes Ina early the next morning. She was only just able to get to sleep.

"Come on miss missy, time to start the day! I finally found you some clothes!" Ina wonders what it is that always has this woman so excited. They live in a world with monsters. A world where monsters look like humans and wear that awful green horse on their jackets. What is there to be this chipper about? Especially so early in the morning?

Ina finds that she hasn't moved from her corner and is still wrapped securely in the blanket the Captain gave her yesterday. Oh, right. The Captain. For a moment, she forgot about what happened last night.

"Ina, come on. Let's go." Hange approaches her. By now they know not to touch her, but Ina allows Hange to get closer than most. Ina slowly rises, letting the blanket slip off her body. She shivers. "Come on, darling. I found a few things for you to try on. Let's see if they fit."

Hange found an old trunk filled with children's clothes at one of the houses they checked. After rescuing Ina, she decided that the trunk might have some use. She was right. She hands Ina a blue dress that, in theory, should come to her shins, some underwear and a pair of socks. Ina takes the clothes, but then looks up at Hange expectantly.

"Alright alright just one more thing and I'll go." Hange knows Ina likes her privacy. The girl probably doesn't want anyone seeing the scars and bruises on her body. She's still unaware that Hange examined her shortly after being rescued. Hange would like to keep it that way, so the girl still feels like she has her own space. When she was alone, Hange wept for the girl. This line of work has never made her cry before. This little girl has seen more in her short time alive than many of them have seen even after years in the Survey Corps.

Hange sets a bucket of warm water and a towel in front of Ina and then prepares to take her leave. "Do you remember where the mess hall is? Want to meet me there?"

Ina nods her agreement. Hange smiles kindly at her. "Great! Take your time." Hange says before leaving. "See you soon!"

She waits until the door shuts after Hange before leaving the comfort of her corner. The first thing she does is lock the door, and then triple check it to make sure it doesn't open. Ina takes her time getting ready. She really appreciates that they let her wash. She's never felt so clean in her life. It's a wonderful feeling. Years of filth are scrubbed away with each bath she takes. One day she'll feel the way normal people do. Like there isn't something crawling around inside her. Right now, she feels about halfway there. In between clean and completely disgusting.

The dress fits well enough. It's definitely a welcome change from the rags she's been wearing up until now. She's grateful for the all the help, but knows it won't last. These people are soldiers. She doesn't trust anyone who wears a uniform. When she heals, she's running away. Everything was fine when she was alone. It's always when someone tries to convince her that she is safe that she ends up hurt. Ina wants to leave all of that behind. She's going to wait until her pains go away and then leave. She's not going to wait for one of these monsters to hurt her like the others did.

Ina tries to stay quiet as she closes her door behind her. She stands there for a moment trying to remember which way the mess hall is from here. She stays close to the wall and starts making her way. She's not that hungry, but would love a cup of tea. Ina isn't sure who made it. She just remembers Hange giving her some after she regained consciousness. It sure was delicious. The tea had a way of warming her entire body and calming her mind. She'd like to feel that again. Completely lost in thought, Ina doesn't realize she's on a collision course until it's too late. She walks right into someone and falls back on her bum. The soldier she bumped into lets out a familiar grunt. It's the captain.

"Ina?"

She doesn't even look up at him as she scrambles to her feet and runs past him. "Wait!" He calls out.

By then she's already long gone.

Perfect. The day has just begun and already Levi has managed to scare the girl. This wouldn't bother him so much if the events of last night never happened. But they did, and he wants to know why. He's never been the curious type. It's almost annoying that he can't seem to let this go. What is it about this girl that keeps drawing his attention?

She's a fast little thing. Already turning the corner of the long hallway before he can start walking. It's probably best if he doesn't go after her. If she's frightened, he'd probably only make things worse. It's too early for him to have a headache. He needs a strong cup of tea, and probably an aspirin.

Ina is barely looking where she's going. She just needs to get away. Wait... This isn't the way to the dining hall. Oh no. She's lost again. She makes contact with another soldier at top speed and again lands flat on her bum for the second time this morning. Instead of jumping to her feet she stays on the ground, unable to catch her breath and collect herself. Her back really hurts. All this running and falling is irritating her injuries.

"Mikasa! Look out!" Ina doesn't recognize this boy's voice.

"Oh." A woman. She sounds very uninterested. "Sorry, kid." Her tone remains flat.

"Hey, are you alright?" A third soldier. Another boy. God how many of them are there?

Ina stays where she is curled up on the ground. Maybe they'll just walk away if she doesn't move.

"Sorry about that." The third soldier kneels by Ina's head. "Are you okay?"

When she feels him come closer she brings her arm up to protect her head. The small movement makes her back flare with pain. She can't help the whimper that escapes her lips.

"It's alright. No one's going to hurt you. Wait! Eren don't touch her!"

"Okay! Okay! I was just going to get her up off the ground." The one that must be Eren steps back.

"Hi, I'm Armin. That idiot over there is Eren, and this is Mikasa. She didn't mean to knock you down. Can you tell us your name?" This soldier speaks with a soft and gentle voice. Ina peeks to get a look at him. He has very kind blue eyes, with shoulder length blonde hair. He's sitting on the ground next to her, but he hasn't touched her. She appreciates that he won't let the others touch her either.

"She must be the girl Hange's squad rescued last week." Eren recalls. "I forgot what they said her name was, but she-" Eren is shushed by Armin. It's best not to talk about her as though she isn't here.

"Are you lost? Do you need help finding someone?" Armin's voice remains soft. "We can help. Is that alright with you?"

Ina nods and moves her arm just enough so she can make eye contact with the soldier speaking to her.

"Hi there." Armin smiles at her.

"Hi." Her voice is just above a whisper. "Sorry."

"No, no, don't be sorry. We just didn't look where we were going." Armin explains. "Mikasa never looks down." He whispers. Ina can hear the girl scoff in annoyance.

"Wanna try sitting up? Do you need help?" He offers.

Ina slowly moves her arm completely and then moves to sit up. Due to her body not being completely healed, Ina can't help but cry in pain as she moves. Armin immediately tries to assist her. Though she flinches, Ina does not refuse his help. "Sorry." She mumbles.

"Don't be sorry. It's not a problem. So where were you headed-"

"Ina!" Eren exclaims. She jumps when she hears her name.

"Eren what on earth?" Armin looks up at his friend who has clearly frightened the small girl.

"That's your name isn't it? Ina?"

"Uhhh…" She nods and starts to back away from the three teens.

"Ina. That's a nice name." Armin smiles at her.

"A strong name." Mikasa agrees, her tone still completely devoid of emotion.

"Ina, do you want to come with us? We can help you find who you're looking for." Armin offers.

She's inclined to say no, but this boy is so nice. He couldn't possibly try anything. If he does, she'll run. It's what she always does.

Ina nods. "Hange." she says quietly.

"We can take you to see Hange. She's eating breakfast with everyone else." Armin holds out his hand. Ina eyes it warily before taking it. His hand is soft, but worn with calluses. He doesn't grip her tightly like many have in the past. He only grips her hand enough to let her know he is there. The comfort she feels makes her hold on tighter. "Let's get going." Armin starts walking, Ina staying close by his side.

"Since when were you so great with kids?" Eren whispers as they make their way to the mess hall.

"Since I was a child just like her." Armin responds quietly. He knows what it's like to be lost, afraid, and confused. He knows what it's like to look at others and not know whether they mean to harm or help you. The look in her eyes is one he's stared at in the mirror for years. He doesn't know what Ina has been through, but in today's world there are so many tragic things that can make a child look at someone that way.

"This is good." Mikasa remarks. "She has someone who understands her. It'll really help her." Eren was that person for her. She completely understands Armin's immediate connection with the girl.

Ina walks just a step behind Armin, wishing so hard she had just stayed in her room this morning. What a day this has been and it's barely begun. She's already exhausted. Her body aches and yearns to rest. She'd really like that cup of tea. It'll ease her nerves and some of her aches. Her back throbs painfully with every step she takes. She feels as though her legs will give out any second.

"You guys go ahead." She hears Armin say to his friends. They both seem to take the hint and walk ahead, meanwhile Armin slows himself and Ina until they stop. He kneels in front of her. She keeps her head down. She must have done something wrong. Maybe he wanted to be alone so he could deal out a fitting punishment.

"What's the matter?" He asks, his voice soft and kind. "Are you feeling alright?"

Ina shakes her head.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

She finally looks up at him. There is no lie in those blue eyes. He looks at her with genuine concern. It's a look she's learned to value for its rarity.

"I still hurt." Ina admits in a whisper. Tears beginning to stream from her brown eyes. "My back is sore."

"I'm sorry you're in pain." Armin gently takes her hand. He remembers hearing about the rescue. She was trapped beneath the rubble of a fallen building for what could have been hours or days. It's amazing her injuries aren't worse.

"How can I help?" Armin can feel her trembling.

"I can't walk much more." Ina doesn't know how to ask for help. She was always discouraged from burdening others. "I… I think I should go back." Ina turns back the way she came, but doesn't make it far before she has to stop and lean on the wall. Her back hurts with every single step. Every breath.

"I think it's best if you stayed around people right now." Armin suggests. "Just until we know you'll be alright."

Ina shakes her head. She doesn't want to be around people. What if they're mean like all the others? "I want to go back…"

"How about we go see Hange first, so she can help stop the pain? And then you go back?"

Ina thinks it over. She really would like for Hange to help her. But Ina really has no clue how to ask.

"Would you be okay if I carried you?"

Ina folds her arms and looks down again.

"Hey, it's alright to ask for help. That's why we brought you here." He reminds Ina as he places a finger under her chin to raise her head. "So how bout it?" He smiles again. Ina blushes deeply and looks away once more. "Okay." He just barely hears her.

"Alright, climb aboard!" He turns his back to her. Ina cautiously wraps her small arms around his neck. Armin stands slowly and then latches his hands behind his back just under her bum. "Next stop, mess hall!" He adjusts her slightly and then starts walking.

"Thank you." Ina whispers. While her back still pains, she feels better somehow. For once she isn't afraid. This boy, Armin, is the kindest person she's ever met. She almost doesn't want to let go of him out of fear that the good feelings might go away once he does.

"Here we are." Armin enters a large room bustling with activity. There's lots of soldiers in here. Ina buries her head in Armin's shoulder and hugs his neck tighter. Her anxiety emanates from her like the heat from Eren's Titan body.

"It's alright Ina. These are all friends. They're here to protect you."

She appreciates his kindness but is smart enough to know that is a lie. These people aren't here to protect her. They want to use her for whatever it is they desire. A slave. A pet. Something to hit.

The only difference Ina can see is the symbol on their uniforms. These soldiers wear wings while the others wore what looked like a horse but there was something strange coming out of its head. Ina doesn't know and doesn't care.

A soldier is a soldier. They don't protect anyone except themselves.

She can't breathe.

"Ina?" Armin checks on her. He can hear the small girl starting to hyperventilate. "Hey, what's the matter?" Armin walks to the side of the room, out of earshot of most of the soldiers, none of whom have noticed his arrival. He kneels to set Ina down but is then confused when she takes off running. She sprints to the nearest corner and sits with her back to the wall. She holds herself close and begins rocking back and forth.

Armin rushes after her.

Her whole back is flaring with pain right now but all she can feel is her racing heart. It's beating so fast she doesn't know what to do. Oh no! She's dying. What should she do?!

"Ina? Hey, look at me." Armin is sitting in front of her, blocking everyone's view. She doesn't need to be seen like this. "Look at me." He gently takes her face. Her eyes dart from side to side. She can't focus on anything. Armin places his hand over her eyes. "Close your eyes, Ina." He whispers. "No one else is here right now. It's just you and me."

She finds herself listening to what Armin is saying.

"You're in a safe place. Somewhere no one can hurt you. Bad things can't happen in this place. Only good things." His own eyes are closed as he talks. He'll take her to his safe place and hope for the best.

"It's warm where we are. It's warm and sunny. The air smells like… Like salt water. We're sitting on the ground which is soft, soft like feathers but loose. Loose enough to run our fingers through. It's called sand. It's warmed by the sun and really fun to play with. In front of us is this huge gigantic body of water. So huge that it's too big to be called a lake. It's a greenish blue that shines like jewels under the sun. It goes for miles and miles, so far that you can't even see the other side. The water moves toward the shore in slow ripples. Like little waterfalls. They call it, the ocean."

Ina doesn't remember when she stopped crying. Neither does Armin. He just started talking and went with it in hopes that it would work. Looks like it did.

"Do you feel better, Ina?" He's still whispering in that calm voice. His hand still covering her nods.

"Is it alright to move my hand?"

Another nod.

She doesn't open her eyes right away, but soon enough, she's blinking Armin's concerned blue eyes into focus. "Are you okay now?"

"Thank you." She must find a way to repay him. In just the few minutes that he's known her, he's already done so much. He helped her off the ground, he brought her to the mess hall, he carried her, and he calmed her fears. He deserves something for going so far out of his way just for her. "Thank you." Ina knows this isn't enough.

"Don't thank me." Armin says as he helps her off the ground. "No need for that."

Ina hopes she isn't bothering him.

"Is everything alright?" Hange has appeared behind armin and Ina fights the habit to run and hide all over again. "Ina, hon, are you okay?"

Ina just nods and keeps her head down.

"Um, actually squad leader, I was wondering if maybe you could take a look at her. She's in a lot of pain right now." Armin responds when Ina remains silent.

"Of course. Ina do you want to come with me to the infirmary?" Hange kneels in front of Ina. The little girl shakes her head. She wants to stay with Armin.

"Do you want to have breakfast with us?" Armin suggests. Ina nods. In all of this chaos, she did grow hungry. Food doesn't sound like a bad idea anymore.

"That's alright. Can Armin bring you to the infirmary after you've had something to eat?" Hange's tone is sweet and gentle. Ina nods.

"Okay then, I'll see you in a bit." She smiles down at Ina before walking away.

Levi casts a questioning glance at Hange when she returns to the table. "It was nothing, just first day of school jitters." Hange takes her seat.

"First day of school?" Levi swears he doesn't understand how Hange passes herself off as intelligent sometimes.

"Well not literally, captain obvious. I just meant Ina was nervous about coming in here, but when I volunteered to take her back she refused to leave Armin's side. That cutie pie is going to get to all of us in no time."

"You know she can't stay here." Levi points out. "She's an unnecessary distraction for one, and every second she's here puts her own life at risk."

"Of course I know that. But it's not like she has anywhere to go until we find her a suitable home. She has no family or friends, so it'll likely be an orphanage."

Levi knows better than anyone that no child lasts for long at an orphanage. Hange must realize that too. He says nothing. Just pours himself another cup of tea.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading everybody. So a little bit more on this fic. It's rated M, not for anything graphic, but there is a lot of talk about abuse and some sexual assault. So yeah, I'll have further warnings at the beginning of each chapter if that helps. Also, i'm sorry if it bothers anyone but I kept Historia's name as Krista in this fic. It was a little easier for me. More notes at the end of the chapter.

* * *

"Glad that you're joining us!" Armin smiles. Before standing, he places his hands on her shoulders. "We'll be sitting with my friends. Are you okay with that?"

Ina looks over his shoulder at the young soldiers eating and gets the feeling of stones in her chest. She shakes her head.

"Ina, can I ask you to trust me?"

Her instant nod is a surprise to them both.

"If that's the case, do you think I'll let anything bad happen?"

Ina looks down. "No."

"So then is there anything to be afraid of?"

"No."

"Let's get some food."

Armin walks hand in hand with Ina to the kitchen. A few of the soldiers have now taken notice that there's a little girl with him. The table with members of the 104th are quite intrigued.

"Did Armin pick up a stray?"

"She's adorable!"

"She looks scared out of her mind."

"She's a twig. He better get her fed."

Mikasa and Eren just exchange a look.

"Guys." Eren starts. "Let's ease up on the questions when they get here. She scares real easy."

"Is that the kid Captain Levi and the Squad Leader found?" Connie asks.

"Yeah. It looks like this is her first time up and about since she was rescued." Eren assumes.

Armin and Ina exit the kitchen. He carries both their plates while she walks behind him, her arms folded across her chest and her head down. She really does look frightened. Eren moves from his seat next to Mikasa and goes to sit next to Jean. Armin sets the two plates down and turns to help Ina sit at the table.

"Ina, this the 104th. Guys, this is Ina. A new friend I made this morning."

"Ina? What a pretty name." Krista leans forward and smiles at the little girl who has yet to lift her head. "I'm Krista."

"Wanna say hi?" Armin leans closer to Ina and whispers to her. "Krista is really nice."

Ina looks up slowly and makes eye contact with the beautiful girl sitting across from her. "Hi, Ina! It's nice to meet you!" When Krista reaches her hand across the table Ina jumps back. Armin holds her to keep her from falling and whispers words of comfort until she stops trembling.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Krista gasps.

Ina looks up when she feels more calm.

"It's okay." She sighs. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Mikasa says suddenly. Ina looks at her with confusion. "It's our fault."

"She's right." Armin agrees. "We don't mean to scare you."

"Don't worry. If anyone tries to bother you, I'll break their fingers." Mikasa barely turns in Ina's direction and her tone is as flat as her expression.

"Take her word for it." Armin whispers to her. "They're all afraid of her."

Ina looks at Krista and the others and they all nod. Armin pushes Ina's plate closer to her. "Eat. Before your food gets cold."

Ina nods and looks at her plate. She begins to nibble on a piece of toast with jam. She really likes the sweet taste. It's something she's never had before. Her belly is full before she can finish her meal. She pushes the plate away when she's had her fill. The soldiers around her make friendly conversation with her and each other. She finds Connie and Sasha to be the funniest. They even manage to bring a smile to her face. Jean and Eren both seem very hotheaded. They argue over just about everything. Armin tells her it's normal and they usually get over it within a few minutes. If not, Mikasa just threatens them or carries Eren off.

Watching everyone interact is so interesting to Ina. The way they talk and laugh is something completely new to her. Even Jean and Eren seem to argue in a more playful sense than anything else. It still seems that they respect each other. She finds herself enjoying the conversations, funny stories, and banter. Maybe this is what it's like to have friends. Be normal. Maybe this is what it's like to not be afraid of everyone that you meet.

She finds it beautiful in the strangest way.

The one called Jean stands and starts collecting plates to take back to the kitchen. "You done, kid?" Ina looks away from him, but still nods. She picks up her plate to hand it to him, but it slips right through her fingers and shatters on the ground. She's on the floor in a flash, rushing to pick up the broken pieces.

"I'm sorry. I'll clean it up." Ina whimpers. "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." She sounds like she's barely breathing.

This is over. Whatever good Ina thought would come of this is gone. She's ruined her chance now.

It's all over.

"Please don't be mad."

"Take it easy, kiddo." Jean kneels to help her.

In her rush to gather the broken pieces, Ina accumulates numerous cuts on her hands from the jagged edges.

"Armin she's hurt." Jean observes.

"No! I'll clean this! I'm sorry!" Ina cries.

Armin and Krista sit on the ground on either side of her. Krista gently takes Ina's hands and pries the shards from her steadily bleeding fingers.

"Let Krista and Jean clean this up." Armin places his hands on her shoulders. "Come on." He says. "Let's go, Ina."

"It was an accident. I'll pick it all up, I swear!" Ina cries. Begging them to give her another chance.

"Ina." Mikasa is looking at her now. "Go with Armin."

Ina finally lets go. Armin helps her to her feet but she can barely stand. He resorts to carrying her. Ina cradles her throbbing and bloody hands and curls up to become as small as possible.

"I'm sorry." She whimpers. "Please. Don't punish me." Why bother? It's over. You did something bad. You're going to be punished.

"It's alright, Ina." Armin whispers to her. "Remember that place I was talking about?"

"Mm… Ocean." Ina shuts her eyes.

"That's right. Let's go to the ocean. Keep your eyes closed, think about the ocean. Only good things happen there, right?"

"Yes…" She mumbles.

Armin carries Ina across the room and gets Hange's attention. She quickly catches the hint and stays silent. After seeing that the girl is covered in blood, Levi finds he's never been more tempted to ask what happened. But he noticed Armin signal for silence, all for Ina's sake. He keeps his curiosity to himself once again.

Armin walks behind Hange to the infirmary, whispering words of comfort and reassurance to Ina the whole way.

"Ina, Hange is just going to take a look at your hands alright? Can you unfold your arms for us?" Armin asks.

She moves slow but eventually complies. Ina remains calm throughout the entire thing. Armin stays by her side, telling her more facts about the ocean and reminding her that she's in that safe place.

* * *

"Captain?"

"What is it Jaeger?" Levi doesn't even turn to look.

"Do you know if the girl will be okay? A few of us were wondering if you'd heard from Armin or Hange?"

"I haven't."

"Sorry to bother you captain." He can hear them all salute but still doesn't turn to acknowledge them. Footsteps can be heard when the concerned soldiers begin to walk away.

"I'll find out and send Arlert to tell you all her status."

"Thank you captain. We really appreciate that." He can hear the others breathe sighs of relief. They must be really worried about the girl. Levi would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little worried.

"While you wait, clean this place up. It's filthy."

Levi says as he stands to take his plate and mug to the kitchen. He hears them groan in irritation.

"I'm doing you brats a favor. Sitting around worrying about something you have no control over is a waste of time. You might as well do something of purpose."

"Sir!" They salute him once he turns in their direction and then go to start their cleaning. All except Lenz.

Levi just looks at her as she stands like a deer caught in the headlights.

"What?" Levi glares at her.

She still says nothing.

"With all due respect sir, I just thought I should warn you." Krista finally starts. She sounds ten times more confident than she looks.

"About…." He wishes that she would get on with it.

"This girl has been through hell. Even the kindest gesture is a slap to her face… I tried to shake her hand and she thought I was going to strike her." She pauses. "If you look like that in her presence you'll scare her."

"Like what, Lenz?" Levi bites back.

"Like you hate everyone and everything around you. Like you're going to lash out at any moment. The rest of us are used to this, but she isn't. All I'm saying, sir, is that you really have to be careful around her. She could probably look up to you as a protector, but only if you show her that that's what you're there for." Krista explains. "Right now, that's what she needs."

"Get to work." Levi walks away.

Krista salutes. She lingers just a bit longer before joining her comrades.

As he walks down the large halls toward the infirmary, Levi contemplates that brats words.

 _Even the kindest gesture is a slap to her face._

* * *

A/N: So that was the second chapter. Thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot to me. So a few more announcements for you guys. I guess we can consider this a kinda sorta AU fic. The focus is less on Titan stuff and more on the OC and her relationship with everyone on base. Also, sorry but there are no pairings in this fic. I'm just not good with romance lol. Actually I'm downright terrible at it. I think that's everything I wanted to tell you guys for now. Stay tuned for more and thank you again for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter for you guys. We learn a little more about how they found Ina here. Also, not because anyone asked but I wanted to clarify that her name is pronounced EE-nuh (not EYE-nuh). It's not really that important but her name came to me in a dream and I envisioned this all a certain way and yeah I'm weird I can't explain any of my quirks, but just in case anyone was wondering heh heh. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Ina let's out another involuntary whine as the pain in her back continues to worsen. Nothing seems to help. "It hurts." Ina groans.

"I know, Ina. I know." Hange says as she checks a cabinet for pain relief. Anything to ease this little girl's suffering. "We're going to do everything we can to help."

It burns. Everywhere from her neck to her lower back is on fire. Ina feels that familiar pressure that was once crushing her body. She feels the heavy rubble digging into her spine. Another cry of pain. "It's hurting me! Get me out!" She yells. "It's too heavy! Please get me out!" She's beginning to panic. "Help me!"

Armin and Hange suspect that Ina is thinking back to when she was trapped beneath the rubble.

"It'll be over soon, Ina." Armin has not left her side. She practically begged him to stay with her. She needs him. He makes her feel safe.

She squeezes his hand and cries out again. "I'm sorry." Her voice is an exhausted whisper. "I'm sorry. I'm trying to stop but it hurts."

Armin can't even respond. Can't even tell her that she is the last person that should be apologizing for anything. She's in so much pain, and yet she's worries about burdening others with her problems. After another drawn out cry of pain, Hange simply can't take it anymore. She has to do something NOW, and then search for a long term solution when Ina isn't suffering like this. Hange finally finds what she is looking for. "Alright, Armin I'm going to need your help. Turn her back over, but be very gentle. I'm going to start an IV." Hange instructs. "Ina, you're going to feel someone's hands but it's just Armin and I here, alright?"

All they get in response is a whimper.

She can't even think straight anymore.

Armin stands and gently grasps Ina by her sides. She's so tiny. Her cries intensify when he starts to move her.

"Hange!" Armin is worried this might hurt her more. "Are you sure-" "Yes!" Hange yells as she prepares the IV.

"Ina, I'm sorry." Armin cannot bear to hear her cries. "You're almost there. We're going to get you out."

Once on her back, Ina grabs hold of the first thing her hands find. Armin's jacket. She pulls him close to her. Wow this girl is strong.

"I'm right here, Ina. It's going to be okay." He loosens her grip slightly but it only causes her to hold on tighter. "Don't leave me! Please don't leave me." She cries.

"Step aside, Armin." Hange orders.

"I'm trying, Squad Leader, but she won't let go."

Armin resorts to lying next to her, so she can know that he is close. "Ina, take my hand."

The little girl can hear him through the haze and takes his hand. He guides it to her side and Hange immediately works on cleaning her arm and starting the IV.

"Alright, you're going to feel the needle. Here we go."

Her entire body jolts when Hange punctures her skin. Armin holds her steady and continues whispering words of reassurance.

"You're almost there, Ina. Keep breathing."

"Alright, that was the hard part." Hange has the IV in place. "This will help your pain Ina. Listen to Armin. Breathe through it." Hange instructs as she starts the morphine.

"Count backwards from ten." Armin starts. "Take a deep breath in between each number."

"10." Ina obliges. Armin breathes with her.

"9." Breathe. She takes her time between each breath.

"8." Breathe. The pain is going away.

"7." She finally opens her eyes.

"6." The pain is barely there.

"5." Keep breathing.

"4." It's gone.

"Ina?" Armin asks her when she stops counting.

"It went bye bye." Ina sighs. "I'm out now."

"You feel better now, Ina?" Hange asks, relieved.

"Yes." She takes another deep breath.

"You did so good, Ina. I'm proud of you." Armin whispers. "You did good." He looks at Hange and nods. "It's over."

"I feel sleepy. Can I… Am I allowed to sleep?" Her eyes feels so heavy now. She's tired. It's been such a crazy morning. "Please?"

"Of course you can sleep." Hange leans in closer. "Close your eyes. You'll feel better when you wake up."

"Please don't leave me." She turns to Armin. "Please stay." She whimpers. "Don't leave." She begs, her eyes fluttering closed.

"I'll stay." Armin whispers. "I'll be right here."

Ina falls into a painless, worry free sleep. The first sleep like that she's had in so long.

* * *

Levi isn't sure when he walked away. As he makes his way down the hall he tries to erase the girl's pained cries from his mind.

He's seen it all. People dead in the streets. Children begging because their parents were too weak. Countless scouts have died in his arms. More than he can even recall have held his hand and cried on his shoulder. He's witnessed so much pain in his life. He's felt unbearable pain before. Why was he unable to even listen to this girl cry? It felt like something was scraping against the inside of his skull. His chest had even started to throb from the sound. Levi has never had such a visceral reaction to anything before. As he walks away, he still can't wrap his mind around any of this.

* * *

"Armin."

"Squad Leader?"

"You've done really well. Thank you for staying with her."

"It's really not a problem, Squad Leader. I'm just glad she's doing better now."

"She's going to be asleep for a while. Why don't you fill your friends in? Don't be too specific. Just say that she's resting now and that she'll be alright." Hange tells him.

Armin feels some reluctance in leaving Ina, but eventually agrees. "Will you let me know when she wakes? I'd like to be here."

"I'll send for you when she does." Hange smiles.

Ina doesn't want to release Armin when he moves to stand. He takes her hand and kisses it softly before laying it across her chest. "I'll be back." He whispers. "Thanks, Squad Leader."

Hange just nods, her smile is gone.

* * *

"Armin's back!" Sasha is the first to notice. They swarm him immediately. Eren senses that Armin seems a bit stressed. He first urges everyone to give Armin space before they start asking their questions.

"She's alright. She's resting now."

"That's great!" Krista feels like she's been holding her breath for ages. "Armin, we've been so worried."

"I know." His expression is so sad. He looks as if he wants to cry.

"If the kids alright then what's the matter with you?" Jean asks.

"Nothing." Armin looks down. "Are you guys done here or is there something I can do to help?"

He tries to avoid any concerned looks.

Something falls to the ground, the noise makes nearly everyone jump.

"Mikasa?! What-"

"Armin, help Eren pick this up." Mikasa puts a hand on his shoulder. "After that, we're finished. Let's go guys." Mikasa says to the others. Everyone looks at her with confusion. "Let's go." She says again. Krista catches on and starts to guide her confused comrades away, eventually leaving Eren and Armin to finish the task at hand alone.

"So what happened?" Eren asks as he sweeps the trash into the dustpan Armin holds for him.

The smaller teen does not reply. He keeps his head down and Eren can see how Armin trembles.

"Armin?" Eren sets the broom down. He kneels next to Armin and moves the dustpan out of the way. "What's the matter?"

Armin breaks down in tears. He sits back and leans on one of the nearby tables.

"Eren." Armin takes a deep and shaky breath. "I really want to thank you and Mikasa for always being there to help me when I needed it. I never felt alone because of you guys."

Eren is confused, but responds nonetheless. "Of course, Armin. You're our friend and we care about you. You don't have to thank us for that."

"Ina never had anyone. Imagine being her age in this terrible world with _no one_. No friends, no family, nothing." Armin sounds distraught, but also upset as he continues. "She was just lying there crying out in agony." He squeezes his eyes shut. "And the only thing she could say was that she was sorry. She could barely breathe, her pain was so intense, and she apologized to me." Armin shakes his head and opens his eyes. He looks at Eren with the most innocent confusion. "Why?! Eren, why would anyone do this to a child? How can you sit and watch her in pain and on top of all that, you make her apologize to _you_?" It's infuriating just thinking about it. Whoever did this to her has a special place in hell.

"I know without much of a doubt… That had you and Mikasa not been there for me, I'd have ended up like her. And it scared me when I realized that." Armin confesses. "I've been hurt and alone. People have made me feel like... Like I was nothing. I've been forced to apologize for burdening people before." He whispers. "I hated hearing her say it over and over. It brought me back to places I never wanted to revisit."

"Armin, you don't have to-" Eren's heart aches for his best friend.

"I do!" Armin yells, right before breaking down in tears again. "You guys saved me countless times, but I'd be lying if I said those were the only times someone had tried to hurt me. Some people are… Persistent." If they wanted to hurt him they literally just waited for an opening.

They'd gag him to keep him quiet and move into further seclusion. After leaving him trembling, bloody and crying on the ground, they'd berate him for an apology. Sticking their shoes in his mouth, only worsening his split lip. Another would grab him to sit him upright and Armin would have to fight off the automatic response to shrink back. He hated the feeling of their hands on his body. How much it all hurt.

Armin whimpers in fear as the memory hits him like a ton of bricks and looks away from Eren.

"I'm sorry." He whispers. Familiar aches return to his limbs for a moment. His scars feel like they've all reopened and are bleeding right through his uniform. Armin places his hands over his ears. "No more. I'm sorry." He doesn't hear himself. Just Eren's response.

"Armin, what are you- what do you mean? Don't apologize to me!" He gently grabs Armin by the wrist but pulls back when Armin nearly jumps to his feet. Frightened and unsure where he is.

"It doesn't matter." Armin shakes his head, thereby shaking the painful memories away. The pain finally dissipates. "I'm just really upset, so I'm saying a lot of stuff you should just ignore. Don't pay me any mind."

"Of course I'm going to pay mind to what you're saying!"

"Eren, please!" Armin begs. "I don't want to talk about that. It was the past, it's over now."

"Armin, you know you can tell us these things. It's not burdening us." Eren reminds him.

Armin groans in frustration. "I know!" He brings his hands to his head. "I know."

He knows they care. He knows they'd do anything for him, including sacrifice themselves. Armin is lucky and he knows it, and right now that thought frustrates him.

"I didn't mean to blow up at you. I'm sorry, Eren."

" _Stop_ apologizing, Armin. One more time and I swear I'll cut your hair in your sleep." Eren threatens, although he doesn't sound too serious. "Besides, it's alright." He laughs. "I'm always blowing up about… Well everything, you know that. It's nice to sit back and let someone else take over for a change."

Armin smiles slightly.

"So is Ina alright, Armin?"

"Yeah." Armin nods. "She's fine. It's just that her injuries from before haven't healed completely. She was having really horrible back pain. She wanted me to stay with her, so I tried my best to help her through it. I'm going back to her after this, actually."

"I hope she heals soon." Eren remarks. Someone so young shouldn't suffer this much. It just isn't right. "We're proud of you, Armin."

"Me? What for?"

"For stepping up and helping take care of Ina. You understand her in a way that none of us do. Of course we'd all like to help, but we have no clue what we're dealing with. You do, Armin, and because of that she'll get the help she needs from the best person out there."

"I'm just doing for her what you guys did for me." Armin mumbles. "I owe it to everyone to at least make an effort."

"You owe nothing to no one, Armin. Remember that. If Mikasa and I operated like that, we'd be no better than those bullies and we definitely wouldn't be your friends."

Armin sighs. Eren is right. If they wanted anything from him, people as strong willed and tough as them would have taken it from Armin long ago. Just like all the others.

"I owe it to her." Armin is quiet. "People like her… Like us," he lowers his head, "Sometimes we need a little convincing before we realize that the bad times are over. I want to make sure that she knows that."

Eren still finds himself somewhat alarmed by some of Armin's vague confessions, but he doesn't want to ask again and risk upsetting his friend.

"I know you're going to remind her of that better than any of us can." Eren smiles.

"I think she likes you guys too. I noticed her loosen up a lot during breakfast." Armin recalls.

"We'll all be here for her. Her trust in you will eventually let her know that she can count on all of us." Eren gives his intelligent friend a one armed hug. Armin holds onto Eren for a moment longer. He still relishes in the safe feeling at times when he feels particularly vulnerable.

"I'm gonna go back to her." Armin says after releasing Eren. "Do you mind… Um… Maybe keeping this conversation between us?" His blue eyes hold a great deal of embarrassment. "I said a lot of things that I maybe shouldn't have-"

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm glad you trust me with this. And I know you didn't ask my opinion, but I don't think you said anything you shouldn't have. Speaking your mind isn't a mistake." Eren should know. Letting his true feelings be known helped get him into the survey corps. Life has taught him that speaking your mind is always the better choice. In doing this, Armin got something off his chest that he'd kept to himself for years on end. Eren can only hope that it helped, even if only a little.

"Let's get this cleaned up." Eren pats Armin on the shoulder.

They make quick work of sweeping up the remaining dust and trash.

"Update us when you can." Eren says to Armin as they prepare go their separate ways.

"Definitely. Uh… Thanks for listening, Eren."

Eren just smiles at his best friend before leaving to join the others for training.

* * *

Thanks again for tuning in. This fic is almost twice as long as my other one so I will definitely be updating twice a week instead of just once.


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter for you guys. Thanks so much for reading!

* * *

"Arlert."

"Sir!" Armin salutes when he turns around to find captain Levi approaching him.

"As you were.." Levi says before continuing. "What's the status on the girl?"

"She's... Better than before, Sir. Her injuries have not yet healed and they had become quite aggravated. But she's resting now." Armin explains.

"Have you told the other brats?"

"Yes, sir. I'm actually going back to the infirmary now. She wants me to stay with her."

The captain doesn't say anything. Armin can tell he has more on his mind. "Is… Is that all sir?"

Levi just starts to walk away.

"Captain!" Armin calls out before his brain can catch up to his mouth. "Um… Why don't you come too?"

"And why would I do that, Arlert?"

"Because you seem worried. I mean… We all are. Maybe Hange can explain her treatment going forward. I'm sure you'll be able to make more sense of it than I can." Armin knows he's grasping at straws. They both know Armin will be able to make perfect sense of what is going on. But it's clear to anyone with eyes that Levi is concerned.

"The girl wouldn't want me there." Levi remarks.

"Why wouldn't she?" Armin is surprised Levi hasn't smacked him already. He rarely answers questions, let alone tolerate people asking this many.

"They said you were the one to pull her from the rubble. Her injuries could have been a lot worse had it not been for you. You saved her life, captain."

Levi still thinks about this day every night before going to sleep. He knows that Ina has forgotten about the day she was rescued. Arlert must not have realized that. He finally turns to face the cadet- the only one near his height. "This girl-."

"Ina, sir."

"I know what her name is, brat." Levi bites back.

"Armin! I've been looking all over for you!" A soldier runs down the hall toward him. "Squad leader Hange said that you should come back. The girl will be awake soon." He salutes when he notices who Armin is speaking with. "I'm on my way now. Captain?"

"Let's go." Levi starts walking.

* * *

"Captain?" A tiny voice calls out, timid and afraid.

"Ina, is everything alright?" Hange didn't even realize it was Ina talking at first. Her eyes are still closed and her breathing still deep. Maybe she isn't awake after all.

"Captain Levi…. where are you?"

"Ina?" Hange says just slightly louder. No response. The girl is still asleep.

"I'm scared." Ina starts to cry. Armin and Levi enter the room.

"Levi, come here." Hange waves him over, urgency clear in her tone. "I think she's dreaming about that day. I thought she'd passed out, did she talk to you at all?" She says after Levi joins her at Ina's bedside.

"Actually, we talked most of the ride back to base. Keeping her talking helped distract her from the pain."

"Levi?" Ina calls out. She's still asleep, but she can definitely hear him. "Captain?" She sounds terrified. "Please don't let them hurt me."

"Talk to her." Armin suggests. "I think she'll feel better if you answer her." He looks from the confused Levi to the crying girl below them.

"I think he's right." Hange remarks. "Just think about some of the ways you distracted her on the ride back." She suggests.

Levi sighs. What even… "Move." He says to Hange. She quickly takes the hint and vacates her chair. It's in the perfect position next to the head of Ina's bed.

"Come on Armin, let's take a short walk. I want to run some ideas by you." Hange looks over at the young teen. Armin catches on quickly and nods. Levi waits till he knows they're out of hearing range to even really look at the girl. She's broken a sweat and even with her eyes closed there's so much fear and worry etched into her expression.

"Captain Levi?"

"Just Levi." He responds to her, not sure what she can and can't hear.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be. You're safe now. My squad and I are here to help you." He remembers every word of this exchange.

"Soldiers are scary." He remembers her trembling in his arms as she thought of her previous encounters. "I'm okay now, please let me go."

"You're hurt, we can't let you go yet."

"They'll find me." She whimpers.

"Have you seen other soldiers?"

"Yes. Don't make me go back to them."

"What did they do?"

"They brought me here. I can't go back. If they find me, they'll kill me. I don't want to die." Her words still send chills down his spine.

"Please don't." Ina begs. This is not part of the conversation they had that day. She's awake. She looks right at him, her wet eyes wide with fear. "Please, Captain. My body hurts. I can't, not today. Not today. Please." She sounds downright exhausted.

"No one here is going to hurt you." Levi tells her.

"I'm sorry. Next time. I'll be ready."

"Ready?"

"For you… For whatever…. Whatever you… Want." Her chest heaves as she tries to catch her breath. "I swear." She sighs. "I'll be ready."

"That's enough. Just rest." He feels like he did last night. Sick to his stomach.

"I'm sorry." She looks at him with fresh tears in her eyes. She still sounds afraid. "Please don't be angry." Ina begs.

"No more apologies. You need to rest."

"Please…" She shakes her head.

"You need to calm down." He's in way over head. He has no idea how to comfort a child. And this one just so happens to be the most damaged person he's ever met, child or adult. Levi is way beyond his depth here, but he still wants to try to calm her. Why? He has no fucking idea.

"You don't have to do anything besides get well."

Ina looks away and tries to settle her erratic breathing. It's not working. So for the second time, he's shut her down. Maybe he really doesn't want her that way. Maybe she should just be upfront and ask him. He has to want something. If not her body, then something else. He won't take nothing. That's just not how a soldier operates.

Levi can tell her mind still isn't slowing down. Her thoughts seem to keep pace with her breathing. Right now she sounds like she's been running for hours. Running from her abusers. He has to keep talking to get her rooted back in reality.

"Do you remember when we found you?"

"No." Ina finally looks at him.

"We heard a noise while coming through an abandoned district. It was you. You must have been inside the house when it collapsed. We found you trapped beneath large pieces of the walls and ceiling."

Ina gasps. She's beginning to remember. "I saw you… And Ms. Hange."

"Hange and I found you first. We then ordered the others to start working on the debris."

"But…"

"But the pile of debris was unstable. It started to crush you. I had to get you out before it collapsed any further. You were scared, but I reminded you over and over again that we were there to help."

"You saved me?" But he's a soldier. "Why?"

"Because you were in trouble. You were hurt and needed help. Our job is to protect and defend humanity. That means you too."

"I thought soldiers… I thought you helped the king?" Not trash like me.

"Only some." Those who are too cowardly to risk their lives for something more, Levi scoffs. "Not us. We're here to protect you." Only half true. Collecting intelligence and destroying Titans are more important, but without that, no one is safe.

What happened to Ina was technically under the jurisdiction of the Garrison. But those lazy shits have never done their job properly. If they had been the ones to find her, they'd have probably sent the poor girl right back to her abusers without a second thought.

"Ina, are those the soldiers that you met before? The ones that helped the king?"

The little girl looks away.

"They always found me no matter where I hid." She's very quiet. "They…. They would take turns hurting me. They let me go after a few days, but then other soldiers would find me and hurt me the same. I could never hide from them."

Levi is already furious. Even as a lowlife criminal, there were still some things Levi would never do. Abusing a child is at the very top of that list of unforgivable acts. These fucking cowards. He no longer sees them as human beings. He won't treat them like humans when they cross paths. And they _will_ cross paths.

"They're mean and scary. And they only want to hurt people."

"Ina, you are surrounded by the best soldiers in the world. We will lay down our lives to protect you. _I_ will protect you."

She turns back to look at him. She doesn't believe him.

"As long as I'm around, no one can hurt you."

By now Ina can tell when someone is lying. Levi's expression doesn't change much, but eyes always give a person away. She doesn't see a lie. She doesn't see want or desire. No threats of abuse or pain. Did he mean it when he said he'd protect her? Will he keep his word? How can this be?

It can't be. Ina will not let her guard down. She won't be fooled.

"What do you want?" Ina tries to sound determined as she tries to figure out his endgame. She must know what he wants in return for his favor. Knowing now will lessen the anxiety later.

"Excuse me?"

"What. Do. You. Want." She's so tired of him beating around the bush.

Levi is confused. Want with what?

"If you're going to help me, what do I have to do?"

Levi is glad he can remain composed in her presence. Is she asking what he thinks she's asking? Does she really think he'll have conditions just so he will ensure her safety?

"Heal."

"No, for you! What should I do for you!?" Ina is frustrated. "Just tell me, please. It doesn't matter what, I just need to know." She sounds desperate and impatient. "Just tell me."

She's serious! It doesn't even feel like he's talking to a child anymore. Levi just takes a deep breath. "Absolutely nothing." He states.

"But-"

"Nothing!" He slightly raises his voice. She flinches at his response. "We don't work like that here. You don't do things for others expecting a reward. We do it because it's right."

"You don't want… " Ina stops short. Her confidence is fading.

Levi sighs, the cap on his anger is falling off.

"No." What the fuck… what the fuck… What the fuck.

Ina tries to ask him again. "You don't-" Levi is having none of it.

"No! Whatever it is that they did to you is _not_ something that'll ever happen here." He wants to be angry, but knows he can't. This is anything but her fault. Those bastards are to blame. The ones that promised her safety and security at the price of her innocence. Her trust. Her childhood. It's their fault. He's seen gang members treat their prisoners better than this girl has been treated.

"If anyone here makes you feel unsafe just come find me." Levi continues.

"Why?"

"Because I will make sure it never happens again." More like make sure they never do anything again, because he will make them wish they'd been swallowed by a Titan instead of daring to commit such atrocities.

"No one here will hurt you." Levi promises. And he means this with every fiber of his being.

The young girl looks up at the ceiling and takes a deep breath. What does this mean?

"It's over." Levi says quietly. "They're done hurting you."

She notices for the first time that his glare holds more than just general disdain. There is a fire in those eyes. A look of determination. Ina has seen it before. Seen it in the eyes of those who were much braver than she was and ran when they saw the opportunity. It's a look she's grown to admire and respect. The captain is telling the truth.

"It's really over?" Her voice cracks. Ina can tell the captain doesn't care for tears, so she tries to hold them back.

"I've told you twice already."

Ina tries to dry her eyes. "Um… Thank you, Captain."

"Just Levi."

"Levi. Thank you, Levi."

"No more thanks. No more apologies. Just heal."

"Okay." Ina whispers. More tears falling to her pillow. She wants to thank him again and again, and again. Until her face is blue she's thanked him so many times. But it seems to bother him. She'll wait until his temper cools down again. Unlike with the bad soldiers, Levi's anger doesn't seem to frighten Ina. Somehow, she realizes that none of it is directed at her. That makes her feel more comfortable with him, even though it makes no sense to her.

 _Thank you_.

Ina won't feel guilty for thinking it.

"Get some rest." The captain breathes a deep sigh and stands. He walks away without another word and leaves the infirmary. Hange notices and follows after him.

"Thank you." Ina mumbles once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everybody! Just wanted to say thanks for reading. Just so you all know, this chapter is a bit heavy and there is a trigger warning in place.

* * *

"Levi! Hey come on, not so fast!" Hange has to jog to catch up to the captain who is walking rather hastily toward the courtyard.

"Levi?"

"Not now." He growls. Hange just walks beside him, no longer trying to ask what's wrong. Once out in the open air Levi slows down. He breathes in the fresh air and lifts his head to the sun. He walks toward the trees at the end of the courtyard.

"Levi? What's the matter?" Hange is a little worried. "Levi? Are-" he brings a hand up to silence her. Without any warning Levi turns around and bends over. He coughs and gasps as the vomit is almost violently expelled from his body. He groans in discomfort and annoyance. This is disgusting. Hange starts to pat him firmly on the back. He knows what she is trying to do but would rather not be touched in this filthy state.

"No." He shakes her hand off just before the rest of his breakfast is spilled on the ground.

"Levi?"

Levi breathes air deep into his lungs before standing upright again. He takes out his handkerchief and wipes his face thoroughly before turning back toward Hange, who just watches him with concern.

"Better?" Hange is uncharacteristically quiet, but he appreciates it right now.

Levi just shakes his head as he leans back on a nearby tree and tries to recollect himself. He hasn't felt this awful in years. Not since he was a teenager. Not only does it suck, it's gross. He hates this feeling. Hange hasn't seen Levi with such a faraway look before. She really can't even begin to guess what he might be thinking about.

"Last night, she crawled into my lap and started to unbuckle my belt. She whispered…" He shuts his eyes, remembering the dread and shock that ran like ice through his bloodstream. "I can make you feel good." If he hadn't already emptied the contents of his stomach, Levi would feel sick all over again. "In a lapse of judgment I pushed her away instead of just telling her to stop."

Hange just listens.

"When she woke up just now, she said she wasn't ready. I asked what for she just said 'ready for you, for whatever you want.' I told her to forget about that. Whatever happened then won't happen here. I swore to protect her… And she asked what I wanted from her in return. She was convinced that our aid came at a price. She didn't even feel she had a choice but to give up another part of herself…" When he looks at Hange, she's surprised that his usually calm and emotionless expression has disappeared. He looks confused and sad. It's a look Hange has never seen on Levi before. He doesn't wear it well, but then again, few do.

"How many girls had you come across like that before?" Hange asks.

"It was girls _and_ boys, but the answer is still too many." Is Levi's quiet reply. "I grew up around kids that would give up their souls for a single meal. Children offering up their bodies, their service, anything they had." Levi feels as though he's about to fall over. He sits down on the ground, the tree being the only thing keeping him upright. "Just so they could eat one hot meal… So they could sleep somewhere warm and dry for a few hours, not even a full day."

Hange leans on the tree beside him. She's caught on by now, but Levi knew she would. A part of him wanted her to.

"Levi…. How old were you?"

He doesn't respond right away. Just looks toward the sun in search of warmth. His heart starts to race and try as he might he can't slow it down.

"I… I was ten."

He was hungry, it was winter, and he was alone. Kenny had disappeared and Levi searched for days before accepting that he was on his own. He'd spent the last of his money and his previous meal was almost a week prior.

 _You look hungry._

If he hadn't have been thinking solely with his stomach and his fingers weren't throbbing with premature frostbite, Levi wouldn't have entered that home. But he did. Because he _was_ hungry, and this stranger wanted to cook him dinner and give him warm clothes. He was only ten. What could he do?

 _I just want to help you._

He was no fool, even as a young child. He saw the twisted desire in those eyes. That smile. Kenny warned him time and time again just how many ways people would try to hurt him if given the opportunity.

 _Lie down. Stop crying._

Levi had to abandon everything he'd been taught if he wanted to live long enough to heed those warnings. He even agreed to leave his knife at the door. He was just so _hungry._

 _It'll hurt less if you relax._

"Once. Never again." Never again. It was after that night he swore never to be hungry. Never to be dirty. Never to be cold. "Never again." He repeats.

 _Good boy. Such a good boy._

 _Stop crying._

"He didn't... Didn't even hit me or become violent." Levi mumbles as he recalls the sickening tender touches. "He was gentle…" Hange can hear his voice trembling. "He told me… That I should be grateful. No one would have helped me out of kindness and he... He was right. I was given a meal, and I wasn't going to freeze. No one else would have done that… Anyone else would have just… Just used me and left me to die. At least he kept his word." These thoughts have tormented Levi for over 20 years. Hange is the first person to hear the whole story. Hear the warped logic his ten year old mind was forced to accept so he could survive.

"Levi, he was wrong."

"He saved my life." Levi shivers. If the hunger didn't kill him first, he'd have frozen to death. That's a fact. One that he forces himself to acknowledge.

"But he took away a part of you. Something that's worth more than some clothes and a hot meal."

His eyes are shut tight. He can't breathe. Levi is ten years old again. Some filthy old man has their lips mashed against his collarbone. One rough hand holds his wrists above his head. The other caresses his inner thigh. He's freezing right now, but somehow his entire body is covered in a thin layer of sweat. So dirty. So cold. Dirty. Cold. Coldcoldcoldcold.

Dirtyfilthynastysoileddirty.

No. No. No. Dammit!

He hasn't had a panic attack in almost 10 years and he's _never_ had one in front of another person. His hands rush to his head and he can't even feel himself pulling at his own hair.

 _What a good boy._ _It's okay._ _I've been nice to you haven't I?_ _Just relax._ _Shhh it's okay. It only hurts at first._

 _Good boy. Good boy. Goodgoodgoodgood-_

 _No!_ _Stop._ _Don't make me._ _I don't feel good. Please no more._ _Please stop. That hurts!_ _That hurts, please… Please stop._

 _I fed you. I gave you warmth. A bed._ _This is the least you could do for me._ _Just be grateful._ _Just be a good boy._

He hears a child screaming. Crying. Begging. It doesn't take long for Levi to realize the child is him.

 _Stop! Please!_ _It hurts! It hurts! NO!_ _It's burning! Get it out!_ _Please! Take it out of me!_ _No!_

"Levi."

 _I never told you my name!_

"Levi."

 _Stop it! You shouldn't know my name!_

"Open your eyes."

 _No!_

"It's Hange. Remember?"

 _I don't know anyone named Hange._

"It's Hange Zoe. And you are Captain Levi. Humanity's strongest soldier. You're safe."

 _Hange?_

"Open your eyes, Levi."

 _I don't want to see his face._

"You won't. I promise. You won't."

 _It's dark. He's still there._

"He's gone Levi. It's just you and me here."

 _He's still touching me. I feel him touching me. It hurts._

"No one can touch you. Not without your permission. You're safe."

 _He's gone?_

"He's never coming back."

He opens his eyes to see Hange in front of him. Just Hange. She looks concerned. Worried.

"I'm sorry." His voice feels hoarse.

"Don't be sorry." She whispers. "I'm going to take your hands, okay?"

He didn't realize the tight grasp he still had on his hair. Hange attempts to untangle his fingers but he flinches violently, even with her warning him beforehand. He fights her. He resists, because he is deftly afraid of being touched. Of being hurt again.

"No." He whines. Hange has never heard him this way before. He sounds small. Afraid. Broken.

"It's just me." She whispers. He gives in eventually. Half of him realizes that it really is just hange. The other half has decided not to fight and get it over with.

"I'm sorry." He can feel himself trembling as he squeezes her hands.

"It's okay, Levi. It's okay."

He lowers his head to hide his shame and embarrassment. His breathing quickens. This isn't over yet. Hange runs the risk of hugging Levi to comfort him. He doesn't fight her this time, and she sees that as a good sign. She holds his frightened, trembling frame tight, whispering words of encouragement and comfort. They stay like this for quite some time. As long as Levi needs.

"Deep breaths, Levi." Hange says quietly after his breathing is somewhat calm. "Slow, deep breaths."

He follows her instructions. When he pushes her away, she knows he's alright.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Hange gives him a little smile. There is still so much sadness in his eyes, but he holds her gaze. Holds her hands.

"Thank you."

"It's okay." Her smile is kind and comforting.

When his grasp on reality seems to have come back to him, Levi releases Hange's hands. He continues recalling his past. Now that he's started he must finish.

"I found him again… four years later. He was with another child… Offering them food and shelter. As it turned out…" Levi shakes his head. "The kid was a regular. He had nothing except what that bastard gave him. He was seven, Hange. _Seven years old._ "

Hange listens to Levi's recollection with the heaviest of hearts.

"I castrated the sonofabitch before cutting his throat." His fists are balled so tight he's sure his palms are bleeding from how hard his nails must be digging into his skin. He fails to mention that after cutting the man's throat, Levi proceeded to stab his corpse over and over to the point of complete exhaustion.

"And the kid?" Hange asks.

"Taught him to use a blade, then sent him to someone I trusted. Someone who could keep him fed and off the streets until he was old enough."

"That was good of you, Levi. You saved his life." Hange puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. Levi responds by placing his hand over hers, but only for a moment.

"Not a single word." Levi warns her with an uneasy glare. "Don't you dare."

Hange just shakes her head. "Not a word." She repeats back to him.

He relaxes slightly and looks back toward the sun. He has no idea why he's trusted Hange with this but also realizes that he didn't hesitate or feel uncomfortable when revealing this part of his past. Few ever just… Listen. It's exactly what he needed.

"You know why I love Titans?" Hange interrupts Levi's thoughts.

"Because you're weird." He replies.

"Yes, 200%, but I have other reasons. I understand them." Hange explains. "It's easy to see why a mindless Titan does what it does. They have no heart, they don't have feelings like compassion or sorrow or even malice. All they're capable of is devouring people and running."

Levi is having trouble seeing her point, but lets her continue.

"I don't know about you, Levi, but I still have a lot of trouble trying to figure out how humans can hurt other humans the way we do. How can we, in all our infinite wisdom and knowledge, allow our children to suffer? How can we let thousands die from sickness and starvation when we have the resources needed to just do away with such problems? We're smart enough to know better. We have the superior intelligence, skill, and willpower to do so much good… Yet we hurt each other. We turn a blind eye to those that need us." Levi can hear her getting emotional. "We have MPs kidnapping children and the Garrison getting drunk on the job and scouts that join simply for a chance to leave this awful place and die somewhere beyond the walls. What the hell is wrong with us?"

"Real shitty." Levi comments.

"Yeah." Hange wipes away her single tear and smiles. "Shitty as ever."

They sit in silence for just a bit longer.

"She's going to be alright, Levi. You swore to protect her, and I know you don't take that kind of promise lightly." Hange reassures him.

"She'll never be _alright_." Levi breathes deeply as a gentle breeze hits his face. "She'll remain safe, but she won't be _alright._ "

"I know." Hange hates that he's right. "We can't change her past. All we can do is hope to improve her future. Teach her how to trust and smile and be happy. _That_ will bring her just a little closer to alright."

Levi actually nods in agreement. "We can do that."

"Want some tea?" Hange offers.

"More than anything." A strong cup of black tea with a splash of mint is exactly what he needs right now.

"Feeling better?" Hange asks as she stands in front of Levi, who hasn't moved from the tree.

"No." His expression is blank again. "I'll be fine."

"Let's head back then." She helps him to his feet.


	6. Chapter 6

I guess those of you that have stuck around have realized that this fic is a bit of a slow burner. It's not very suspenseful or filled with action. It's also one of my first fanfics that I decided to publish so I hope you forgive me for any errors and or poor writing. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"How do you feel, Ina?" Armin takes the recently vacated seat next to her bed.

"No more hurting."

"That's good." Armin nods with a smile. "Hange and I were just talking about how to help your back heal. We have a few ideas but we're only going to do what you're comfortable with." He explains.

"Okay." Ina nods.

"The first thing is ice and heat." Armin starts. "This is meant to help the soreness. We'd give you a few ice packs for a bit and then switch them out for heating pads. How does that sound?"

"Fine."

Her mechanical answers prove to Armin that Ina is trying her best, but can only comprehend so much of what he is saying. She's been through quite a bit in these last few hours. She needs rest.

"We'll talk more when Hange comes back."

"Can I… Um. May… I…" Ina wants to try but is just so tongue tied and now she's embarrassed.

"Yes? Need something?" Armin leans forward.

"May I…" Her heartbeat quickens. Asking favors was not allowed. Asking led to terrible beatings. As much as she has come to trust him, Ina can't help but fear the worst whenever she opens her mouth. "I'm sorry." She feels like she can barely breathe. "Never mind. Never mind." Ina shakes her head.

"Ina, it's alright. You can speak your mind here. If you want to ask for something, go right ahead and ask. You don't have to fear punishment from us."

By now she knows Armin does not lie. He must be telling the truth. He has to be.

"Tea." Ina mumbles.

"What was that?" Armin isn't sure he heard her right and slowly leans in a bit closer.

"May… May I have… Some tea?" She sounds mortified while asking, but Armin can tell how much effort she's putting forth. He can tell she wants to believe that she's in a safe place.

He smiles at her. "Of course you can."

Hange said it'd be safe to move Ina since she was awake and alert. Armin is really tempted to keep in the IV and just bring it along, but eventually decides against it. She needs a break from the drugs. He relies on memory from his advanced emergency procedures class from the academy when removing the IV. Ina tries to remain strong and stay quiet, but he knows it hurts.

"Almost there." Armin talks her through it.

He patches her arm up and throws away any stray tubing and needles. When it comes to moving Ina, Armin is as slow and gentle as she needs him to be. It's strange. She's never been handled with such care before. It's a beautiful feeling. One she hopes she can get used to. He carries Ina on his back to the kitchen. Ina keeps her head buried in his shoulder to avoid the gazes of the other soldiers. When he feels her trembling, Armin whispers words of kind encouragement and reassurance.

"Do you want to wait here or come with me?" He asks the little girl once they reach the mess hall. Ina's only response is a tightening of her arms around his neck. "Hang on, Ina."

"Oh, Captain." Armin is surprised to see Levi in the kitchen, already brewing a pot of tea. He had no idea where Levi and Hange had disappeared to. Guess this was it.

"Brat." Levi barely acknowledges Armin.

"Uh, hey captain, do you mind making a little extra?"

Levi finds this request odd and finally turns to look at Arlert. He notices the girl on Arlert's back.

"I think we have another tea lover on base." Armin comments. Ina has yet to lift her head from his shoulder.

"Hey." Armin whispers to grab her attention. "Look who's going to make your tea. It's okay, you're safe here." He's able to coax Ina to uncurl just enough to slightly lift her head.

"Captain." Her voice is quiet.

"Just Levi." He turns the heat down on the kettle.

"Go sit down, brat. I'll bring it out."

"Yes, sir." Armin readjusts Ina and leaves the kitchen. He sits the little girl down before taking his own seat next to her. Although the mess hall is empty, Ina can't help but feel anxious. Armin turns to find her sitting with her trembling hands covering her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Armin leans in closer. Ina just shakes her head.

"Ina." Armin gently takes both of her hands in his. She tries to resist at first but then lets him move her hands from her face.

"You're okay." He starts. "Say it with me, Ina. I'm okay."

"I'm okay." She's quiet, but she keeps going.

"I'm okay." Armin repeats. Ina takes a deep breath and opens her eyes.

"I'm safe here." Armin still expects her to repeat.

"I'm safe."

"No one can hurt me."

She looks up at him and can see the hurt in his eyes. Can hear it in his voice. She remembers hearing him earlier: 'since I was a child just like her.' He knows her pain. Her struggle. He understands it.

"No one can hurt us." Ina squeezes his hand. Armin smiles and hugs her.

"Good job." He whispers. "You're right. Absolutely right. No one can hurt us."

"There you are!" Hange enters the mess hall. "I was looking everywhere for you two! I was going- is everything okay?"

Armin nods and sits up a little straighter. "Yes. We're just waiting for the Captain to finish with the tea. Ina would like to try some."

"If that's okay." Ina blurts out before looking down to hide her bright red cheeks with her hands.

"Well of course it's okay!" Hange smiles and sits down across from Armin. "I was wondering if you liked the first cup I brought you last time too."

Ina just nods.

"Well, your Captain happens to really like tea so I think you're in for a treat."

Levi brings out the kettle and two cups. He places one of the cups in front of Ina and pours some steaming hot tea into it. "Let it cool." He orders.

Ina nods her understanding. Levi takes his seat next to Hange before pouring his own cup. Hange just laughs quietly and moves to stand. "Want some, Armin?"

"Uhh, sure." He also finds this a little funny. Funny, but not surprising.

"Thanks, hot shot." Hange pats Levi on the back before heading to the kitchen.

Ina stares at her tea and watches the steam swirl around in the air before disappearing. It's mesmerizing. She slowly places her fingers on the cup, marveling at it's incredible warmth. She inches the cup closer to herself and soon she can feel the steam touching her face. Wow, Ina hasn't even drank any and already she feels more relaxed. Calm. The tea has not touched her yet it's warmed her insides. It's even better when she takes her first sip. She enjoys the warm and minty bitterness and feels all her blood vessels come alive as a path of heat travels down her throat and to her tummy.

"Ina?"

She snapped out of her tea induced trance, not even sure who spoke her name.

"Welcome back!" Hange smiles. "Can we ask a few questions?" She supposes now is as good a time as any. The three people Ina seems to trust are all present and right now she is calm. The small child nods, but none of them miss the obvious discomfort in her expression.

"Where are you from?" Hange starts.

"I… I don't remember." Her reply is quiet. "They took me all over."

"The soldiers?"

Ina nods, unsure where this line of questioning is going. "Sometimes the ride would be short, sometimes long."

"Ina, how old were you the first time soldiers found you?" Hange continues.

"I don't know…" Ina tries to avoid everyone's watchful gaze. She doesn't like a lot of eyes on her like this. It always leads to something awful.

"Ina." The Captain- Levi is speaking to her now. "Tell us what you do remember."

She looks down at her half empty mug of tea and slowly shakes her head. "I'll get in trouble." She avoids eye contact. "I can't."

"Yes you can." Levi tells hers.

"I'll get in trouble." She grips the mug so tightly that her knuckles grow pale. She stares into her cup, hoping this will end soon. Ina doesn't like these questions.

"Ina, look at me. You answer to me now." Levi says to her. "No one else."

She nods slowly, her eyes never leaving Levi's.

"Now tell us what happened before we found you." Levi orders, his tone stern yet gentle.

"I was sick." Ina starts. "They…" She shakes her head.

Armin puts a protective arm around her. "Take your time, Ina."

"They were mad…. I couldn't do my work."

"What work was that, Ina?" Hange leans in closer.

"I had to clean. I washed their uniforms, cooked meals, washed dishes, s-serve them drinks, give... give massages." Her voice drops to a frightened whisper. She was their slave.

"They made me… I had to do… Things with them. Whatever they wanted." She can't breathe. "I… I don't want to talk about this. It was bad. It was bad." She covers her ears and starts to rock herself.

Armin can feel Ina shaking. "Captain, I think-"

"I'm not finished. Where was this?" Levi asks, silencing Armin with a glare.

"An apartment. I'm sorry ca- Levi, I don't know where. I'm sorry." She whimpers.

"Hey, it's alright." Armin whispers to her. "It's okay."

"Did you ever see outside the apartment where they kept you?" Hange knows Ina is retreating more into herself. They won't be able to get much more out of her.

"No." She shakes her head. "I'm sorry, Levi. I don't remember a lot. I… I was so sick." Just as they all predicted, now that she's been told she answers to him, she literally only looks at him when she speaks.

"Ina, calm down." Hange says to the frightened girl. "You're doing such a great job."

Levi pours more tea in Ina's mug. "Drink." He orders.

"Okay." Ina lifts the mug to take a sip and feels warmth flood her system once again. She's starting to feel a little better.

"I was still sick and… I couldn't get better fast enough. One of them got really angry. He hit me in my belly till I threw up." Ina guards her stomach. "They laughed at me." She pouts.

"Drink." Levi orders again. Ina obliges.

"At night time they took me on a wagon. It took a really long time. They left me somewhere. There were no people, and all the houses were broken." Ina recalls. "I had a bad fever, so I didn't move for a day. But then I started to get better… I went looking for food in one of the houses… And the ceiling fell down. I… I couldn't move and it was hard to breathe. That's when my back got hurt."

"Do you know how long you were under the ceiling, Ina?" Hange asks.

"The sun went up and down, up… And down…. Three times."

Levi's mug shatters in his hand, which causes Ina to jump. He scoffs in annoyance as he shakes his hand free of the broken pieces. At least it was empty. Ina somewhat composes herself. "I'll clean it." She says quietly and moves to stand but Levi stops her with a look.

"Arlert take her back to the infirmary." Levi orders. "You've done well. It's time to rest."

"But- who will-" "That's not your concern. I want you to rest and heal, like we agreed."

"Okay." She doesn't question him. Doesn't argue. This might be working too well, actually.

Armin stands and takes Ina into his arms.

"My tea…" Ina is quiet.

"You'll have some with your dinner." Levi tells her.

"Okay."

"Rest well." Levi says as Armin walks away with Ina in tow.

"That was smart." Hange comments as she and Levi pick up the broken mug pieces. "Telling her that she no longer answered to the MPs, but to you. Clever."

"I was sick of her fearing retribution from those pigs." Levi is practically mumbling.

"As was I." Hange agrees. "You just beat me to the punch. She's already used to answering to authority. We can be an authority that she trusts."

"We will be."

"I know what you're thinking, Levi." She can see the gears working in his mind.

"No you don't." He gathers the broken pieces into a neat pile.

"We can't go after them." Maybe she does know what he's thinking. Levi says nothing. He won't admit that she was right.

"Hearing that wasn't easy for any of us, believe me. But we can't go looking for these guys. They're MPs. We can't touch them." It's painfully obvious that the odds are stacked in favor of the ever glorified Military Police. They both know that. Levi knew from the beginning that there was simply no way Ina's captors could be pursued within the limits of the law. He never planned for this to be clean in any sense of the word. From the beginning he knew he'd have to abandon rules, rhyme, and reason if he wanted those bastards to pay for what they did to that child.

* * *

"Are you proud of me?" Ina asks Armin as he lays her down on her bed in the infirmary.

"I sure am." Armin sits on the edge of the bed. "I know it was difficult to talk about, but that just shows how brave you are."

"What about the cap- um- Levi?" She looks up at him.

"He said so himself, you did well."

"Do I belong to him now?" There's a sharp pain in the center of Armin's chest when Ina says this. Holy... What? How did she even... What? He's quick to cover up his shock so he can respond to her properly.

"Listen to me, Ina. You're a person. A human being. You don't belong to anyone." He rests a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"But the captain said-"

"Captain Levi will protect you no matter what happens. You answer to him in the sense that if you do what he says, you'll be okay. He didn't mean that you belong to him. Ina belongs to Ina."

"I… I don't understand." That makes no sense to her. She's never not belonged to someone or even something. Before coming here she belonged to a soldier. It was always soldier after soldier. Before that, Ina belonged to the streets. It was always a battle for who would own her next.

"Ina belongs to Ina." Armin repeats. "Not to captain Levi, or me. Not to anyone."

"But-"

"You've had a long day." Armin knows that everything that's happened today must be a lot for Ina to grasp. "Dinner is in a few hours. Rest."

"Can you stay with me?" Ina grabs his hand.

"Sure." Armin smiles.

"Thank you…" Ina's hold on his hand tightens. "Big brother." She closes her eyes.

* * *

So good gravy I didn't even realize that I'm 6 chapters in and we're still like.. at the beginning of the story. I know I mentioned that this would be a slow burner type of story but golly I didn't mean that slow. I also know that I skimped you guys on updating last week so I'll try to get those done on time. Just so you know, after this day is over, the pace really picks up. Good grief... I'm going to go hide in a corner now...


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everybody! Next chapter. Lol this long ass day is finally going to come to a close. Enjoy!

* * *

Ina sits with Armin and the rest of the 104th. She enjoys pleasant conversations with Krista and laughs at Eren and Jean's pointless antics. None of them fail to notice that Ina addresses Armin as big brother. They all share glances and smiles over Ina's head. Armin just shrugs when they look at him. He's definitely not complaining.

After eating her fill, she is invited to sit at Captain Levi's table so she can have her tea.

"Ina, meet commander Erwin." Hange introduces her to a blank faced soldier with blond hair and thick eyebrows. His blue eyes are nothing like Armin's or kristas. They're much colder. Ina nods at the soldier, doing her best to show him respect. Hange said he was a commander. He's in charge.

Maybe he's the one she belongs to.

"Glad to see you're well. If you should need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

Ina just lowers her head to hide her confusion. This is all too strange. She doesn't understand anything right now.

"Finish your tea." Levi tells her. Ina nods and slowly sips at her tea.

Erwin glances at Hange, who just shrugs and smiles. "Ina here really seems to like the recruits from the 104th class. Isn't that right, Ina?"

The little girl just nods.

"They're a good group. Maybe a little more on the silly side at times, but they've come through time and time again. I hope you can rely on them as well as the rest of us to keep you safe until we can find you a suitable home." Erwin tries again to make eye contact but is unsuccessful.

"I can't stay here?" Ina can only look at Levi.

"Our work is not safe for you to be around, Ina." Hange explains. "You need to be somewhere safe within the walls."

"You're sending me back?" Ina's voice cracks. She doesn't look away from the captain.

"Not until we find a safe place for you." Ina barely registers who says this. It doesn't matter.

They're sending her back to where she came from. After everything that's happened. After allowing herself to trust these people. They're sending her back. She knows the drill by now. No matter where she is sent Ina knows she'll end up on the street in no time. It's where she belongs. The soldiers will find her again. They'll do the same awful things to her again. Ina can't breathe. The world starts spinning before it goes dark. She's falling. Falling into nothing.

Into Darkness.

"I can't go back." Is the last thing she says before she loses consciousness. Levi breaks his second mug that day as he rushes to grab Ina before she hits the ground.

* * *

"Ina. Open your eyes." That… That sounds like her Captain. She wants to listen but her eyes just feel so heavy.

"Don't send me back." Ina begs. Her eyes still shut tight.

"Just open your eyes."

"Please don't send me back."

"You're not going anywhere. Now open your eyes."

That is definitely Captain Levi.

"I'll do anything. I'll behave. Just don't send me back." Ina pleads with him. Her eyes won't listen. She wants to obey Levi, but she's just so tired.

"Nothing will be asked of you." He tells her.

"Please… Keep me."

"Ina. Open your eyes." She can hear the slightest hint of worry.

Her eyes flicker open. She's looking up at the ceiling and realizes she's on the floor with her upper body resting on someone's lap.

"Captain?"

"Remember, just Levi." He finally comes into view. She notices concern in his eyes, but can't really read much else. "How do you feel?" He asks her.

"Levi, please. Please don't send me back to them. I can't go back." Ina cries and covers her eyes.

"Ina. Stop crying." Levi sits her up just slightly. "Look at me."

She obeys. Levi feels something new and unfamiliar when she looks up at him with those sad brown eyes. He doesn't like the feeling, and wants it to go away, but has no idea how.

"You're never going back. We had no intentions whatsoever to send you back to fend for yourself."

"But… The Commander said-" "Never mind what he said. That is something to discuss at a later time. Are you alright?"

Ina shakes her head. "I'm scared."

"Don't be."

"I don't want to be hurt anymore." She heaves a deep sigh and tries to catch her breath.

"You will go where I go. I've sworn to protect you from harm. No one can hurt you while you are in the protection of myself and my comrades. Ina, do you trust us?"

She nods.

Levi has to admit he is astounded with her progress. She's traumatized. There's no reason she should trust anyone here as far as she can thrown them. But here she is, trusting these strangers. Letting them take care of her. At her age, Levi never even considered trusting another human being until Farlan. Then there was Isabel. And then Hange. It took Levi _years_ to let go of that irrational fear that at any moment, someone would try to hurt him. And those years were hard. He was miserable and alone. Isolating himself from the world around him because that was the only surefire way to keep himself safe. This little girl has got more courage in her little finger than Levi has ever had in his entire body. Her willingness to trust, her ability to hope for better despite how terrified she is, it's amazing. This kid is amazing. He's never admired anyone more.

"Then you have nothing to fear." He finally speaks.

Levi sits Ina up slowly, so as not to make her dizzy.

"How do you feel?"

Ina doesn't reply. After everything that's happened today she doesn't even know how she feels at this point. She just keeps her head down.

"Hange wants to start your therapy for your back injury tonight. I'm taking you back to the infirmary."

"Where's big brother?" Ina hasn't really looked around. She doesn't really want to see other soldiers right now.

"Brother? Arlert? He's been dismissed with the others." In other words he's gone.

"He can meet us in the infirmary." The captain stands and effortlessly takes Ina in his arms. She wraps her arms tightly around his neck and rests her head on his shoulder. He smells nice. Like soap and fresh laundry. Ina finds it comforting.

Levi gets a wide array of looks as he walks down the hall with the girl in his arms. They range from confusion to straight up shock to happy smiles. He decides he'll deal with them later. Right now, Ina must be taken care of.

* * *

"Are you sure she'll be alright with this, Squad Leader?" Armin asks after Hange runs through the treatment for the night.

"Not at all, Armin. We'll have to just wait and see, won't we?" Hange smiles.

Levi walks in with the little girl seconds later. Armin tries his best not to stare at the bizarre spectacle. It's just so strange seeing Levi with a child.

"Good, you're already here." Levi comments when he notices Armin.

"Great, let's get started so Ina can get her rest." Hange claps her hands. "Ina, can you stand?"

"Where's big brother?"

"Look for yourself." Levi whispers, seeing as they are very close.

"Hey, Ina. I'm going to be helping out tonight if you're okay with that." Armin sounds nervous. Even Ina can tell.

"Yes." The small girl answers without hesitation.

"Armin and Hange will look after you tonight. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." Levi sets Ina down on her bed. "Good night."

"Thank you, ca- um, Levi. Good night." Ina trips over her words and her hands fly to her cheeks out of embarrassment.

The captain just nods in acknowledgment before turning on his heel and leaving. Nobody saw the hint of a smile on his lips as he left. Levi will keep that part a secret.

"Ina," Hange stands in front of her. "We won't do much tonight. Just something to relax you before you go to sleep, okay?"

"What are we doing?" Ina asks as she hangs her legs off the side of the bed. Wow she's still pretty sore. Maybe this will be helpful after all.

"First I'm going to put a heating pad on your back, then I'm going to show Armin how to release tension in the soft tissue."

"What?" Ina didn't understand a word of that.

"It'll feel kinda like a mass- oh- uh, you'll see. I'll explain it as we go." Hange hopes Ina didn't catch that slip up. Armin nudged her before she could continue, which might have saved the day. He doesn't think Ina is keen on the idea of massages.

"Lie on your tummy, Ina." Hange instructs. She places a towel on the girls back and then the heating pad. The warmth spreads slowly as heat seeps onto her back. It feels wonderful. Even when the warmth gets even hotter, Ina finds that she is okay with it. She likes the feeling of heat surrounding her. Both armin and hange talk to Ina and keep her company while she does the heat. It makes her feel better knowing they are close.

"Are you okay with me touching your back, Ina?" Armin asks.

"Yes." Big brother can touch her. He'll never hurt her. She knows that without a doubt now. She hears Hange instructing Armin on what to do next. Ina just lies there and waits.

"Alright we need your help Ina, tell us how this feels. It might be uncomfortable. Start here, Armin."

She feels his fingers, small and uncertain, on her back. Well it's not uncomfortable yet, Ina supposes. That thought shatters when she feels his fingers pressing into the muscles of her lower back. Ina jumps involuntarily. That hurt.

"I'm sorry, Ina." She can tell by the sound of his voice that Armin doesn't really like this. She doesn't either. If it's supposed to help, why does it hurt?

"Ina, he's going to press down again. Let us know if the pain goes away after a few seconds." Hange tells her.

"Okay." She wants to be brave for them.

"Ow!" Ina cries in pain, but she remains still.

"Let's count backwards from 10, Ina." Armin's voice is shaking. He knows this is all to help her. She might be uncomfortable, but Hange wouldn't steer him wrong. She wouldn't let Armin do this if she weren't confident in his abilities.

"10…. 9… 8… 7…."

The pain starts to subside.

"It's going bye bye." Ina breathes.

"Good." Hange remarks. "That's what's supposed to happen. It might hurt at first but it should go away after a few seconds."

"Okay. Okay." Ina closes her eyes and tries to keep her breathing even. "Okay."

"Alright, here we go again." They continue until they cover the majority of Ina's back. She doesn't find it comfortable in the least, because it involves them touching all her sore spots.

Afterward Hange and Armin go through a set of stretches. By the end of her first night of physical therapy, Ina feels light as a feather. The soreness has lessened, and the tight feeling is gone. Ina might get used to this therapy thing.

"Ina, I know some of that was a little tough to handle, but you did so well." Hange says after Armin helps an exhausted Ina back into bed.

"I did?" She thought they were annoyed by all of her whining.

"Yes." Hange lowers her voice just slightly. Something she wouldn't even care to do before a little girl became her latest focus. "My hope is that doing this before bedtime a few nights a week will really help you to get better."

"I feel good." Ina nods as she nestles further into her pillow.

"That's great." Hange smiles. "I'm glad you're feeling well. Now it's time to rest."

"Can big brother stay?" Ina grabs Armin's hand.

"Since you're in the infirmary, yes, Armin can stay with you. You alright with that, Armin?"

Ina looks up at him with big brown eyes.

"Sure." Armin smiles at her. "Just going to get changed."

"Thank you." Those big eyes of hers are filled with gratitude. "Thank you, big brother."

Armin just kisses her hand. "I'll be back." He leaves to get ready for bed and returns after a few minutes. Hange bids them goodnight and leaves.

With big brother in the bed next to her, Ina is able to fall asleep.

* * *

 _She wrings out the last shirt and stands on her stool to hang it up with the rest of the clean laundry. Finally, her last chore is finished._

 _Maybe she can go to bed before they return._

 _Ina washes her hands and face, hoping to feel at least a little clean before resting for the night._

 _She hears the locks on the door._ _They're back early._

 _Ina runs to her corner in the living space and curls up on her side. Maybe if she pretends to be asleep, they won't bother her._

" _We're back!" She just calls him One. They all get numbers since they never use names around her. His voice always makes her shiver._

" _Where is this little bitch I'm- oh looks like she set dinner out. Hey! Kid, where are you?" This one is Two. He's the meanest out of all of them. He says such awful things to her. He makes her hate everything about herself._

" _Looks like she decided to turn in early." The third and final soldier in this awful place, Three._

" _Who said she could- what! Bring her here!" One isn't happy._

 _Ina tries her hardest to hold back a scream when Three grabs her arm and pulls her up. It hurts her shoulder but she stays quiet. She's shoved to the ground in front of One._

" _So, you think you can just sleep on the job? You think that shits okay?!" One yells at her. Every word caused her to flinch. Ina shakes her head._

" _Who said you were done for the day?! Huh?! Answer me!"_

" _No one." Ina mumbles._

" _Who do you belong to?" His voice drops to a dangerous level that Ina knows too well._

" _You…"_

 _He waits._

" _M-my master."_

 _He kicks her in the stomach, throwing her backwards. Ina starts to cry as she curls up on her side. She already feels sick. "I think you'll be spending the night with me. It's time you learned your place you fucking disease."_

 _Ina shakes her head as fear runs cold through her bloodstream. She can't spend another night in that room. She can't._

" _No! Please!" Ina gets on her knees in front of him, her head near his boots. "Please…. Master. Please don't. I'll be good, I promise."_

" _We'll be turning in early. Goodnight fellas." He takes Ina by the arm and drags her kicking and screaming to his bedroom._

 _Ina can hear Two and Three laughing behind her_

She wakes in the middle of the night. Her clothes and sheets are drenched with sweat and her eyes puffy from crying. All she can hear is her heart in her ears as it races in her chest. It's dark. Ina isn't sure where she is.

Is she back in his room?

It looks like he's gone for now. She should hide while she still can. Hide before he comes back.

Ina doesn't hear herself crying. She's still unaware that Armin is in the bed only 6 feet away. She's oblivious to his watchful gaze, seeing as he was startled awake by her fearful cries. He watches Ina from his bed as she moves slowly to stand on the floor. Even in the darkness he can see her trembling as she gets on her knees and crawls under the bed. She curls up on her side and continues to cry. Armin can hear her groaning in pain, only stopping to take a labored breath. He slowly rises from his bed and is sure to stay silent when he stands. He lights a candle before getting down on his hands and knees.

"Ina." He whispers. She flinches at the sound of his voice.

"It's just me."

She only curls up more, her eyes shut tight.

"Ina, big brother is here. You're safe." Armin notices her relax only slightly.

"Open your eyes. Let big brother see your face."

He's hoping once Ina sees him that she'll realize where she is. He hopes she can leave the place of her nightmares behind.

Ina places her hands over her eyes before opening them. She peeks through her fingers and the first thing she sees is a candle. The light is comforting even if only a little bit. Master preferred total darkness in his room.

"Please… Help me." She can't help the trembling of her voice as she begs Armin for protection.

"He's going to come back." Her eyes grow wide with fear. "Don't let him hurt me!" She curls up again and covers her head. "Please!" She cries.

"Ina, you're in a safe place. You're with me and Hange and captain Levi. We won't let anyone hurt you."

Nothing is getting through to her. He'll be back any second. She must stay hidden.

"I can't do it anymore. It hurts too much. Please, don't let him take me away again." Ina mumbles. "I'll be good from now on, I promise. I'll be a good girl."

"Ina, please." Armin can't take this. "Open your eyes. Look at me."

Ina sneaks another peek at him. A tiny glance.

"Ina, do you remember the ocean? Remember how the water sounds? Like tiny little waterfalls splashing against the shore. Think about the salty smell in the air. Think about the warm, soft sand. I'll take you there one day, Ina. I promise one day we'll go see the ocean together."

"Big brother?" She finally moves her hand from her face. Its as though she's seeing him for the first time.

"I'm here, Ina."

"Stay with me."

"Let's come out from under the bed. I'll be right here with you."

Ina shakes her head. "Can we stay here?" She feels safer under the bed. Less people can see her here. "Safe." Is all she says to him.

"Safe."

"Sure." Armin doesn't hesitate.

"Please don't leave me." Ina whimpers. "I'll behave, just please don't go away."

"I'm not leaving you, Ina. I'll be here."

Armin moves the candle aside and gets down lower to make his way under the bed. Ina attaches herself to him as soon as he is close. She curls up in his arms and he feels how badly she trembles.

"It's okay now, Ina." He wraps his arms around her and holds her close. "You're safe. You're okay."

"I'm okay." He barely hears her even with them being in such close proximity.

"Thank you."

"Close your eyes. Sleep." Armin whispers and rubs soothing circles on her back. He feels her relax as the minutes pass. It doesn't take long for the small child to fall asleep. He considered moving her back to her bed, but didn't want to disturb her restful sleep. Not after what just happened.

He falls asleep, still cradling the small child in his arms.

Ina wakes the next morning feeling like she is surrounded by warmth. She is resting against big brother's chest and feels his arms wrapped around her. Protecting her. She rests in his comforting embrace until he wakes. He smiles at her as she looks up at him. "Good morning, big brother." She mumbles.

"Did you sleep well?" Armin's voice still sounds tired.

Ina nods. "Thank you… For staying with me."

She cuddles up closer than she already is, seeking out more warmth.

"I'm glad I could help. You ready to start the day?"

Ina nods despite the fact that she wishes to remain in his arms just a bit longer. She's never felt this warm, or comfortable before. It's such an amazing feeling.

"Let's get going."

Armin moves from under the bed, then reaches out to help Ina. He dusts himself and Ina off and then stretches out his stiff muscles. Sleeping on the floor was about as comfortable as he expected, but he'll be alright. This was for her.

* * *

To the Guest reviewer: Thank you so much for your review! To answer your question, yes Isabel and Farlan do exist in this story. I actually mention them somewhere in this fic. They're not exactly relevant to the plot, but I could never remove them from Levi's life! That's blasphemy! I'm glad you're enjoying the story, I hope you stick around for the rest.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there, lovely people! Here's the next chapter. Wow, So I checked the word count and this is the longest one yet. I hope you guys don't mind that. Also with this chapter you'll notice the slight shift in focus in terms of main characters. I don't want to say anything just yet. You guys are smart, maybe you'll figure it out. Enjoy!

* * *

Although Ina seems to be getting more comfortable with her surroundings, there are still some things that can't change so quickly. No matter how well she feels during the day, whenever she closes her eyes, she sees the face of a soldier trying to hurt her again. Night after night she finds herself hiding under her bed in the infirmary, crying while also trying not to make a sound. But night after night, big brother is there. He brings the light with him and reminds Ina that the monsters are all gone. He stays under the bed with her even though she knows it makes him uncomfortable. He holds her and talks to her about the ocean, or reminds her of the nice day she had. Ina has never been more thankful for big brother.

"Do you think they're becoming too attached?" Hange asks Levi as she watches Ina take Armin's hand from across the room during breakfast.

"Who?" Levi inquires.

"Armin and Ina. I went to wake them and I found them cuddled up under the bed _again_. I guess I don't know why that's happening, but it had me thinking that Armin might be getting too close."

"Are you suggesting Arlert has an agenda?"

"I don't know, Levi. We all trust him, he's intelligent, kind, and very understanding, but… I just don't know." Hange isn't sure why she feels so uneasy. "Maybe I'm wrong. I mean it could be nothing. I just feel the need to be overprotective. I don't want her to get hurt." She confesses. The sheer concentration and concern she exhibits is enough to make Levi pay more attention.

Levi knows that Armin's intentions are pure. He can tell by the look in the teenagers eyes whenever he is with the young girl. Ill intent can be spotted a mile away, especially if it's the only thing you ever saw for the better part of your life. Still, Levi would be a liar if he said his gut was always right. He's been wrong before. While he doubts Armin has any wishes to harm Ina, he can't help but understand Hange's concern. He, too, wants to protect her. She's seen enough horrors for one lifetime. Levi has it in his power to keep her safe and healthy, so that's what he'll do.

"I'll speak with him. Watch her until lunch." He finishes his tea.

Hange just nods, that uneasy expression still lingering on her face.

"Stop worrying."

"Just… go easy on him."

"What the fuck is easy? Do you want the truth or not?"

Hange sighs in defeat. "The truth. Definitely the truth."

"That's what I thought. Go easy…" Levi rolls his eyes.

When it's time for her tea, she joins the captain at his table. Most everyone has left by this time and only Hange, Levi, and Ina remain.

Ina wishes to return to big brother. She feels so uneasy when he is not with her. She's come to rely on him whenever she gets that bad feeling in her chest. He is always able to say something that calms her down. Something that makes her feel safe. Ina never wants that feeling to disappear.

Her wishes are ignored and all but destroyed when Hange speaks.

"Armin has training and he needs to focus. You'll be with me today."

"But-" Ina stops herself. Don't protest, you might get in trouble. She nods her understanding. "Okay."

Neither soldier is blind to her discomfort.

"You'll see him again at lunch." Hange tries to reassure her.

Ina just nods again. Don't cry. The captain does not like tears. Don't upset him. You belong to him now, don't mess this up.

"Okay." She feels a horrible pressure building up in her chest. It's that bad feeling that big brother makes go away. It won't go away without him here. Ina folds her arms and drops her head. She's yelling at herself to just make it all stop. Make the pain stop. She has to try.

"May I use the bathroom?" She mumbles just loud enough for Levi to hear.

"Let's go." Levi pushes his cup back ignoring the look of confusion on Hange's face.

"Oh… No that's… Never mind." Ina just takes another sip of tea. It calms her nerves only just enough that she doesn't feel so on edge.

"Ina, come with me." Levi stands.

"Yes." Ina climbs down from the bench and stands at attention, almost like she's awaiting orders.

"Let's go." Levi starts walking and Ina follows diligently behind him.

Levi stops abruptly in an empty hallway and kneels in front of Ina. As soon as she notices his eyes on her she tries to look anywhere but at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Ina responds automatically. She continues looking down to avoid his piercing gaze.

"Ina, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing, sir."

"I told you, it's Levi. Not Captain, and definitely not 'sir'."

"Yes, Levi." She looks up at him again. "I… I'm fine. Honest. I don't want to cause any trouble for you."

Levi sighs. "You're not causing trouble. But I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"I will." Ina nods slowly. "Sorry."

"No more apologies. Don't be afraid to speak your mind."

"Okay."

"So tell me, what's going on?"

"Can I… Go with big brother?"

"Not while he's in training. Hange will be looking after you until lunch. Ina, why are you crying."

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to stop." Ina tries to back away only to run into the wall behind her. She wipes her tears and tries so very hard to breathe.

"Ina," Levi slowly reaches out to touch her shoulder, but regrets it when she flinches and shuts her eyes, turning her head in expectancy of a slap to her face. Just like Krista said she would.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe here." He whispers. "It's alright."

"Big brother makes me feel safe. Bad feelings go away." Ina admits.

"Do you feel safe with me?"

Just as he expected. She says nothing.

"Ina, do you think I would hurt you?" Just saying it out loud makes his skin crawl. Makes him feel disgusted with himself for no real reason.

"I'm trying." She can barely lift her head. "I know… I know you're the good soldiers." Her voice trembles.

"Don't force it." Levi can't help the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wants her to trust him, but he knows better than anyone that trust has to be earned. She has every right to keep him at arm's length.

"Don't do anything you're not comfortable with."

"I… Um… Thank you." Ina nods.

He sighs again. "Armin isn't going anywhere. He just has other responsibilities." When Levi brushes stray hairs from Ina's face, she doesn't flinch. "I know how you feel, Ina. I know that it's frightening to be alone in a strange place. But you have to realize that you aren't alone. Yes, you have Armin, but you must remember that the rest of us are also here to help you. Myself included."

Now both his hands rest on her shoulders and he can feel Ina beginning to relax. She's never heard anyone speak with such a sense of honesty. Ina owes a lot to Captain Levi. She hasn't forgotten that he saved her life That he promised to protect her and that he's very patient with her despite her erratic behavior. She realizes the captain has done nothing but go out of his way to help her, but she's still shrinking away from him. Ina hasn't even given him a chance

"I'm sorry, Levi. I… I don't mean… I'm not- not trying..." Ina doesn't know how to make her thoughts into words. There is so much she wishes to tell him. Ever since she talked to him that morning, her trust in Levi has surpassed even how much she trusts Armin. And to Ina that is saying something. Big brother makes her feel safe in the moment. Levi gives Ina a sense of security, and that's a feeling she's never had before. Why, then, does she shrink away every time he so much as turns in her direction? She doesn't know and she can't explain it. It doesn't feel fair, but it's almost like she has no control over any of this. Her body reacts before her mind can catch up and before she can even think about what's happening.

Levi just shakes his head. "It's fine, Ina. No one here expects anything of you. That wouldn't be fair to you. Just do what feels right."

Levi can't for the life of him understand why he's putting so much energy into looking after this kid. Can't understand why he cares what she thinks of him. So what if she's afraid of him? Half the world is afraid of him. That doesn't stop him from doing his job. Doesn't stop him from being damn good at his job. All of that is what Levi tells himself every time he looks at Ina. It doesn't matter if she's afraid. But for some reason, Levi knows that's a lie. It does matter to him. He doesn't want it to. He wishes it didn't. He wishes that he wasn't constantly thinking about her. Wishes that he could close his eyes at night without double checking to make sure she was comfortable and okay. But he can't. Levi always finds himself talking with Hange to make sure that the physical therapy went well and that Ina has no pain. He tried going to bed once without checking on her. Tossed and turned all night.

What the hell is this kid doing to him?

"It's going to be alright." Levi reassures her once more.

Ina nods, her eyes not leaving his face.

"When Armin has completed his tasks, you can spend the rest of the day with him and the 104th."

Ina's face lights up at the prospect. "Really?"

"Yes." Goddammit she's adorable. He doesn't even realize he's smiling until it's too late.

"Are you ready to head back now?"

Ina shakes her head, slightly embarrassed. "I really do have to use the bathroom." She smiles sheepishly.

"It's right over here."

* * *

"Sit." Levi orders.

"Thank you, sir." Armin tries not to sound intimidated. He's never been in Levi's office. Eren left this place with a black eye last time he was here. While Eren probably had it coming because of his big mouth, Armin can't help but feel slightly apprehensive. He doesn't heal like his Titan friend.

Levi says nothing at first. In fact, he barely acknowledges Armin. He sits at his desk writing in what looks like some kind of journal.

"Uh… Sir?"

"Brat?" Levi still doesn't look up from whatever he's writing.

"Can I ask why you've called me here?"

"No."

Silence resumes. It's loud as ever in Armin's anxious ears.

"About the kid."

"Yes, sir?" Armin has calculated the many ways this conversation could go. Let's see which route the captain takes.

"Originally, I had planned to ask these questions in a different setting." Levi starts. "But after speaking with her, I realize that's probably not necessary." His attention is focused more on his pen than on Armin.

"Sir?"

"You're spending a lot of time with the smaller brat."

"It's only because she asked-" Levi stops Armin right there.

"Doesn't really matter what she asks, now does it?" He says quickly.

"Sir, are you insinuating that I would try to hurt this girl?"

Levi's silence is all the answer he needs. Armin sits back, baffled and somewhat insulted. "You think I'd to to her what those MPs did?"

Again, Levi's only response is a glance in Armin's direction. That is exactly what he's asking.

"Captain?!" Armin did not mean to raise his voice.

"You want to know why we keep ending up under the bed?" Armin's question almost sounds like a challenge. It's intriguing. Levi just lets Armin answer his clearly rhetorical question.

"She keeps dreaming about these MPs doing who knows what to her. It takes me nearly half an hour to convince she's no longer with those psychos on a _good_ day. Some nights have been far worse." Armin takes a breath. He hates bringing this up. It's no ones business but ina's. She's embarrassed enough.

"Ina begged me not to let them take her again, that she couldn't do it anymore- whatever 'it' was. She was lying in a pool of her own sweat, while all the pain from her past tortured her. She wouldn't even come out from under the bed after she realized it was just me in the room and not those sick bastards." Armin shudders just thinking about the many things someone could have done to make Ina so afraid. Just recalling seeing the pain she was in makes Armin feel so helpless.

"Why… Why on earth would I want to make her feel that way?!"

The Captain just looks at him. The silence is driving Armin crazy.

"You want to know why I haven't left her side?"

"Seems you're going to tell me anyway."

"Hell yeah I'm going to tell you. After being asked such an insulting question I think I deserve to be heard."

"Is that so?"

"How can you- just-" Armin groans loudly, not even showing the full extent of his frustration. He never realized how infuriating the captain could be sometimes. But he probably just feels a little more on edge because he's already upset.

"I'll have you know, _Captain_ ," the formal title is spoken with the most sincere form of sarcasm, "that I spent the majority of my childhood under the boots of my enemies. I would pick myself up day after day only to be pushed- _shoved_ into the ground whenever it suited them."

Levi is finally paying full attention to Armin. He says nothing, only because he knows Armin is far from finished.

"I understand why you're asking this." Armin continues. "Really I do, but forgive me, are you fucking kidding?!" His blue eyes are wide with irritation and disbelief. He leans back and moves his hair from his eyes with a heavy sigh. Levi's only response is a smirk. The first rise he's seen in Arlert. Proof that the brat possesses the same fire that kept Levi alive his entire life.

"Captain I'd sooner start a fight with you that I _know_ I'd lose than do anything to hurt a small child, much less Ina." Armin feels his hands shaking with a wild torrent of emotions.

"I'm not like you, sir, I'm not strong. People don't look at me with fear of what I could do. I'm weak, and I know that. Kids like Ina and me had no choice but to depend on others because we could not protect ourselves. In her case, she had no one." Armin informs. "I know it doesn't matter much to you, but I'm to Ina who Eren and Mikasa have always been to me. Without them, I would be _nothing._ I'd be dead and not a damn person would care. I certainly wouldn't be sitting here having this bullshit conversation if that were the case."

Levi raises an eyebrow at the last comment.

"Forgive me for speaking freely, sir. I apologize for mouthing off." Armin isn't really sure if he means that. At least not right now.

"By all means, brat, continue."

"I have grown attached to her. I know little time has passed but I care about her. Like I said, captain, I understand why you asked. It makes sense. What does some brat in the survey corps have to gain from letting a little kid trail after him?"

"What do you have to gain, Armin?"

He's caught off guard by the question.

"Well, sir." Levi notices Armin attempt to swallow his nerves.

"It's not about what I have to gain, and it never has been. It's about her. I want that look in her eyes to go away. I want her to know the good side of humanity. My friends helped me to do that and more. With them, I felt safe, important… And like I was worth something. Worth more than the mud those kids used to throw at me, more than the dirty alleyways in Shiganshina where so much of my blood has been spilt. Ina has that chance, sir, and it means everything to me that I'm the one giving it to her. So yes, I'm willing to be there when she needs me. I'll sleep on the floor if she doesn't feel safe in her bed, I'll talk her through the panic attacks, I'll do her physical therapy, whatever it takes, sir." His heart is pounding. Armin never imagined he'd be bold enough to share this much with the Levi. He never imagined the Captain would care.

"Eren and Mikasa never gave up on me. Even when I told them to forget about me, they stuck by my side. Ina needs just that, sir. She needs to know there _are_ good guys. People that won't give up on her. We can be those good guys." Finally his heart starts to slow. Armin feels himself sweating. Wow, he got pretty worked up just now.

"You were right, captain. It's not all about what she wants. I _want_ to do this. I could have taken one look at those eyes and ran away from the whole thing, but I didn't. I'm naive like that, sir. I believed I could help her and that's what I'm attempting to do so long as she needs it."

Levi doesn't take his sharp eyes off of Armin for even a second. The younger scout waits… What for, he isn't sure yet.

"It's not naive to have faith in someone." Levi comments quietly. "Don't let anyone make you think for a second that you've made a foolish choice." He orders. "Your friends didn't second guess themselves, nor should you."

"Yes, sir. I'm seeing this through to the end."

More silence.

"I wasn't born strong, Arlert." Levi admits.

"Sir?"

"You said you weren't strong like me. I wasn't always this way." He makes eye contact with the younger soldier once more.

"I've had my fair share of ass kickings." Levi says matter of factly. "None of that is relevant, though. True strength isn't determined by how many titans you can bring down or how you measure up in a fist fight. It comes from persevering hardships, and pressing forward despite our weaknesses."

"Yes, sir."

"You may lack physical strength, but in these shitty times, strength of character is just as important. Without that and courage of heart, physical prowess means absolutely nothing. No one in the corps is taken for granted, because we need more than brawny idiots with sharp swords and dull minds."

Armin just nods. Is the captain offering advice? Is this a heart to heart? He has no idea, so he just listens.

"I know you had no intentions of harming the girl."

"I understand, sir."

"You're doing well with her. She still hasn't completely adjusted, which is to be expected." Levi leans back in his chair crosses his arms.

"I know." Armm sighs. "I can convince myself that she's already better, but she isn't. I guess it was wishful thinking." He lowers his head.

"She's been through more than most of us can imagine." Levi knows Armin doesn't need that reminder, but says it anyway.

"I know. It's just… Really hard watching her in pain. I just wish…"

"She has to take her time. You of all people should know that."

"I… I do." He sounds defeated. "Just more of that hopeless optimism."

"Not hopeless, Arlert. Maybe just… Unrealistic. I grew up on the streets just like she did. It's not a lifestyle that can be easily forgotten. It becomes a part of you."

Armin notices the faraway look in Levi's eyes. The Captain probably has his own share of awful memories.

"Keep doing what you're doing, Arlert. You've made more progress in this short time than Hange or I ever could."

"Well I think that's just because she didn't know where she was. Now that she understands she's surrounded by people that only want to help her, I think she'll start to open up a little more." Armin thinks of her as a cherry blossom that has yet to bloom. He can tell Ina has a bright personality. She's just not ready to show it yet. She doesn't know how. When she does learn to open up, Armin knows everyone will love her. Maybe she'll even manage to break through Captain Levi's cold exterior.

Armin has no idea that she already has.

"She just needs time." He concludes.

"As I was saying, continue to look after her. This isn't a daycare center, so if you're going to be taking her everywhere you need to keep an eye on her. Should she come into harm's way, whether by accident or otherwise, the entire 104th class will answer to me." Levi's tone is dark, pure honesty laced with malice dripping in each word. It sends a shiver up and back down Armin's spine.

"Understood." Armin tries his best to hide the tremble in his voice.

"Dismissed. You'll find her with Hange."

"Sir." Armin stands, salutes, and could not possibly leave fast enough.

* * *

"How was your day?" Levi chances striking up a conversation with Ina as they have their evening tea. He can't fathom why he feels so compelled to sit and talk with some kid, but he is. Hange has left with Armin to prepare Ina's physical therapy and the only other remaining recruits are those tasked with cleaning up for the night.

Ina nods after she takes another satisfying sip of her herbal tea. "Good."

"Does your back feel better?"

"A little. I'm… I'm still sore." She's retreating more into herself. Levi feels he should wrap this up.

"Your therapy should help. Are you ready to go?" He downs the last of his tea.

"No!" Ina says suddenly. "Sorry." She lowers her voice and drops her head, something Levi notices her do quite a bit.

"Can… We stay a little longer?" She asks.

"Sure."

Ina decides that she'll try to be bold. She sits up and grabs the teapot, pouring more for Levi as well as herself.

"Thanks." The smallest of grins crosses his face. This is the second time today that her Captain has smiled at her. She likes it, he looks more calm that way.

"Thank you… For making me tea every night." Ina tries to speak a little louder.

"I'm glad to know it helps."

"Um…" Ina wants to talk to him more. Get to know him. Give him that chance that she's given everyone else. "How… How long have you been a soldier?"

He finds the question odd, but answers it nonetheless. "A little too long, I'm afraid."

Ina looks at him with confusion.

Levi shrugs as he tries to elaborate. "Maybe ten years? No that's not right. I've lost count actually." His quiet chuckle surprises them both.

 _A/N: I just threw in a random number I actually have no idea how long he's been in the corps or how old he was when he started lol. I know it's probably wrong but hey the story is still intact._

"Really? But… does that mean you were a kid when you started?"

"No way in hell- sorry." He makes sure to censor himself going forward. "I was in my twenties-"

Ina nearly chokes on her next sip. "Huh?"

She isn't the first and she won't be the last person to misjudge his young-ish appearance. It's the height, Levi knows this. He used to find it incredibly annoying but after all these years he just finds people's surprise funny as hell. Mostly because of how embarrassed they get when they realize their gross miscalculation. He straight up laughs for the first time in… What has it been? Weeks? Months? Can it have been _years_?

Ina's hands practically jump to her face and she stares at a spot on the table. She's embarrassed, Levi thinks as he watches her. Dammit she is adorable.

"I'm a little older than you think."

"Oh." Great she tries talking to him and he laughs at her. Just perfect. "Sorry."

"I'm not laughing at you." Levi takes a breath. Was laughter always this exhausting? "I'm not making fun of you. It's just that I get this a lot and by now I find it rather funny when I tell people my actual age." He starts to bounce with laughter again. "It's priceless."

Ina is finding his laughing contagious. First she smiles, then finds herself giggling. Levi has never heard a more... enchanting sound in his life. It's about as high pitched and squirrely as he'd have imagined. But instead of the sound battering against his ear drums like he expected, it resonates with him in a way that's not entirely familiar. It reminds him of the time when she was screaming and crying in pain. Except this time, not only does he enjoy the sound, he wants to be the one to make her laugh. To keep her smiling. She sounds lively and energetic and happy as she covers her face and continues to laugh. Levi feels proud to have brought a smile to her face. Why? He's starting not to care why and just roll with the punches.

The unlikely pair laugh until they're both tired of the sound.

"Wow… I haven't laughed like that in so long." Levi muses as he finishes his second cup.

Ina takes a deep breath. "Me… Me neither. It felt good… To laugh. Good in my tummy." She likes the fluttery feeling deep in her belly and and how her body is always light and airy.

"Does feel pretty good, doesn't it?"

"I never really… I never had any reason to laugh before. Not even in my dreams." Ina confesses. Another sip of tea makes her feel a little better.

"Can I share something with you?"

Ina just nods and holds on to her teacup tightly.

"I grew up in this place called the underground, and I spent a lot- if not most- of my childhood living on the streets."

Ina looks up at him. "Like me…" She's grown quiet.

Levi just nods at her realization. "Like you. I didn't really have much to laugh about either. I just had to survive."

She nods her understanding.

"Becoming a soldier saved my life, ironically. Had I remained on the streets, I'm sure my luck would have run out on me."

"So you like it here?"

"Like probably isn't the right word for it. Being a soldier is a dangerous line of work. Any of us could die at any time. But… There's something about having a purpose. Putting my skills to use and searching for the truth. That makes it worthwhile for me."

"Could… That happen for me? Could I…. Find my… my purchase?" (Wrote this by accident but I could totally see a cutie patootie like her mixing up her words so I'll keep it).

Levi has never found anyone this cute. It's bothering him just how cute she is. Has he even used the word cute in a sentence before meeting this kid? He clears his throat just to avoid laughing again.

"I think so." He pushes his cup to the side. "You're in a safe place for the first time. Now that you're off the street and your strength is returning, you have a chance to simply… be a child. I'd advise from experience that you not take that opportunity for granted."

Ina shakes her head. "I won't. I won't."

"But you're young. You don't really need to figure out your entire life right now, anyways."

At first she just nods.

"Thank you." Ina is staring into the abyss of her teacup.

"You don't have to thank us. That's not why we're helping you." She looks up at him once again.

"Then why are you helping me, Captain Levi?"

"We-"

"No." Ina interrupts him. "Why are _you_ helping me, Captain?"

"It's Levi."

"Please… Please answer my question." Nervous and embarrassed as she is, Ina's brown eyes look right at him. They seek an answer.

"I don't really have a clear answer." Levi starts. "I guess it's not all that different from why Armin wants to help you. I don't want you to suffer anymore than you already have. I know what that's like. No one deserves to live in fear the way you have." He notices that Ina is hanging on every word. So he continues. "I had a hard childhood, but I was able to fend for myself. I realized not everyone has that luxury. Young kids like you were at the mercy of those more powerful than you. People whose sole job is to keep you safe were abusing their privilege. It's disgusting. I'm not answering your question." He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. Stop rambling you idiot. "I can't really explain why I'm helping you, Ina. You deserve an answer but… I don't really have one. I just know that I _want_ to help you. With us, you have the chance rely on others to be strong and to keep you safe. I think that's how it should be, and so I choose to help make that possible."

Ina takes one last sip before sliding off the bench. She walks over to stand next to where he sits. Levi assumes that she must be ready to leave now. So he stands too. He's not really prepared when she wraps her tiny arms around his middle.

"I know you said to stop, but can I thank you one more time?"

Levi responds by returning the hug. She is just too damn _cute_. It's almost annoying to Levi how absolutely adorable this girl is.

"Just this once."

He can't help the smile the spreads across his face. That's _four_ times she's made him smile in a _single_ day. What the hell is it about this girl? It's not even that he doesn't mind her presence. Levi actually finds himself in the best of moods whenever she is with him. is that strange? Does that make sense?

* * *

"Well it's about time!" Hange exclaims when Levi and Ina enter the infirmary hand in hand. "Armin fell asleep on his feet so I sent him to bed."

"Sorry…" Ina replies sheepishly.

"We decided one cup of tea wasn't satisfactory so we had another." Levi doesn't really seem to care. He enjoyed this time he spent with Ina.

"Well, glad you had fun, but I've lost my assistant. Ina, are you okay with that or do you just want to call it a night?" She walks over to where Ina stands, still holding onto Levi's hand.

Ina looks up at Levi. "Um… Can you help? Only… Only if you're okay with it."

"Sure."

Hange nearly jumps when she sees Levi smile down at the little girl.

"Well…. Let's get started."

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! I hope everyone sticks around to see all the twists and turns I have in mind. Thank you all for reading. Also, to reply to my guest reviewer: I know it's going to sound hard to believe, but I never once drew the comparison between Armin and Ina and Levi and Isabel. How... I'm not entirely sure because when you pointed it out it seemed like... incredibly obvious. Must be my tunnel vision. Also, yeah I think this chapter might explain a lot more Ina's feelings about Levi vs her feelings about Erwin. To her, Erwin is just another soldier with a generic and intimidating face. But Levi is the person who rescued her from the rubble. He's the person who finally convinced her that her days of abuse were behind her. The sense of security that she feels with Levi is an important part of the story. You'll see why as I continue. She sees Levi in a way that no one else can and in turn, he understands her struggle in a way that even Armin can't fully appreciate. Thank you so much for your reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! -Mimi


	9. Chapter 8 and a half

So I literally sat at my computer with the next chapter read to go and I just wasn't satisfied. I felt like something was missing. That's how "Chapter 8 1/2" happened. It's fairly short but it makes the transition in the next chapter a whole lot smoother. I meant to upload this yesterday but after time got away from me. Hope y'all enjoy this.

* * *

It's very easy for everyone to pick up a routine as the days start turning into weeks. Everyone on base has grown very accustomed to seeing a little girl running around base with one or all of the former members of the 104th class. She's adopted them as her family. Ina never imagined she'd have so many brothers and sisters. All so fun and kind and very protective. She doesn't recall ever having felt this…. Happy before. She never felt like she belonged anywhere until she ended up here completely by chance.

It's a nice feeling.

* * *

"Why aren't you at dinner, hot shot?" Hange finds levi in the infirmary.

"Why aren't _you_?" Levi retorts, his eyes not leaving what he's reading.

"Getting an ice pack for the cupcake." Hange reaches into the cooler for just that.

The set of papers fall from Levi's hands. "What happened?!"

Hange can't remember the last time she heard him so alarmed.

"Answer me, Glasses what the fuck did those brats do?!"

"Easy there, Levi." Her eyebrows crease, giving her a more serious look than usual.

"What is with you and easy? Just tell me is she alright?"

Hange's face breaks into a smug smile. Levi wants to smack her right about now.

"You never answered my question, Levi. What are you doing in the infirmary? And why do you have Ina's charts?" She's still smiling as though she knows something he doesn't. She probably does. Levi can be clueless when he wants to be. Hange doesn't know how he manages to do it, but Levi glares even harder at her.

"I was just checking on her progress. I- _why_ are you looking at me like that?"

Hange just stifles a laugh. "You're adorable, Levi. Have I ever told you that?"

His irritation is only growing. Adorable? He wonders how adorable she'd think he was if he put his foot in her ass.

"And _I_ was just getting an ice pack for Ina because she tripped and fell today. She's fine, Levi. It's just a rolled ankle. I checked her out myself, no broken bones."

"Why weren't those goddamn brats watching her. She's _one_ kid, it can't be that hard." Levi rolls his eyes at their sheer incompetence. He really should just keep Ina with him on training days. No way would he be stupid enough to put her in harm's way.

"Actually, Connie broke her fall. It was pretty spectacular maneuvering on his part I have to say." Hange recalls. "Your little girl is mighty clumsy."

Levi shrugs. "Yeah, she's attracted to the damn ground- wait- what the fuck did you just say?"

Hange barks with laughter.

"What the hell is so funny? And what does that even mean 'my little girl'?" Holy shit talking to this woman is exhausting.

"Levi, you prepare all of her meals, make her tea every day, you've practically been doing her physical therapy on your own, you're so overprotective no one can even think about her without first asking you if it's okay. You check her charts at least three times a week and I know you're the one that's been leaving that random -not so random- cash to buy her new clothes every time we send a scout into town. Levi, this girl is the only person in the entire universe that makes you smile."

"What the hell is your point? So I look after her and I'm thorough. There's nothing wrong with that."

Hange gasps with a realization and tries to cover her face with the ice pack. She can't help but smile. This is just precious.

"I swear if you don't stop fucking laughing I'll break your goddamn jaw." Levi promises.

"I'm sorry, it's just. Levi," her smile is strange. Like she's looking at a picture that makes her the happy kind of sad. Or maybe the sad kind of happy. Levi can't tell but he doesn't care.

"You love her."

"Don't be ridiculous." Levi scoffs.

"I'm serious as a Titan attack! I think Humanity's strongest has fallen in love."

"How fucking dare you, you piece of shit. Don't you ever imply that-" Hange cuts him off. "Oh relax I didn't mean it like that Captain obvious."

Now it's her turn to roll her eyes. Is Levi really this dense? Sweet molasses.

Levi is about to continue yelling at her when Hange starts to speak again.

"What I meant," she holds her hand up to silence him, "is that you the way you treat Ina is pretty damn close to how a father treats his daughter."

"I- what?" Did he hear her right? Father? Daughter? "What?"

"My my, humanity's strongest is definitely not humanity's smartest." Hange jests.

"Fuck you." All he can do is spout profanities at this point as Hange continues.

"I don't know what you're so upset about. You're not doing anything wrong. So you love her. Where's the downside to that? We all do. Only with you, it's different."

"How so?" Levi crosses his arms. Why is he even entertaining this psycho?

"What the difference is, dear friend, is that she loves you right back. Because despite how much time she spends with me or the 104th or anyone on base, it's peanuts to just how incredibly happy she is around you."

"You're talking out of your ass now." Levi picks up the chart that he had forgotten about and puts it back in its place. "I don't treat her any different-"

"Stop. Just... stop right there." She sets the ice pack down and closes the distance between them. "Levi, what are you so afraid of?"

"I'm not _afraid_ of anything." He retorts, putting up more walls by the second. Hange steps even closer, coming right to the edge of his bubble of personal space.

"Levi Ackerman. Have you ever been able to lie to me?"

"Fuck off, Glasses." He tries to end the conversation but she grabs his shoulders and holds on for dear life.

"Remember that night on the roof? After Isabel and Farlan were killed?"

"How the hell is that relevant?" Levi doesn't like to think about that night. Not counting when he had the panic attack a few weeks back, that was the most vulnerable he had ever felt. His entire world had been destroyed. His family wasn't just killed, they were torn to shreds, and he was powerless to help them.

"Levi, you know I wouldn't bring something like that up just to hurt you. You know that." The fun and games have all but evaporated from her honey brown eyes. She's being serious and Levi knows this. He knows Hange wouldn't try to trigger him on purpose.

"I remember that night." He mumbles.

Once Hange is sure that he won't run off on her, she releases his shoulders. They sit on one of the vacant infirmary beds side by side.

"Isabel and Farlan were your family, Levi. They meant the world to you. You fell apart after losing them. Are you… Levi are you worried that acknowledging your feelings about Ina will somehow make things _too_ real? That something will happen to her?" She takes his hand, and makes no comment on how much it's shaking.

"I… I don't want…" Levi takes a deep breath and keeps his head down. "Everyone I've ever gotten close to has either left, gotten hurt, or killed."

His mother, Kenny, Isabel, Farlan.

"Well I'm still here, and I don't plan on going anywhere any time soon." She reassures him by gently squeezing his hand.

"Levi, I can't promise that nothing will ever happen. That's shitty, I know. But I do know that whether or not you admit it outloud or even to yourself, you love that little girl."

"No." He turns his head so she can't see his face. "No, I don't."

"Levi-"

"You don't understand. I- I've never cared about anyone this much. I've never wanted to protect anyone more. I've never- _never_ \- wanted to make someone happy before. I… shit, I think I would do anything for her. That's what I meant, Glasses. I don't just love her, I fucking cherish that girl. I… goddammit, I adore her. I shouldn't. I have no reason to get so fucking attached, but I am." His confession leaves his heart pounding so hard that Hange can feel it pulsing through his hand.

"You know," she wipes away a stray tear, "you can be straight up poetic when you want to be."

"Shut up." He's still trying to calm down his erratic heartbeat.

"If that's how you feel, Levi, what's the problem? Why not just tell her just that?"

Levi scoffs. "What good would that do? She's better off without being burdened with something like that."

"Levi, nothing is going to happen to Ina."

"You don't know that!" He explodes. "What if I go away or get killed and she's left alone? I could never do that to her."

"You idiot." She lightly shoves him. "You really don't have a clue."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Levi glares at her.

"Remember when you had that… whatever that was called, and you were off base for like a week or something?"

"What about it?"

"She cried for an entire day when she realized you were gone. Did I not tell you this?"

"Must have slipped your greasy ass mind." Levi chides.

"Yeah, it must have. Okay, but you _have_ to remember how she glued herself to you as soon as you got back?"

Levi tries to recall. The trip itself was pretty forgettable, and he hates when he has to make those official military visits. Such a waste of his time.

"Oh…" He remembers. " _Oh..._ "

"Yeah. She jumped right into your arms and stayed there for like 3 hours. I can't believe you forgot about that."

"Well… Actually, no I couldn't forget that if I tried." He had no problem staying with her. Was content simply because she was with him. They didn't even talk much when he got back. She just wanted to stay in his arms and Levi was perfectly alright pulling up a chair and sitting with her until she fell asleep.

Hange catches him grinning before he fixes his face into another frown. She doesn't understand his dilemma. What is he so worried about?

"Well then how could you think-"

"I've already established that I'd die for this girl. What more do you want?"

"What are you so worried about, Levi?"

"I'm not!"

"Goddammit, you stubborn ass, tell the truth!" Hange shoves him harder, her expression tense. Levi has to admit that even he doesn't like to cross Hange when she becomes angry. Her temper is a special kind of frightening.

"People around me get hurt. If… If I keep my distance, she'll be safe. If anything were to happen to her I don't even know what I'd do. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Levi," Hange puts her arm around his shoulders. "That still doesn't mean that you and Ina can't both be happy. Don't you get it? She knows you'll keep her safe. She trusts you unconditionally. But she also loves you. Levi, you've become her world. Imagine how devastated she would be if you took yourself out of the equation. It would crush her. Hate to break it to you, hotshot, but you became her father the moment you pulled her from that rubble."

"I…. I'm a father?"

"Welcome to parenthood, Captain Obvious."

* * *

Thank you again for reading. I'm going to go ahead and post the next chapter since this one was so short.

To reply to my reviewer: Again, something I never even thought about until you brought it up. Yeah I guess the irony here is that no matter how smooth Erwin thinks he is, he can't get though to this kid. She comes around eventually. I don't expressly mention it in the story but come on, it's not hard for everyone to get attached that little munchkin.


	10. Chapter 9

Enjoy! This takes place a few days after the conversation from last chapter (8 1/2)

* * *

"Please, Levi?" Ina pouts.

"I already gave you my answer." Levi wants to walk away before Ina's pouty eyes can wear him down.

"Sir, she'd be strapped and secured. No one's better with 3D gear than Mikasa." Armin tries to plead Ina's case.

"I don't care, I said no."

Armin sighs in defeat while Ina drops her head to hide her disappointment.

"Can I watch them from the ground?" Ina still enjoys watching them fly through the air, when she's allowed to, that is

"No."

Ina still doesn't have it in her to protest an order from Levi. She knows he only has her best interest at heart, but he sure can be strict sometimes.

"You'll be with me this afternoon. Arlert, you're dismissed."

"Uh… Yes, sir." Armin salutes. "I'll see you at dinner, Ina."

"Brat, be sure to leave her harness behind."

Both Ina and Armin smile at this, but try to hide it from the ever grumpy captain.

"Sure thing, sir." Armin hands Ina the harness they designed just for her. "Have fun, Ina." Armin whispers before walking away.

"I said you couldn't go with them, I never said you couldn't go at all." Levi gestures for Ina to follow.

"Really?!" Ina is practically hopping with joy and even starts to skip down the hall next to Levi.

"Thank you! Thank you so much Papa- oh!" She stops in her tracks and covers her mouth with both hands. He's told her countless time. It's just Levi.

Just Levi.

He stops as well and just looks down at her, his expression unreadable.

"I'm sorry, Levi! I just- it- I wasn't trying- oh no…" Ina doesn't know what came over her, she's so so _so_ embarrassed. She starts walking in tiny circles as her brain tries to formulate an apology, an excuse, anything but the stammering nonsense coming out of her mouth right now.

"I wasn't thinking. I'm _so_ sorry. Wow, I can't- I didn't even- oh god." Her cheeks are bright red and burning hotter than a cup of tea. Like always, she brings her hands to her flaming cheeks to hide her embarrassment.

"I didn't mean it, Levi."

Levi just keeps walking, and Ina follows.

He didn't say anything. Is he upset with her? Should she keep apologizing or should she just leave it alone? Ina isn't sure. Her cheeks still burn and she's just so embarrassed she could melt right on the spot, but Levi barely acknowledges her as they head outside.

"Did they show you how to wear the harness?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Oh. Okay." Ina recalls what Krista and Mikasa showed her and uses that as her guide while trying to wear the harness properly. It doesn't do her much good. After a few minutes, Ina gives up. It's too confusing and she's almost certain this thing is upside down.

"Um…" Ina looks down at the ridiculous job she did and back up at Levi. "I think I need help." She pouts just slightly. Levi sighs. That pout will be the death of him, he knows it. She's just too damn cute. He wishes he could say that he hates it but he falls more in love with it each day.

He kneels in front of Ina to help her.

"It's pretty confusing. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it." He tightens the straps around her waist and legs. They knew it was too big but they made due with what they had. This is better. Ina can grow into this harness.

"Thank you, Levi."

He just stands and starts making his way to the supply cellar. Ina runs after him, unsure what she should be doing. She waits outside the cellar, not wanting to get in his way. She kicks at a pebble on the ground as she contemplates just how mad at her he really is. Ina has no idea where that came from. What could have possessed her to make her call him Papa? She doesn't even know what a father is like, considering she's never even had one. Why did it come to mind at all? He must think she's crazy. She wouldn't blame him.

Levi returns minutes later equipped with his 3D gear. He kneels once again, but facing away from her.

"Hop on." His tone is still so dull. Instead, ina moves to stand in front of him.

"Levi? Are you mad at me?"

The first change in his expression so far. He looks annoyed now.

"What would I have to be mad about?"

"Well… I… Never mind." Ina shakes her head. Before giving him a chance to respond, she gets behind him and wraps her arms around his neck. Levi supports her weight before standing up straight, then works on attaching her harness to his.

"Rules. Pay attention." Levi starts as he finishes joining the harnesses.

"Yes, Levi."

"Do _not_ let go unless I tell you its okay."

"Okay."

"Don't touch your harness, don't touch the gear, and _do not_ touch the blades." He won't take her into the forest without bringing some form of protection. "Are we clear?" Levi knows Ina will follow his orders.

"Yes, Levi." There it is again. The overwhelming urge to call him Papa. Why is this happening?

"Lastly. Count to three."

He takes off running in the direction of the trees.

"One…. Two…." Ropes with hooks attached to them shoot out of his gear, moving so fast Ina can't even see where they go. Before the number three can pass her lips she feels herself being pulled forward while also being lifted off the ground. All she can hear is the wind in her ears as they travel up and up and up. The breath is all but sucked out of her lungs when they start to fall. She gets it back right away and immediately starts shrieking right in Levi's ear. Her stomach is in her throat as she tightens her hold on Levi. The ground is just getting closer and closer at an alarming rate.

"Wait! Wait! PAPA!" Ina screams and shuts her eyes, burying her face in his shoulder.

She feels that same pull again and they're back in the air, going up and up. When they start to go down again they are simply pulled back up.

At some point in all this, Ina is able to open her eyes. Her screaming turns to excited squealing and cheering. She absolutely _loves_ the wind on her face and running through her hair. The trees look amazing from the air, almost like a whole different world exists in those high branches that are just close enough for her to touch. She doesn't, but she knows she could if she tried. Ina doesn't hear herself at all amid this excitement as she yells over the wind. She's completely unaware of what she's saying.

"Higher, Papa!"

"Papa! Look how pretty the trees are!"

"We're flying!"

That familiar pull once again. They go up and up until they come close to a thick tree branch. Levi lands on the branch with ease. He can hear Ina breathing heavily. He expected her to be this excited.

"Wow! Wow, Papa! That was _so_ much fun!" Ina loosens her hold on his neck but he immediately grabs her arm and pulls it back.

"Did I say let go?"

"No. Sorry, Papa- oh-" Again?! "Levi."

She imagines he should just leave her in the forest along with all her clumsy words.

He detaches their harnesses and then kneels so her feet are on the tree branch. After getting the okay to let go Ina does so only to fall backwards. Levi turns and catches her, his reflexes lightning quick. He helps her to sit down before taking a seat next to her. To be on the safe side, he loops his arm through a part of Ina's harness. Just in case.

"My hands are shaking." Ina is smiling as she watches the tremor in her hands calm down. Levi imagines she'll be pumped full of adrenaline right about now. First time is always an incredible thrill.

"That was amazing!" Ina sighs as she starts to look around. They're pretty high up in the tree, but it's leaves provide excellent coverage from the sun. She feels alive and wonderful and peaceful. "It's so beautiful up here. I've always wanted to see the trees from high up like this."

"Thank you so much for bringing me here, P- Levi. I've never had more fun in my life!" Ina's smile is sweet and her voice is laced with as much gratitude as she can muster.

"You know, I was hoping you _had_ meant it." Levi looks straight ahead.

"Huh?" Ina isn't sure what he means. "I did mean it! I've never had fun like-"

"No. Earlier, when you called me Papa. A part of me was hoping you'd meant it."

Ina's heart skips a beat.

"I would actually have really liked that." Levi says.

Her heart skips another beat.

"I- I did… Mean it. Before, in the hallway, it was the first time I said it aloud but not the first time I thought about it." Ina confesses. "I don't know why, it just makes sense in my head. I never had a dad- or a family before. Now I have all these brothers and sisters, but… I never thought of you as big brother. When I thought of you, I thought of Papa. Is that strange?"

"No, it's not strange. It makes sense to me too. Before you were just a girl I rescued. Now, it feels like you're a part of me… Like a daughter."

She gasps when he says this. "Really?" Her eyes fill with tears. "Your daughter?"

Levi just nods.

This is such a terrible idea. He shouldn't be having this conversation with her. Yet somehow the majority of his being is telling him that this is exactly what he should do. He loves this girl. Against all odds and logic and reason. This goes against everything Levi believes in. He's a soldier, he doesn't have time for children or petty relationships or basically any life outside of his job. The survey corps is his life. Destroying Titans and searching for the truth is his purpose. Why then… Why on earth does he feel so strongly compelled to have this girl be a part of his life? To be in her life? Levi knows why. He knows the answer. But it's stupid. It's reckless and selfish. He shouldn't. It might not turn out well for either of them, but that reason in and of itself is why Levi is all the more urged to protect this girl. To lay down his life for her so she can continue to thrive and be happy and safe. There's a chance that in the heat of this Titan mess, Levi might lose his life. Up until he met this child, he was okay with that. But now, he's not just living… Or dying for himself. He has Ina. He can't leave her behind. He can't let her come into harms way. He no longer wants to live in a world where there is no Ina. And he doesn't want her to live without him either. No one will protect her like he can. No one will love her like she deserves. This is his little girl. His joy. The only person in the world that can bring a smile to his face and such warm feelings to his heart.

A daughter belongs by her father's side.

"If you're alright with it, I'd gladly be your Papa if you'll be my Ina."

"Yes!" Ina cries. "Yes!" She throws herself into his arms and sobs on his shoulder. She's never been this happy. Nothing has ever felt more right to her.

"I want to be your Ina." She says quietly. "I want to be your Ina. I love you, Papa."

"I love you, Ina." He hugs her back.

Levi has never felt the need to show any form of affection but right now he wants nothing more than to hold Ina in his arms and tell her just how incredible he thinks she is and how she is the best thing that has ever happened to him.

Perfect, he thinks, of all the brats to grow attached to. He wants to complain, or kick himself for doing this, but he can't. Levi can't remember the last time he was this happy. He wants to protect her. To make her laugh and smile. To watch her grow. He has no idea how this is happening, but realizes soon enough how irrelevant that is. He doesn't just see a little girl anymore. Levi sees Ina. His daughter. His baby girl.

"Here, let me show you something." Levi stands and takes Ina into his arms. "Hold on to me."

He climbs up the tree to find a branch with less shade. "Close your eyes." Ina obliges. She feels Levi set her down again, but he keeps his hands on her shoulders to hold her steady.

"Open."

Ina opens her eyes to reveal an amazing fiery sunset. The explosion of light and beautiful bright colors is enough to leave her breathless.

"I've never seen the sky like this before." Ina sounds completely awe struck. "Papa, what's happening to it?" She wasn't outside much before coming here. Any time the soldiers took her outside, it was already dark. Sometimes they would cover her eyes so she couldn't see anything at all.

"The sun is setting."

"So this happens every day? This is how the sun goes to sleep?"

Levi can't help but smile. She's fucking adorable.

"Every day." He answers.

"Wow… it's so beautiful." Ina remarks.

He just watches her stare at the sky with a huge smile on her face. He'd do anything to keep her smiling.

"Another night we'll come out and see the stars."

"Stars? They're… They're real?" Someone tried to tell her about them once. Ina thought it was just a story to make her feel better. The few times she was out at night by herself, she saw nothing but clouds. Ina was sure stars didn't exist.

"Of course they're real. The sky hasn't been touched by humans. The stars are a nice reminder that there are still beautiful things in this world."

"Is it pretty like this?" Ina can't imagine anything being more breathtaking than this sheer brilliance before her.

"Yes and no. It's different, but still amazing to look at. I prefer the night sky to a sunset."

"Really?"

Levi nods. He still remembers looking up at the stars the night before his first mission outside of the walls. The night before his life changed forever.

"Thanks for bringing me out here, Papa!" Ina wraps her arms around his waist. "I had such a great time."

Levi just puts his arm around her. He can get used this.

* * *

"So how was it? Think you could get used to flying around?" Krista asks Ina at dinner.

"It was _incredible_!" Ina exclaims. "You guys get to do that all the time?!"

"That's right." Sasha joins the conversation. "We practically live in the air." She winks at Ina, who just giggles in response.

"It's so fun. We went high up in a tree and watched the sun go to sleep. The sky was so many colors." Ina recalls. Krista looks at her friends as she quietly laughs and mouths 'awwww'. Ina is so cute when she's excited.

"That does sound fun, kiddo." Jean is always more friendly and lively when Ina is around. She can soften the hardest of hearts with just one look.

"Sure does, but let's not get so caught up we forget to eat our food!" Armin laughs as he reminds Ina.

"Yes, big brother."

Eren groans. "What is _he_ doing here?" His attention focused on the entrance of the mess hall.

"Looks like the commander brought back a souvenir from the capital." Armin sighs.

"I hate it when they come snooping around. Why don't they just mind their business?" Connie sounds irritated. She wonders what it is that has them upset all of a sudden.

She gasps. Her heart practically stops beating.

No. No. No.

Ina gets up from the bench and starts to back away. She keeps her eyes on him, praying that he won't look this way and see her.

"Ina?"

"Hey Munchkin, what's the matter?"

"Where are you going, kiddo?"

She just shakes her head and continues to back away. Her vision is going black. It's getting harder to breathe. She can't hear anything but her heart and the blood rushing to her brain.

"No." She whimpers as she hits the wall behind her.

"Ina? What is it? Tell big brother what's wrong?"

"No."

She slides down to the ground and curls up on her side. They found her. She doesn't know how but they found her. They're going to take her away. She'll lose everything. Ina just starts to cry. It's over. It's all over.

Her brothers and sisters.

Miss Hange.

Papa.

She probably won't even get to say goodbye. They'll just take her and go, not wanting to waste any time picking up the trash. She can already feel them hitting her. Already feel the thick scratchy ropes around her hands and feet. She can smell the alcohol in the room and can hear them roar with laughter.

It's over.

"Go get Levi." Armin tells one of his friends. Krista is the first to move. She's so worried right now she can barely speak.

"Captain Levi, Sir." Krista knows she'll be reprimanded for interrupting a conversation with her superior officers, but this is important.

"What is it, brat?" Levi barely glances at her at first.

"It's Ina, sir."

Levi nearly spills his tea. "Where is she?"

Krista just starts running toward the back of the mess hall where most of her friends are huddled around something. Someone. Levi runs after her.

Commander Dok looks to Erwin and Hange with confusion. "Ina?"

"It's a bit complicated, but also part of the reason I've asked you to return to base with me. I'll explain it all in due time."

"Brats, _move_!" Levi yells. Some of them have to jump out of the way as Levi barrels toward their group.

"Ina?" Levi picks up the sobbing child and sits her in his lap. She has her eyes squeezed shut, afraid to look and see that her loved ones are already gone. "Ina, it's me." He whispers to her.

At that Ina's cries die down.

"Papa?" She whimpers. "Don't send me away."

Levi shushes her gently. "You go where I go, Ina. We're not sending you anywhere."

"Don't let them take me."

"I won't. You're staying right here." Levi picks her up. "You're right where you belong."

"Captain, she should wear this." Armin hands Levi his cloak. "I think she'd feel safer unseen."

Levi snatches the dark green cloak from Armin and slips it over Ina's head.

"We're just going to leave the mess hall, Ina." Levi tells her. "Keep your eyes closed." He gently pushes her head down until it rests on his shoulder. Levi glares at Erwin as he walks past their table and out the door. Erwin knew this would happen. Levi can tell by his calm expression.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! Not much of a cliffhanger. But I'll be back on Tuesday with another chapter. See you then!


	11. Chapter 10

Sorry for not updating on Tuesday like I promised. I have been feeling like dookie for like a week straight and just haven't felt up to putting the next chapter up but here it is, finally. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Armin." Jean nudges the blond after Levi exits the room. "Why the cloak?"

Armin looks over at the commanders table.

"The one thing Ina always remembered was what her abusers were wearing. My guess is, she saw Commander Dok's MP insignia and thought the worst. She's afraid that if they see her, they'll take her away."

"Do you think Dok is one of them? One of the sick bastards that hurt her?" Eren contemplates. Armin shakes his head. "Something is telling me he's probably not directly involved. Ina was always found by low level MPs and they'd keep her for weeks at a time. The commander spends more time in the capital than anywhere else." Armin is just theorizing.

"If I ever find out who hurt that kid I swear I'm going to end up in jail." Jean shakes his head, his anger bubbling so close to the surface.

"We'll probably be cell mates." Eren adds.

"I'm gonna castrate those bastards once I get my hands on them." Sasha nearly snaps her fork in half. "I'm so mad right now I can't fucking eat." She huffs.

"Guys, take it easy. Let's focus on what's in front of us. Ina is here, those monsters are not. She's our priority." Armin points out.

"Well of course she is, that'll never change. But every time she flinches or apologizes or gets jumpy, doesn't it just make your skin crawl?" Connie shivers.

"Yeah." Armin's response is quiet. "Yeah it does."

"Armin wasn't saying he doesn't want to kill those MPs for harming Ina. He's just saying that we'll have to wait for a better time to talk about our plans to murder military personnel." Mikasa downs the last of her drink.

"Uh… Yeah that's pretty much what I meant. Don't get me wrong, if I ever find out who they are, I'm quitting the corp that day to focus on hunting them all down. I wouldn't be able to rest knowing any of them was still drawing breath." Armin's fist ball up at his side, but he relaxes after a few seconds and a deep breath. "But Ina is here with us now. And she needs each and every one of us. We can worry about those sick bastards later, but not now."

"Armin, you should go make sure she's alright." Krista looks worried. "Update us when you can."

Armin nods and jogs out of the mess hall.

He makes a guess and assumes Levi took Ina to his office. Won't be any accidental run ins in there.

"Did anyone else hear Ina call Levi… Papa?" Connie is scratching his head.

"Oh my god I thought I was hearing things!" Sasha exclaims.

"I guess we shouldn't be too surprised." Eren shrugs. "I mean, she adopted all of us. It was just a matter of time before she got to Levi."

"It's not just that. He's _letting_ her call him that. Levi likes it!" Sasha laughs. "That's so cute!"

"It's so weird." Jean needs the world to slow down for just a few seconds. "What just happened?"

"Hopefully Armin can fill us in." Mikasa comments quietly.

There's a crashing noise, followed by a lot of shuffling. When they look over to see what the commotion is, they find Hange being held down by three -wait- now it's four soldiers.

"You sick bastard!" She growls. "Get the fuck off of me!" She doesn't even sound human as she puts up a hell of a fight against the people struggling to keep her on the floor.

They've never heard anyone sound so furious before.

"You knew he'd trigger her. Goddammit Erwin, how fucking _dare_ you put her through that!"

Jean instinctively grabs the closest person to him to keep from falling over. That person he grabs happens to be Eren, who is not complaining. He also needs help staying upright. Krista and Sasha join hands and even Mikasa looks completely taken aback. Every single scout flinches when Hange starts yelling again.

"They can't hold me forever!"

And she's right. She bucks and flails and sends the scouts holding her down flying.

"You don't gamble with a child like that! You don't do that!"

A new set of scouts rush Hange to keep her from getting up off the ground.

Erwin doesn't move a single muscle. Just sits there. He knows exactly what he did. Knew what bringing an MP on base would do to Ina. Hange was right, this was a gamble. Erwin will live with this decision for the rest of his life. He'll go to sleep knowing that, even though he never raised a hand to Ina, he hurt her. She spent so long doing her damnedest to recover from her traumatic past, and Erwin flushed every single day of progress, every single struggle, right down the toilet. He knew that Ina would be triggered by Dok's arrival. Everyone knows how she feels about the MP insignia. How the mythical creature in the crest haunts her day and night. He counted on her having a strong reaction, and hates himself even more for realizing that. As usual, he was thinking about the overall outcome and wasn't concerned about how they got there. Not worried about how Ina might feel or how she might have to start back at square one.

Erwin already knew he was going to hell for this things he's done. This just put him in the goddamn fast lane.

He hasn't even gotten his earful from Levi yet. But in the years that they've worked together, Levi has never once scared Erwin. Hange on the other hand, has given him nightmares. Erwin is realizing that he deserves her unyielding wrath. Deserves the slight tremor in his hands and the cold sweat breaking out under his uniform. He deserves whatever is coming to him.

* * *

"Ina, look at me. It's just me and you now. You're in a safe place." Levi says to the little girl sitting on his desk.

Ina's eyes finally open, red and still wet with tears.

"Tell me what happened."

She just shakes her head, the hood of the cloak coming down in front of her eyes. Levi moves it just slightly. She won't let him remove the cloak or even let the hood all the way down.

"I'll get in trouble." Her voice is quiet. She holds herself and starts to rock slightly. "I'll get in trouble. I'll get in trouble."

"Remember, you answer to me. Nobody else." He holds her to stop the incessant rocking.

"I don't want to go back, Papa. I can't go back. They'll hurt me again. I don't want to be hurt. I don't want to die." Ina whimpers.

"Look at me, Ina, _look_ at me." He finally gets her full attention. "Listen to me. You are _not_ going to die, okay? Do you hear me? No one is going to hurt you. Not now, not ever. I don't want you talking like that, Ina. That part of your life, those bad things that used to happen to you, it's over. Understand? It's over. I- I'm your Papa. I'm here to protect you. Nothing else matters more to me than your safety, Ina. I promise you that I will do anything it takes to keep you safe."

When Hange told Levi that he was a parent, he didn't really know how to react. He wasn't sure if it really meant anything. But right here and now, he is devoting his entire life, everything he is and everything he has, to this child. It feels different to devote yourself to a person this way. Different, but not wrong. Levi think about his mother. About all she sacrificed just so he could live. He took it for granted up until he met Ina. Until he realized that there would eventually come a time when he loved someone enough to put them before himself. Kuchel gave her life for her son. Levi will do the same for his daughter.

"I'm going to ask you one question, Ina. Do you feel like you can answer?"

"Yes, Papa." Her eyes don't leave his.

"Did you recognize that man? Have you seen him before?" Levi gently takes her face in his hands and wipes her tears. He asks this with a sense of urgency. All she needs to do is point them out. He will take care of the rest.

Ina shakes her head. "I didn't know his face. Just his uniform. That… That awful horse!" Ina tries to cover her eyes again but Levi stops her.

"Ina, that was Commander Nile Dok. He is in charge of the Military Police."

"The commander?"

"Yes. Ina listen to me, he may wear the same uniform as the others, but he is one of the good soldiers. He won't harm you."

"You're not leaving me with-"

Levi shushes her. "No. I'm keeping you right here by my side. I just want you to know that you have nothing to fear while he is visiting."

Ina looks uneasy.

"It's going to be okay, Ina. Do you believe me?"

"Yes, Papa."

There's a knock at the door. Ina gasps and grabs Levi's shirt, pulling him closer. What a grip this kid has.

"What?!" Levi calls out.

"Sir, it's Armin."

Levi feels Ina relax right away.

"Do you want to see him right now?"

Ina nods.

"Come in, brat. Shut the door behind you." Levi says as he helps Ina off the desk. The cloak falls almost down to Ina's ankles, but she wears it like a protective shield.

"Ina!" Armin runs to the small child and takes her into his arms. "We were so worried."

"I'm okay." Ina mumbles.

"You're okay." Armin responds.

"I'm okay." She repeats.

When they separate, Armin looks into her eyes. She's trying to be so brave right now even though she doesn't have to be.

"Good girl."

He smiles at her.

"Brat, take her to the barracks. Stay with her."

"Yes, sir. Come on, little missy. Time for bed." Armin walks away with the small child in his arms.

"Ina, get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Papa."

Ina waves goodbye as Armin leaves Levi's office. Once outside, she pulls down the hood of the cloak to cover her face.

"I'm right here." Armin whispers to her. "It's going to be alright."

"Don't leave me, please." Ina wraps her arms tighter around his neck.

"We're staying together. All of us."

Right about now, Armin would hand Ina off to Krista and the other girls. He and the rest of her big brothers would bid her goodnight and tell her they'd see her in the morning. Not tonight. Upon their return to the barracks, Ina's brothers and sisters from the 104th cadet class crash in the boys barracks. They push two beds together so ina can sleep snuggled in between Krista, Sasha, and Mikasa. Connie and Eren sleep on the two bunks above (several strings were pulled to get Eren out of the dungeon for a night), while Armin and Jean agree to take to the floor. Armin likes to be easily accessible to Ina. Especially at a time like this.

Ina has never felt safer. She's so grateful to have them. They'll protect her. They won't let the man with the frightening horse on his jacket take her away.

She sleeps soundly that night.

* * *

"I don't want to go." Ina shakes her head.

"Honey bunch, you have to eat something." Sasha tries her hand at convincing Ina to come to breakfast.

"I'm not hungry."

"Come on you barely ate yesterday I know that's not true."

"I don't want to go." Ina crosses her arms. She is almost positive she'll end up losing this fight. But she has to try.

"Ina." Armin tries again. "Do you want me to call Levi?"

The little girl pouts. One look from her Papa would probably have her on her feet.

"Why don't you want to go, Ina?" Armin asks.

"I… I don't want to see that soldier again. I'm scared." She admits.

"Do you know him?" Sasha sounds a lot more serious than usual. "Have you seen him before? Tell us and we'll take him out." She doesn't care who it is. It could be the king himself and she'd still keep her promise to end that bastard.

"What?" Ina is confused. "Take him where?"

"Never mind what she said." Armin glances at Sasha. "Do you know him, Ina? That soldier?"

"No." She shakes her head.

"I have an idea. Why don't I bring you something and me and you can have breakfast in here?" Sasha suggests.

"Can we?" Ina pouts.

"Sure." Armin smiles and places a comforting hand on her cheek. "I'm still going to talk to Levi. He'll want to know how you're doing."

"I'll be right back, Peanut."

Ina and Sasha enjoy breakfast in the girls barracks. Afterward, Ina is escorted to Levi's office.

"Did you sleep well?" Levi sits Ina on his desk and takes his own seat.

"They all stayed with me." Ina crosses her arms.

"Good." Levi expected no less. They're almost as protective as he is. Had they not stayed with her, there would have been severe consequences.

"Papa… what's going to happen now?"

"We're just going to ask you some questions."

"What… Who is?"

"The MP commander needs your help in identifying the soldiers that hurt you."

Ina shakes her head. She can't. "No. No."

"I'll be with you the whole time, Ina. You won't have to talk at all, just point them out."

"How? Are they- did they come here?!" Ina jumps to the floor and ducks between Levi's legs to hide under the desk. "No! No! No!" She holds herself and starts to rock back and forth.

"I can't. I can't do that."

Levi pushes his chair back before getting on the floor in front of where his little girl cowers in fear. He doesn't know how, but seeing ina like this is painful to him. It makes no sense in the slightest. He feels her pain like it was his own. He wants to make it better, but has no idea how.

"Ina, if there was any other way, I swear we wouldn't be asking this of you." Levi's voice is quiet, and more gentle than she's ever heard him before.

"No one will be coming here. We had someone compile sketches of the soldiers. All you have to do is look through a book and point out the ones that you remember."

"Papa, I can't." Ina looks away from him. "I can't."

Levi sighs. He doesn't want to put her through this. He wishes there were some way to keep her out of the middle of this shitfest. He understands why she can't. He knows how she will feel when she sees the faces of her abusers again.

When he spotted his rapist across the street, Levi felt his entire body freeze. Every painful moment from that night returned to him in a flash. Instantly he felt dirty, sweaty, cold. His insides burned and he almost felt as if his next exhale would be full of ash and smoke.

Then he saw the young boy. A boy who couldn't be older than 7 or 8. Younger than Levi was. All those terrible feelings disappeared, and were immediately replaced with rage and burning fury. The bastard was at it again. With an even younger child. Levi wouldn't stand for it. He wasted no time in ridding the world of one so called human.

"Come on out." Levi holds his hand out to her.

Ina looks right at him. Her eyes filled with anguish. Levi drops his hand. He crouches down and scooches under his desk next to Ina and takes her in his arms. She grabs the front of his jacket and starts to sob.

"I'm sorry, Papa. I want to help but I… I can't." Ina cries. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." He feels his soul getting heavier the more Ina cries. The more she suffers.

"I want to be strong for you." She whimpers. "I'm trying but…" She starts to cry harder. "I'm scared. I don't want to be, but I'm so scared!"

Levi shushes Ina and runs a comforting hand through her brown hair. He just lets her cry. Let's her get it all out. Sometimes that's all a person needs.

Ina eventually quiets down. She remains in his arms, finding so much comfort in Papa's fingers running through her hair. She keeps her eyes closed and takes in everything around her. Papa's heartbeat, strong and steady. The clean smell of his uniform and the soap that he uses. She thinks of the beautiful sunset. The amazing oranges and pinks and purples all in the same sky. Beautiful light she didn't even think was real coming from the sun and the clouds. She imagines what a sunset would look like over the ocean. How incredible the colors would look as they bounced between the sky and its reflection in the water.

"You are strong, Ina." She hears Levi whisper. Maybe he thinks she's asleep. She is rather still in her peaceful state.

"You're so strong, it amazes me every day." He continues. "You've been through so much. You've experienced so much pain and suffering. Yet you still trust. You still love. Please, Ina." He leans down and presses his lips to her forehead. "You shouldn't have to try to be so strong at such a young age. Let us carry the burdens for you. Don't suffer alone. It's okay not to be strong all the time. It's okay to be afraid. Everyone feels fear. That's okay. You have people here that care about you, Ina. People that love you. We want you to be happy, not just strong."

"I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, Ina."

Ina takes a deep breath. "I'm ready."

"Ready?"

"I'll do it."

"Ina, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Levi has no problem telling either or both commanders where they can shove that book of sketches.

"No. I don't want to." She shakes her head. "But I _do_ have to, Papa. If I do this, then they won't be able to hurt anyone else. I'm doing it for the others like me. Not everybody is lucky. They might not have a Papa who loves them or brothers and sisters." Ina always knew she wasn't the only one. There was nothing special about her. She knew those soldiers took anyone they found and made their lives miserable. If she can stop them from hurting someone else, Ina will feel a little better.

Levi can hear the determination in her voice but can also feel the way she squeezes his hand.

"I'm proud of you, Ina." He hugs her. "So proud."

"But I'm still scared." She looks up at him. She doesn't understand how he can be proud of her when she feels like such a coward.

"Being afraid makes you human. Choosing to act despite your fears makes you brave. I admire your bravery, Ina."

She is his definition of true courage. He can see the blush in her cheeks even in the dimness under the desk.

"Thank you, Papa." She loves making him proud.

This little girl should be an inspiration to the entire Corps. Levi will be the first to vouch for her.

* * *

So I started editing this like 7 hours ago and ended up adding a hell of a lot of stuff to this chapter so if anything please appreciate how much time I put into this damn chapter. Like I worked so hard on this I broke a sweat. Next chapter should be up soon. I have no idea when, hopefully Saturday. Until then, I'll see you guys next time. Also, to reply to my guest reviewer: I actually made an addition to this chapter based solely off one of your comments. It looks a little obvious to me but maybe you'll spot it lol. Thanks for being so invested, I really enjoy your feedback. -Mimi


	12. Chapter 11

I'm so sorry guys. When I say it's been one hell of a week it was one hell of a week. I know technically fanfic has this down as chapter 12 but due to my addition of chapter 8.5 everything is a little off. Lol I sure do know how to do the most. Also part 1 of my reply to the guest reviewer: Sorry I didn't immediately put your comment through because I didn't want anything too personal to be posted for the public to see. But thank you again for all your feedback and I'm sorry you're going through a rough patch and even more sorry about your nephews bunny! I've been struggling with some personal issues myself. Part 2 of my reply will be at the end. Enjoy!

* * *

"Commander Nile Dok, this is my daughter, Ina." Levi barely acknowledges the raised eyebrows. Who gives a shit right about now?

"Ina already knows who you are."

The child with the hood of the cloak covering her face nods. Both commanders can see her trembling from where they sit.

"Hello, Ina." Commander Dok starts.

"Address me, not her."

"Levi I think-" "Or she's leaving." Levi glares at Erwin, who eventually gives in. "Fair enough. We are asking a great deal of her. Commander, present the sketches."

Dok reaches under the table and the child across from him jumps. "No sudden movements." Levi says as he places a hand on the girl's shoulder to steady her. He leans down to whisper something in her ear and doesn't stand upright until she nods.

"Understood." Dok doesn't proceed until she seems calm. He present a large leather bound book and sets it on the table.

"These are sketches of all the Military Police within a 25 mile radius of where she was found." Dok says to Levi. "I know it's quite a bit to go through, so she should take all the time she needs. If at any time she'd like to stop, just tell her to push the book away."

Again, Levi whispers something in the child's ear. He grabs the book and pulls it forward. When Ina nods, Levi opens to the first page of sketches. They watch her head move as her eyes glance over and studies each face.

She shakes her head, so Levi turns the page.

Several minutes go by.

She scans the page, shakes her head, and Levi turns the page.

Ina has a violent reaction when the page is turned after nearly 10 minutes of silence. She jumps back, almost knocking her own chair over. Levi catches her as she tries to jump and run away. He turns away from the two commanders before kneeling on the ground with his little girl. He moves her hood from her face. Terrified brown eyes are staring at him.

She has her hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Levi asks as he tries to gently pull her hand away from her mouth. She just shakes her head and resists.

"Do you want to stop now?"

Again, Ina just shakes her head.

"Ina, it's okay. You've already done so well."

The small child squeezes her eyes shut and moves her hand. Levi's heart skips a beat and he doesn't even have time to recover from the shock when he sees the blood pouring from her mouth.

He doesn't even take the cravat from his neck before pressing it to Ina's mouth to try and stem the flow of blood. Instead, just waits until he has it gently pressed against her mouth to remove it. In his own panicked state, it didn't even occur to Levi to pull out his handkerchief instead. He acted on instinct and grabbed the closest thing in reach.

Levi realizes immediately how little he cares about his personal effects. His daughter is standing in front of him with a mouthful of blood. _She_ is his top priority. His cravat can be replaced, Ina cannot. If he loses her, there is no going back from that loss.

"Ina." Levi can't even describe how worried he is right now. He pulls the cravat away and tries to see where the blood is coming from. It's not a pretty sight. There is a clear indentation of teeth right at the tip of her tongue. Ina bit herself.

"We're done here." Levi doesn't even look at the two men who have been watching with intense worry clear in their eyes.

"She's done."

Ina grabs his hand and once again gives a shake of her head. He pulls the cravat away and realizes the bleeding has stopped. She looks into his eyes and silently pleads.

 _I can do this._

He squeezes her hand and kisses it.

"Will you be okay?" He whispers.

Ina nods.

"Let me know when you want to stop."

Just another nod and even a small smile.

He hands her his handkerchief (look at that alliteration though), telling her to use it if she needs to. Hopefully she won't. If she bites herself a second time, Levi doesn't care what the fuck she says. They're going to stop.

Levi replaces her hood and sits her back in the chair.

A tiny, shaky finger is pointing to a particular sketch. Levi takes a pen and circles it. He also makes a mental note in his mind. Remember their names. Remember their faces. A few more pages, and more start to pop up. The last few that Ina recognizes are all on the same page. The memories are overwhelming. After pointing one last soldier out, Ina pushes the book away and tries to get down down from her chair. She feels sick. Very sick. And she knows why.

She tries to make a break for the door, but falls to her knees. Levi is next to her in a flash.

"What's the matter?" His voice is still quiet, just for her ears.

Ina still can't speak. If she opens her mouth, she'll be sick. She has to go. Right now. Right now! She doesn't know how to tell Papa. Oh no. No! Not here! Not in front of the-

Ina vomits on the floor and passes out.

Both commanders rush to help but are abruptly stopped in their tracks.

" _Don't fucking touch her_." Levi shouts.

Erwin can hear the barely masked distress in Levi's voice.

"Levi, let us help." Dok makes the mistake of coming too close. Levi growls and lunges toward anyone or anything that might pose a threat to his little girl.

"Stay back." Erwin pulls Dok back with him.

"What if-" Dok starts but a look from Erwin stops him.

"Give him a moment."

Levi carries Ina to the infirmary. Ah dammit. Hange is doing experiments with Eren today. It would take too long to fetch her. The infirmary aides must be on break since there are no patients. What now? What's wrong with his baby?

"Levi." Commander Dok and Erwin must have been following close behind him. Levi hadn't even noticed.

"She's done. You've put her through enough."

"We're not here to ask more questions, I agree we've already asked too much of her. Levi," The MP commander places a cautious hand on Levi's shoulder. "I'm no doctor, but… From one parent to another, maybe I could be of some help?" He offers.

"Disturb her and I swear to fuck I'll rip you in half." Levi doesn't care if his threat doesn't make sense. If anyone hurts Ina they answer to him.

"Understood." He would probably say the same thing were this his daughter.

Commander Dok is gentle as he checks on Ina.

"I think she's fine." Dok turns back to look at Levi, who, try as he might, can't completely hide his worried expression. "There's no sign of fever and her breathing is nice and steady. She's resting now."

"How do you know she's fine?"

"She's under a lot of stress, most of it caused by myself I'm afraid. Kids get worked up in a hundred and one different ways. I'm sure she'll be alright after getting more rest."

Levi just nods.

"She's a very brave little girl. Tell her I said thanks for all of her help. And Levi," Dok smiles slightly. "Congratulations. I'm happy for you both."

He holds out his hand, and Levi surprisingly accepts it. "Thanks."

"One of these days you two will have to stop by. My daughter is around her age, maybe they could be friends."

Levi's only reply is a smirk. In truth, it's definitely something he would consider. Ina would have a place to stay during their missions and Levi knows she'd be safe in the capital with the commander's family.

"We'll be in the mess hall. When you get the chance Levi, send someone to let us know how she is." Erwin says before turning to leave with commander Dok.

"Sure."

Soon it's just Levi and Ina. He pulls a chair up to the side of her bed and takes a seat.

"I'm not putting you through that again." He brushes stray hairs from her forehead.

"Rest."

* * *

 _How do you like my present?_

 _A bitch needs a proper muzzle after all._

 _Sneaking food again?_

 _Such a greedy girl aren't you?_

 _Make sure you get it all or I will._

Her stomach is aching when she finally wakes. She still feels incredibly sick. Ina opens her eyes to see Papa sitting next to her bed.

"Ina." Levi leans forward when he realizes she's awake. "How do you feel?"

That same feeling hits her again. Opening her mouth will only make a huge mess. Ina sits up quickly, perhaps too quickly.

"Ina?" Levi braces her as she appears to fall backwards just slightly.

She tries to fight the dizziness as she looks around. She's back in the infirmary. Okay so that means the bathroom is close. Ina places her hand over her mouth as the urge to throw up gets even stronger. She hops down from the bed and breaks out into a sprint towards the bathroom.

Levi follows after her, but slowly. She probably doesn't want to be coddled in her current state. It's one of the many ways she and him are similar. He waits patiently by the door of the restroom. Ina rinses her mouth thoroughly, using probably more of the mint water than necessary. But she had to. She had to get that awful taste out of her mouth. Papa is waiting outside. Ina walks right past him. She gets down on the floor and slides under the bed. It's not until she's curled up on her side that she allows herself to cry.

Levi walks over to the other side of the bed and crawls underneath, lying face to face with Ina. He says nothing, just rests a gentle hand on the side of her head, his thumb slowly stroking her temple as he tries to ease her discomfort.

"It's going to be okay." Levi whispers. "You're going to be okay."

Ina opens her eyes to finally look at Levi.

"I wasn't allowed to eat." She sounds exhausted.

"I snuck food once… I couldn't help it, I was so hungry." Levi despises the slight familiarity. "He hit me all over. He… Made me throw up all my food." Ina whimpers. "Every day after that… I had to throw up… Even if I hadn't eaten. Sometimes I couldn't and he'd… He'd get so angry."

She feels him hitting her tummy. She remembers him forcing her to shove her fingers down her throat. How awful it always felt.

Ina guards her stomach and groans in pain.

"It hurt, Papa." She whimpers.

Levi's expression remains the same, despite the rage growing in the pit of his stomach.

"I saw his face in that book and…. I just…" She whines and covers her face. "I felt him hitting me again."

"I'm right here, Ina." Levi whispers. "You're safe."

"Papa, did I scare you?" Ina asks.

"Of course not." Levi knows that is a lie. He was terrified today. More afraid than he's been in years.

"I'm sorry I ruined your clothes." Ina must be referring to his cravat. Wow, Levi had completely forgotten about it. Everything in his mind came second after Ina.

"Don't worry about that, Ina. It was just a piece of cloth. You're much more important."

"I… The first man I saw in the book. He used to…"

Levi wants her to stop. He can't stand to hear about all the many ways she was tortured. But he stays silent. It's better that she's talking and not withdrawing. If he asked her to stop, she would assume she was burdening him. And she isn't. Listening to her is far easier than living with the actual memory of this pain. Levi knows he should stop whining about his own comfort. It doesn't matter now that he has someone else to look after. Someone he considers far more important than himself.

"He used to say, 'A bitch needs a proper muzzle'." Levi actually can't help it when his jaw drops, but he quickly recovers. A. Fucking. Muzzle.

"It… Covered my whole face and made it hard to breathe. There was…a ball with... Sharp… things that he stuck in my mouth. He made me wear it all night. Every time I fell asleep the sharp things poked me and my tongue would start bleeding and I wasn't allowed to choke. Coughing made it hurt so much worse. He… He said it was punishment… because I talk too much. Papa… Do I talk too much."

"Not at all, Ina. I love the sound of your voice." Is his response. It's 100% true, with the exception of her cries of pain. Levi couldn't stand to hear that even before he knew her. He still can't tolerate it now.

"Sometimes when I get scared I… I bite my tongue on accident." Ina admits. "I can't help it, Papa. I don't like when it happens. I saw how scared you got and-"

"Shh, Ina. It's alright. Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Levi cuts her off before she can even consider apologizing. "And so are you, right?"

She just whimpers and nods.

Levi chances pulling Ina closer to him. After hearing such an awful story he wants nothing more than to hold her forever so he can protect her. She definitely doesn't seem to min. In fact she seems more comfortable like this. He plants a kiss on her forehead and hugs her close. He doesn't know how to take away her pain. Can't make any of this stop. Nothing he does will make it better and levi hates that.

"I'm sorry, Ina." He says quietly.

"Papa." Ina mumbles, resting her head on his arm. "Don't let them take me away. I can't do it anymore."

"Papa is here. You're safe with me, Ina."

She holds onto the front of his shirt and starts to cry again.

"It's okay, Ina. You're going to be okay."

Ina sobs relentlessly until she tires herself out. When she is asleep, Levi just watches her. He watches her grimace slightly every few seconds. He listens to her soft breathing, which hitches whenever a frightening thought crosses her mind.

He traces her features with his finger, outlining every curve, every nook and cranny. Committing everything about her face to his memory.

"I'll never leave you."

She wakes to find that Papa has fallen asleep. His usually blank and serious expression has melted away. He looks calm and peaceful as he breathes deeply. She's never seen him this way, but she likes it. It makes her feel better somehow.

Ina shifts toward him to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for staying with me, Papa."

He stirs and eventually opens his eyes. He never imagined he'd fall asleep so easily. Something about being with Ina, even if it is a dusty floor, is just so peaceful.

"How do you feel?" He doesn't even sound like he was just asleep.

"I feel better now, Papa." She places her tiny little hand on his cheek.

"Are you ready to come out?"

Ina nods.

Levi slides out first and then offers his hand to Ina. He pulls her out and onto her feet, then proceeds to brush the dust off her clothes and out of her hair. Ina makes an adorable effort to do the same for him, brushing off his uniform. Levi smiles as he bends down so Ina can reach his hair. She smooths it out after tousling it.

"Thanks." Levi stands.

The two join hands before leaving the infirmary.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please." Ina nods and smiles up at her Papa.

* * *

Okay part 2 of my reply to my guest reviewer: You were right about the Hange scene hehe. Thanks for being my muse. I think you're making this story better honestly. I'm glad to know this fic is something of a highlight of your day, especially since you're going through a rocky time. Trust me I know how that goes. Also, if you're alright with it I'd love to donate some money to your nephews bunny. Or wait... You know what I mean right? I wish you had a fanfic account so I could PM you my email. I don't feel too comfortable giving my email out lol but I'd really like to help!


	13. Chapter 12

Hey there everyone. Decided to go ahead and put up the next chapter. I've been so bad about updating and I don't have too much of an excuse because technically I have this story completed and edited. But before I put each chapter I go through it one more time to add in the proper paragraph breaks and make last minute changes. Hope you guys are enjoying this so far!

* * *

"Ina, it's time for bed." Levi tries to set her down.

She shakes her head and refuses to let him go.

"You've had a very stressful day. You need to rest." Armin tries to coax Ina down.

"No." She wraps her arms tighter around her Papa's neck.

"Ina…"

"I want to stay with Papa." She whimpers.

Armin glances at the Captain. He imagines that this day has worn levi out too.

"Ina, we haven't seen you all day, your brothers and sisters would really like to see you before you go to sleep." Armin tries again.

"No." Ina barely acknowledges him. "Please, let me stay."

Armin looks to the captain again, who appears to be very distant.

"Ina-" "Enough." Levi huffs. "I'll keep her tonight."

"Yes, captain." Armin salutes. "Sleep well, Ina. We'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, big brother." Ina doesn't look up from Levi's shoulder. She can't.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about. I'll see you tomorrow, Ina." Armin leaves the captain's office.

"I won't cause trouble. I'll be quiet. I just wanted to stay with you." Ina rambles on.

Levi shushes her. "It's okay." He whispers. "I know, Ina. It's okay."

"Thank you, Papa."

"But the next time we tell you to do something, Ina, you do it. Understand?"

"Yes, Papa."

Once Levi wraps up his paperwork for the night, he straightens out his office and prepares to leave. Ina can't seem to stand being separated from him, so she remains in his arms the whole time.

After grabbing some clothes for Ina they head to Levi's sleeping quarters. When Ina is dressed for bed, she refuses to lie down. She fears that if she lets him go, he'll go away. So Levi sits on the bed with her, hoping that she'll fall asleep eventually in his arms. Today has been such a stressful day for her. He understands why she's behaving this way. It breaks his heart to see her so afraid.

"Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Please." If Papa goes away, the monsters come back. She doesn't want them to come back. Not ever.

She begs and pleads with him while she holds onto him, grabbing little fistfuls of his uniform.

"Ina will be good. Ina will be really good." She sobs on his shoulder. Afraid and very ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry, Papa. I don't want to bother you."

"Ina, look at me." It's hard for him to put space enough between them to make eye contact. He places gentle hands on the sides of her head to try to keep her focused.

"You are safe here. I'm not going anywhere, okay? You can stay with me as long as you want, Ina. You're not a burden, don't apologize."

Her brown eyes are still wide with fear and shedding tears.

"Come here." He kisses her forehead and hugs her close so her head is resting on his chest. She mentioned that she liked his heartbeat. Maybe the rhythm will calm her.

Levi thinks back to his past. Back when he was a confused child. Back when he still had a loving parent. How was it that Kuchel always managed to calm him down when he was upset? What did she do? Levi tries really hard to remember.

It comes back to him soon enough.

Her lullaby. She would hold him close and rock him and sing to him until he fell asleep. It's one of his most cherished memories with her. One of his only memories of her.

Levi has never attempted to sing before and imagines that he's probably not very good at it. But it shouldn't matter. It's the words he wants Ina to hear. The feelings he wants to convey. He takes a deep breath and just goes for it.

" _Baby mine, don't you cry_

 _Baby mine, dry your eyes_

 _Rest your head close to my heart,_

 _Never to part, baby of mine."_

He notices Ina grow quieter, but she still holds onto him tightly. Still tense. Still afraid. He brings up a gentle hand up to run through her dark brown hair.

" _Little one, when you play_

 _Don't you mind what they say_

 _Let those eyes sparkle and shine_

 _Never a tear, baby of mine_

 _From your head, down to your toes_

 _You're so sweet, goodness knows_

 _You are so precious to me_

 _Cute as can be, baby of mine_

 _Baby mine, baby mine."_

She's gone completely still, her breathing slow and even. Her hold on his uniform has loosened and all the tension in her body seems to have melted away. Levi hums the tune of the lullaby for a little while. He didn't realize it could work _this_ well. But he's not complaining. She's no longer crying. No longer looks afraid.

Her soft little snore is the telltale sign that she has finally drifted off. Levi sighs with relief. Now she can finally rest. He lays her down in his bed and tucks the thinner of his blankets around her. He recalls Hange and armin both mentioning Ina's night sweats, typically due to bad dreams. Levi doesn't want her overheating so he pulls back the thick comforter to keep her cool.

Levi watches her for just a moment before getting up. He grabs a change of clothes and heads to the restroom to wash up for the night.

Ina is still sleeping soundly when he returns, much to his relief. She deserves a peaceful night of sleep. He sets his chair right next to the bed and reads until he too starts to drift off.

Levi was never a heavy sleeper to begin with, so when Ina starts to cry ever so quietly he's up in an instant. He can tell just by listening that she's trying her hardest to stifle her fearful cries. She's afraid to disturb him. It's a habit Levi knows she's never broken.

Levi moves to the edge of the bed and takes her hand. Ina just starts to cry harder, her entire body trembling.

"Ina." Levi whispers in an attempt to wake her gently. At the sound of his voice she cringes. "Ina?" The little girl just cries and shakes her head.

She starts coughing, softly at first, then much harder and louder. It doesn't take Levi long to realize she's choking. He feels himself panicking despite the fact that he's sure what must be done. Levi takes Ina into his arms and rushes to the bathroom. He gets her to the toilet just in time. Ina groans quietly in between retches as she throws up her dinner. The sound of her suffering makes Levi feel a type of misery that's completely new to him. He just holds her and rubs her back, waiting patiently for it all to be over.

Ina coughs and retches repeatedly long after there's nothing left in her. The groans of pain and exhaustion subside only so she can resume her crying.

She's still not awake.

Levi wets a small towel with cool water and wipes down her face and neck. Her sweat has drenched her nightgown. He picks her up and starts to walk around his bedroom with her while quietly humming the lullaby. She still doesn't seem to be fully awake but she wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his middle.

"It's okay." Levi whispers as she holds on tighter and tighter. "You're okay."

Ina just continues to cry in pain. Levi wishes he knew what to do, but he's very out of his depth. He knew that from the start.

He feels something damp on his nightshirt. The wetness just grows in area on his shirt and drips down his shorts. Ina, who still doesn't seem to be awake, continues to cry. She's completely unaware that she's just wet herself. Levi wonders why he's able to remain as calm right now. A few months ago he would have been completely repulsed had someone just emptied their bladder all over him. Now he could care less. Sure it's gross and it feels disgusting, but he has bigger fish to fry. His daughter is having a night terror that she can't escape. His discomfort is really minuscule in comparison to her pain.

Levi just makes his way back to the bathroom. He turns on warm running water and sits on the edge of the small tub. The sound of the water is what finally wakes Ina from her awful night terror.

"Papa?" Ina loosens her hold around his neck enough to look at him. Her face is red and wet with tears, while her eyes hold both fear and confusion.

"Papa? What happened?" Ina looks down and gasps loudly. She did not. No this didn't happen.

No. No way.

"Ah! Oh no! I'm sorry!" Ina tries to separate herself from him. She doesn't know which feeling is worse. The embarrassment of having just peed all over herself _and_ her Papa? Or the fear that he might become angry and punish her.

"I didn't mean to." She doesn't intend for it to come out as quiet as it does.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Just breathe."

She stops struggling with him and practically goes limp in his arms. He's going to punish you. Just accept it. Fighting makes it worse.

"Ina, it was an accident. It's alright." Levi comforts her.

What?

"I'm sorry, Papa." Ina mumbles. "Sorry." She just continues to apologize. Unsure what he'll do next.

"I told you, it's okay." Levi holds onto her while he reaches to shut off the running water. "Don't worry, Ina. Let's just get washed up."

She barely moves.

"I'm sorry."

"Shh… The sooner we wash up, the sooner we can go back to sleep." Levi reminds her. He tries to set Ina down only for her to crumble to her knees on the floor. She's beginning to shut down and it only scars Levi more.

"Look at me." Levi looks into her brown eyes. She stares straight ahead, her expression blank.

"You're okay, Ina. Everything's going to be fine." He gently holds her face in his hands. "Here, lift up your arms."

She obliges just enough to pull her arms out of her nightgown, letting Levi do most of the work. Don't fight. If he hits you don't cry. You deserve it for putting him through all this trouble.

"Stand up. Ina? Good. Good job." She gets to her feet but hides her face in his shoulder. Despite how worried Ina is about when punishment comes, Ina is still embarrassed. No, she's mortified. Of all the ways she could mess up she does this? He's been so nice. So understanding. Ina knows that he'll have to draw the line somewhere. She knows Papa likes to be clean. There's no way he'll be okay with her making such a big mess.

After her clothes have been removed and are set aside, Levi lifts Ina and sets her in the tub. He grabs the soap and another clean washcloth and bathes Ina from head to toe. She barely moves the entire time. Even with her face wet with bath water he can still see the tears falling from her eyes.

"Lean your head back, Ina." Levi covers her eyes as he pours a bucket of warm water over her hair. He does it until she's completely soap free.

He lifts Ina out of the tub and wraps her in a large towel before draining it.

"Come on, Ina, I need you to stand." Levi is quiet. She has trouble holding herself up, but is eventually standing on her own. Levi leads her out of the bathroom and sits her on the bed.

"Wait here." He says after using another towel to dry her hair.

Levi grabs a clean change of clothes and returns to the bathroom to wash up again. He comes back to find Ina curled up on the bed, still wrapped up in the towel.

Levi searches his drawers and finds a large Tshirt for Ina. He dresses her and towel dries her hair once more before combing it out.

"Drink this." Levi holds his canteen to her lips and keeps it there until she drains whatever water was left inside of it.

"Papa?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you." Thank you for not getting mad. For not punishing me. For taking care of me. You didn't have to. You shouldn't have had to.

"It's okay, Ina." Levi takes her into his arms once again. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry, Papa." She sounds so ashamed.

"Don't you apologize."

Ina realizes how often Papa tells her not to say sorry. It's so confusing to her. What should she say then? What should she do? Why does Papa never get angry when she doesn't behave?

is that normal? Were the monsters just… Wrong?

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Ina."

She's so confused.

Levi lights a few candles and sets them on the floor. Then grabs an extra blanket for his shivering little girl. He sits on the floor in front of the bed, surrounded by the newly lit candles.

"Look at the light, Ina."

Something about light and warmth always used to make him feel better after a nightmare. He's trying it with Ina in the hopes that it'll calm her fears before going back to sleep.

"Think about what makes you feel good. What makes you happy, Ina?"

Ina stares into the light of the candle. She watches the flame and admires it's dance.

"Tea." She's so quiet he wasn't sure she'd spoken.

"Good. What else?"

"Sleeping sun. Pretty colors."

He grins just slightly. Just when he thinks he's used to her cuteness she does it again.

"Big brothers and sisters. Miss hange. Papa." She looks up at him. "Papa."

He rests a gentle hand on her cheek.

"Ina makes me very happy, too." He smiles at her.

She's noticed how his expression rarely changes when he's around people. It's only for her that he speaks softly and gentle. Only for her that he smiles. Ina likes Papa's smile.

"Thank you, Papa."

Levi just stands and tucks her back into bed and kisses her forehead. "Get some rest, Ina." He steps back and pulls his chair closer but Ina grabs his hand.

"Wait, Papa. Where are you going?"

"I'll be right here."

"Papa…" She whimpers, her expression pleading. She tugs lightly on his hand. Levi sits on the edge of the bed, their hands still joined.

"Don't leave me alone."

Levi gives in and lies down next to Ina, facing her. Just like when they were under the bed in the infirmary, Levi places a comforting hand on the side of her head, his thumb gently massaging her temple.

"Thank you, Papa." Ina finally closes her eyes.

"Anything you for, baby mine."

* * *

Thanks for reading. This was really a chapter that showed how Levi wasn't playing around when he said that he loved Ina and that he'd do anything for her. She was extremely vulnerable in this chapter and had no real control over many of the things that happened. If this doesn't convince her that Levi would move heaven and earth for her then shit... lol what will amiright? Jk i know how this goes. Tl;dr: Ina has Levi wrapped around her tiny little finger and he knows it but she's still figuring that out.


	14. Chapter 13

Oh god I almost put the wrong chapter up. I really am tweaking. Well, here ya go. Reply to my guest reviewer part 1: I'm starting to love our conversations. I don't like to think of it as Ina rejecting Armin, but I explained in an earlier chapter that even though Ina trusts them both, she feels safer when with Levi. I'm glad you liked Dok lol, I knew that he was out of character but I thought, meh whatever. Sorry, the way this story goes as of now I don't have any other kids for Ina to play with. But it's a possibility for the unwritten future. Part 2 of my response at the end!

I forgot to mention that the song in the previous chapter is not mine. It's called Baby Mine and it's the lullaby from Dumbo. If you haven't at least watched that scene with Dumbo and his mother don't even talk to me. It's just so heartbreaking and beautiful and it fit my story perfectly. So yeah, the song belongs to Disney, not to me. That is all. Enjoy!

* * *

"She's not feeling well this morning." Levi says to Krista and Armin after they knock on his door. Neither he nor Ina have been seen much in the past couple days. Hange said Ina had a fever, but when they pressed for more she didn't have much to say. Today Krista decided it was time to find out for themselves how Ina was doing.

"Is there anything we can do to help her, sir?" Krista can't hide the worried expression on her face.

"Bring her something to eat and plenty to drink."

"Sir!" Krista runs off. Armin stays behind.

"Miss something, Arlert?"

"Um, can I see her?" His voice is quiet.

"She's asleep right now." Levi crosses his arms. "She had very little rest last night. What's the matter with you?" He notices Arlert's eyes getting glassy.

"Nothing, sir." Armin turns and walks away. "I'm going to help Krista." Levi can hear the sadness in Armin's voice, but doesn't stop the blond teen as he walks away.

* * *

"What's wrong, Armin?" Mikasa notices him wiping away tears

"I'm worried about her!" Armin cries. Mikasa hugs him close to comfort him. "He wouldn't let me see her, I just wanted to see her." He sobs.

Mikasa just rubs small circles on his back.

"We're all worried, Armin. I'm sure she's alright."

"I just wanted to see her."

"Hey, it's okay. Ina is going to be fine. We'll see her when she's stronger. You wouldn't want to watch her in pain anyways." Eren places his hand on Armin's shoulder.

"Armin, her food is ready, come with me to bring it to her." Krista is holding the tray of food. "Grab the tea."

Armin separates from Mikasa and takes a deep breath before wiping his face.

"Let's go."

The two walk in silence until they reach Levi's quarters. The captain opens the door before either of them can knock. He must really not want Ina's sleep disturbed.

"Arlert." Levi nods at the boy who is clearly trying to hide the fact that he's been crying.

"Yes, sir?" Armin barely looks up.

"Bring that inside." He gestures to the cup of tea.

"Yes, sir." Armin follows Levi into the room.

"You've got five minutes." Levi sets the tray on a bedside table before leaving and closing the door behind him.

After setting the warm mug down, Armin sits on the edge of the bed and takes Ina's hand. She stirs but remains asleep. He just sits in silence with her, holding her hand until Levi returns.

"Thank you, sir." Armin salutes.

* * *

"My tummy hurts." Ina mumbles.

"You haven't eaten anything in a while." Levi runs a calming hand through her hair. She seems to like that.

"I'm not hungry."

"It's why your stomach hurts."

"I can't… I don't want to… I don't want to throw up anymore." She can't go through that again. It leaves her drained and exhausted. Not to mention how embarrassing it is.

"Ina," Levi understands, but she can't just not eat. "I know how you feel, but I still want you to try to eat, even if it's just a little. Let's start by sitting up." He helps Ina to sit up and puts a pillow behind her to lean on.

"They made you some soup. You don't have to finish this, but I want you to try it."

Levi sets up a tray in her lap with a steaming bowl of vegetable soup and a few slices of bread. Ina doesn't want to disappoint Papa, and a small part of her is a little hungry.

"Just don't rush. Eat what you can."

Ina nods as she rips a piece of bread in half and dips it in her soup. The food tastes delicious. It's warm and savory and amazing. The more she eats, the better she feels. She gets through about half before downing a glass of water and calling it quits.

"How are you feeling now?"

"It went bye bye." Ina has her head down and her hands on her previously achy tummy.

"Good." Levi can't help but grin slightly at the child's adorable remark.

"Get some rest now, Ina."

"Papa?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you… For taking care of me. You shouldn't have had to. I'm sorry." Her bottom lip pokes out and her cheeks puff in a little pout. Even when she's upset she's so fucking cute.

"You don't have to thank me, Ina. I didn't do anything I didn't want to do. And I'll always want to take care of you."

Ina looks uncomfortable, but also like she has more to say.

"What's on your mind?" Levi leans forward slightly and takes her hand.

"I… I thought that I would be punished. I knew… d-deep down that Papa wouldn't hurt-hurt me in the bad way… Like the- the monsters. But… I still thought…"

"You thought I'd be angry with you." He understands what she means with perfect clarity, but can't help the feeling of stones in his chest. This hurts. For the life of him Levi can't understand why.

"I was scared." Ina whimpers. "But… I knew I didn't… I shouldn't have been. I'm sorry, Papa."

He gently shushes and comforts her. "Ina, you've come so far since you first arrived here. Nobody expects you to just let go of your past like that. You're still used to being punished for everything you did. If I were to be upset about that, it'd be unfair to you. Healing takes time, as much time as you need."

Ina just makes a small noise as an affirmative response.

"Just answer me one question, Ina. Are you afraid of me?" He remembers the last time he asked her this. How she looked away, afraid to tell him what she really thought. Afraid that if he didn't like the answer she'd pay for it.

"No." Ina answers without hesitation. Without a doubt in her mind. "No, I'm not scared of Papa. You… Papa makes me happy. You keep me safe."

Levi feels a weight lifted off his chest when he hears her answer. He would have accepted a no from her if that's how she felt, but it worn have torn him up inside to do so.

"I wasn't scared of you… I just… I-"

Levi shushes her as he notices Ina become even more flustered and uncomfortable.

"You don't owe me an explanation." He says quietly. "It's okay." He brings a gentle hand up to run through her brown hair.

"Papa?"

"Yes, Ina."

"I'm sorry I made a mess. I've never… That's never happened before. I didn't want to bother you like that." Ina goes on. "I should have gone with big brother like you told me too. I'm sorry, Papa."

"It was an accident. You weren't bothering me." He wasn't bothered by her distress, rather he was worried. Worried and straight up terrified in a way that he'd never been in his life.

"I promised I'd be good." She mumbles.

"Ina, you had a nightmare. Those things can't be helped. It's not your fault." Levi tries to calm her down. "It's happened to all of us."

"What do you mean?"

Levi sighs. If there were ever a good time for this story, it'd be now, and it'd be just for Ina.

"When I was little, just a bit older than you, I ran out of food and money, and I was really hungry. You know the kind of hunger I'm talking about. The kind that hurts every time you breathe, so you're always thinking about it."

Ina nods. Oh yes, she knows.

"A stranger offered to cook for me and to buy me new winter clothes. I was starving, and my clothes were old and torn, so I accepted. The stranger fed me until I had my fill…He offered me warm clothes and..." Levi stops and looks away for a moment.

 _Let's see if these clothes fit._ _It's okay, just change right here._

"Papa?" Ina sounds worried. "What happened, Papa?"

"Something…. Really bad happened to me in that stranger's house, Ina." Levi admits. "You know how… How some of the- those monsters used to hurt you?" Levi doesn't feel the need to specify. "Well… The same- same thing happened to me. Someone hurt me in… In a really terrible way." He wishes he could stop fucking stuttering, but he already feels like he can't breathe. This is the best Levi can do.

"Papa?" Her eyes fill with tears as she watches his face go even more pale than normal.

"For a long time after it happened, I would have nightmares. Sometimes they'd make me sick, sometimes I'd have accidents. I used to blame myself for this, but I learned much later in my life that none of it was my fault. I was ten and I had no control over anything back then. Don't cry."

He wipes her tears with his thumb.

"Ina, don't take responsibility for what someone else did to you. Don't make yourself feel bad because of something beyond your control. We can't control our nightmares and we can't always control what happens to our bodies during that time. All we have to decide is how to make ourselves feel better after we are awake. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Papa." Ina's voice is quiet. She reaches out to rest a tiny hand on his cheek and looks into his cloudy grey eyes. She says nothing, but somehow Levi can still hear her loud and clear.

 _I'm sorry for what happened to you, Papa._

"It's okay." Levi holds her hand in his. "We're both okay now, right?"

Ina nods. "Because now we have each other."

He feels happiness bloom in his chest despite the emotional torrent in his mind. How he loves this little girl.

* * *

Part 2 of my response: As for Eren's titan, again I'm sorry. But I'm still kinda new to writing and I had no idea how to incorporate The titan into the story. That's just lack of skill and creativity on my part honestly. Maybe once you make an account you can help me write a one-shot about it or something. I've already decided that she's not the kinda kid that would be afraid of a titan. She's more like Hange in the sense that she'd be utterly fascinated! It's exciting hehe.


	15. Chapter 14

Here I am with the next chapter. It feels like updates have been sporadic but I lost track of time and to top it off I'm getting over a cold.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Ina asks as she rides on Eren's back.

"It's a secret." Krista winks at ina. "You'll see."

Ina just smiles and leans her head on Eren's shoulder. She's never gotten a surprise before. Well…. Not a good one. She imagines this should be a nice surprise.

"We're going outside?" Ina asks as they approach the courtyard.

Eren and Krista just laugh and keep going. Ina looks up at the sky. The sun is low and she can already see the brilliant colors.

Ina gasps. "Are we watching the sun go to sleep!?"

"Something like that." Eren pats her arm. "Just enjoy the ride, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Levi doesn't even knock when he gets to Hange's room. He lets himself in and sits in one of her chairs.

"How's it going, hotshot?" Hange doesn't look up from her journal. She finishes writing her last thought before closing it and looking over at him. He's hunched over in the chair with his head resting in his hands.

"I told her." His voice is muffled.

"And how'd that go?" Hange isn't sure what it is but she'll catch on, she always does.

"Better… Better than I thought. I think it helped her."

"Well that's good."

He finally sits up and Hange gets a look at his face.

"Levi, what's the matter?" She gets up and walks over to him and takes a seat on the arm of his chair. "I thought you said it went well."

"It did."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I don't know."

What started off as silent tears turns into silent sobbing. Hange puts her arms around him and the two sit while Levi gets all the anguish out of his system.

"I can't believe I told her…" He mumbles.

"You don't do anything without reason, Levi."

He tries to wipe his face but just starts to cry again. Hange feels the way he trembles. The sound of his erratic breathing. There's only one thing that could make him act this way.

 _Ohhh… He told her_ _ **that**_. Hange realizes.

"Well, Levi. I know you didn't ask me, but I think what you did was very brave."

He nods to acknowledge her.

"Did I do the right thing? Should I have brought up that part of my past?" Hange really isn't used to Levi sounding this confused.

"Absolutely. Levi, this is your daughter. You two have formed an unbreakable bond. These kind of things come out when you absolutely trust someone. You already know how she's suffered in her past. This time it was your turn to trust _her_ with your pain. Bearing your soul to someone you love is never the wrong choice. Even though she's young, I know that Ina will guard your vulnerabilities. She's a part of you, and vice versa."

"I think it helped her." He breathes in and out slowly. "I think it helped both of us."

"How did the sketch thing go?" Hange never got a chance to ask him. Judging by how long Ina remained in seclusion, Hange would say it didn't go well. She told the others Ina had a fever just so they would stop asking about her. Even Hange wasn't sure how the little girl was really doing. Levi had his hands full and Erwin refused to speak of it.

"Hange… Some of these MPs are even more sick than I thought possible." Levi sounds disgusted. "When we were going through the sketches with her… The first guy she recognized… She said he... this motherfucker used to muzzle her."

" _What?!_ " Hange was not expecting that of all things. "A fucking _muzzle_?"

"Not only that, she said part of this… Thing included something stuck in her mouth that would cut the shit out of her if she wasn't completely still and silent. Now if she's surprised or frightened, sometimes she bites down on her tongue so hard that it gushes blood like a goddamn fountain."

"What the fuck was his name? Levi, I need his fucking name." Hange glares at nothing in particular.

"I'm handling him personally." Levi promises.

They muzzled his baby girl. His precious daughter. Levi feels sick to his stomach.

"A _fucking. Muzzl_ e." Hange has never been more outraged. " _A muzzle?!"_

"Hange… Who knows when this happened. I mean if she's 8 now then…"

"She's still just a baby…" Hange shakes her head.

"To do something like that to… to a fucking baby. She hasn't even had the goddamn opportunity to screw up or do wrong. She was born to be hurt." He feels emotion overwhelming him all over again. The thought that such terrible things have been done to Ina has always been hard to hear. Learning about this creature who used to muzzle her just makes Levi feel like someone is punching him right in the stomach.

"Fucking scum of the earth." Hange mutters.

"You know what I don't understand?" Levi is practically whispering. "I don't know why I feel so shitty. Physically, I mean. I haven't been able to eat a goddamn thing since she told me about what those bastards did to her. I can't sleep, I can't breathe, my fucking hands won't stop shaking, and I feel sick to my stomach." He stares at his hands, as though they'll have the answers he needs.

"It's almost unfair to her. Why should I feel so bad? I never went through half of what she suffered. I mean yeah I was hungry and I got my ass kicked a ton of times, but… No one ever put me in a muzzle. I was never forced to throw up a meal or made to be a slave. My childhood is a fucking stroll through a meadow compared to what she endured. This isn't right. I _shouldn't_ feel this way."

Levi is equal parts frustrated and guilty.

"Ever heard of this thing called sympathy pains?" Hange places her hands on his shoulders and can feel just how tense and wound up Levi is. She starts to move her thumbs in small circles in the muscle right between his shoulder blades. Levi wouldn't let anyone else even consider touching him. Hange is the exception.

"Sounds like bullshit." Levi responds, his body slowly relaxing underneath Hange's skilled hands.

"Well… It's not. It's about as real as it can get. Only thing is, it's different for everybody. You're tense as a rock, Levi, did you know that?"

"Tell me something I don't know. What is it? This sympathy pain?"

"Basically when someone we love is in pain, we sometimes start to feel that pain ourselves. Or maybe we just feel crappy in general even though we're healthy and unharmed. Anyone can experience sympathy pains. It's not uncommon for husbands to feel some pain when their wives give birth. Or for parents to feel straight up horrible when they know their child is suffering."

"So this… this shittyness. It's normal?"

"Afraid so. Ina in particular has been through the absolute worst. She's harboring a lot of pain in that little body of hers. You happen to care about her a whole lot. It's not really that surprising to me that you feel this way. I think you've always been this way, Levi. Remember you told me about Isabel and how she used to get beat up a lot? How you always lost your appetite or couldn't sleep for a few nights after she'd come home looking like hell?"

"So basically, I'm a big softy." He wants to laugh at the irony. Humanity's strongest is actually a bit of a wimp.

"Not at all. It just means that you care deeply when it comes to the people who are closest to you. You feel for them when they are suffering. If anything, Levi, I think this just means your very compassionate. Don't think of that as a weakness. After all, it's hard to be a leader or a parent without at least _some_ compassion."

"Yeah well compassion isn't going to make her better." Levi grumbles. "It won't take her pain away."

"No. That's something that needs to be mended with time, patience, and lots of love. All of which you're giving to Ina." After several minutes kneading the same area, Hange finally feels some of those huge knots in Levi's back break down.

"I love her." Levi tries to take a deep breath, but finds it difficult. Dammit… He's crying again.

"I know you do."

"She's so broken."

"We're all a little broken. But we help the ones we love feel whole again, little by little."

"I don't know what I'm doing. I can't help her." Levi cries. "She's hurting and I can't help her."

"Now wait a minute, do you think she's calling you Papa to be cute?" Hange asks. "You think she attaches herself to you because _you_ like it? You're right, that little baby is broken, so broken that if she felt like she was still in danger, she'd have figured out a way out of here." Hange grabs his chin and makes him look at her.

"I don't mean to sound arrogant, but we've done a damn good job with her. Thanks to us, she can laugh again, she can trust, and thanks to _you_ , you little stack of pancakes, she has a father. She'll come to you for anything! Levi, do you know how important that is? A girl who has been abused by soldiers her entire life, wants to adopt humanity's strongest soldier as her Papa? And you think you haven't helped her at all? You think she hasn't also helped you?"

Levi tries to drop his head but isn't allowed to do so by Hange. "Being a parent is hard, Levi. No one ever knows what they're doing. All we can hope is that we do right by the child. I know for a true fact that you have done so much to help her, and I know that you'll do anything to keep her happy. Keep her safe."

Levi breaks free from her hold. "I will. I want to I just… I get so worried. She's been through so much, I don't know how to help her through this."

"Well, you opened up to her a bit today." Hange dries the last of his tears.

"I know how hard it must have been to share something like that, but I'm sure that it helped to strengthen your connection. Ina knows that you understand her struggles and that's a step in the right direction."

Levi nods.

"Besides, Captain obvious, you're not alone in this. Armin and the others would die for her, and I love the shit out that little cupcake. Just saying." Hange nudges him.

"Don't call me pancakes."

"No, that's just for serious situations." She nudges him again. Levi just glares at her before rolling his eyes.

"So what else is new with you?"

"The brats took her outside today, she's going to see the stars for the first time." Levi can't help the smallest of grins to cross his face.

"That's nice of them, looks like you're getting the night off. Any wild plans for your night of freedom?"

"Might sleep a little longer for a change."

"Mixing it up I see." Hange smiles.

"Do you think she'll be okay with them? She's been a little… Self conscious since she had the accident. I told her it was fine, but she's still embarrassed about it."

"That can't really be helped, she's probably going to be embarrassed about that no matter what you say. This is coming from someone who may or may not have wet the bed until she was 16." Hange shrugs. "She'll get past this just like everything else, Levi don't you worry."

* * *

"Are you okay, big brother?"

"Yeah. I've missed you, is all. It's good to see you again."

"I missed you too." She leans back on his chest and lets him put his arms around her.

"How do you like the stars?"

"There's… So many. I never thought there was anything up there at night. It's amazing."

None of these scouts every imagined that one little girl's smile could all but make their day. The impact Ina has had on nearly everyone on base is just astounding.

"Yeah, there's more than we can even count." Armin smiles down at her.

"They're so beautiful." She still sounds awestruck. "Papa was right."

"About what?"

"He said that the stars were beautiful like the sun going to sleep, but also different. I get it now."

"Here you go, Peanut." Sasha hands Ina a small mug of hot chocolate. "Enjoy! It's my mom's secret recipe."

It's warm like tea, but much sweeter and far more rich in taste. So this is chocolate? It's wonderful. _Wonderful._

"Sissy this is _so_ good!" Ina exclaims to Sasha. "Thank you!"

"Aw, I'm glad you like it, Peanut." Sasha smiles and gets to passing around the thermos so the others can try it.

"Big brother, try this!" Ina holds her mug up right in front of Armin's face. "Try it! Try it!"

Armin can't help but laugh. An excited and happy Ina makes for an even happier Armin.

"Sure." He chuckles and takes the mug from her. He takes a small sip and hands the cup back to her.

"What did you think?!" She inquires with an adorable grin.

Armin isn't really used to the taste of chocolate. It was okay, he supposes, but far too rich for him.

"It was good." He smiles right back at her. "Drink up."

"How'd you manage to make this?" Connie asks as he hands the thermos to Eren.

"Oh you know, I just had to wait for the next food and supply shipment. They have a whole bunch of rare goods set aside… I'm not sure what for."

"Well of course it's for when we end the war on titans." Jean says with a sarcastic tone. "Obviously."

Majority of them laugh at his remark. But not Ina.

"Brother? What's a Titan?" She asks Jean.

Ina has heard them mention that word over and over in passing but has no real idea what they mean when they use it.

"Something you should never ever have to see in your lifetime." Eren answers the question before Jean can respond.

"It's something bad?" Ina notices that the liveliness has all but gone up to the stars. It has to be something bad.

"Munchkin, finish your chocolate." Krista says gently.

"What's wrong? Why are you all so sad now?" Ina doesn't like seeing them upset. She likes it when they're happy. It makes her happy too.

"We're not, lithe Peanut." Even Sasha sounds more down than usual.

"Is a Titan a bad person? Like a monster?"

"No kiddo, they're a little different from people."

"Ina, a Titan is a large creature that kills people and destroys land." Mikasa just decides to tell her. "They are very dangerous and our job as soldiers involves killing them and finding out where they came from."

Some of them hold their breath while they wait and see how Ina will respond.

"What do they look like?" She sounds more curious than anything.

"They're all different. Some are bigger than others. And no Titan looks like another."

"So… So it's not a monster." Ina is quiet as she drinks the last of her chocolate.

Her statement strikes a deep chord with Eren. He's been keeping his Titan ability from her for several reasons. He doesn't want to scare her. And more than anything he doesn't want Ina to see him differently because of it. Eren isn't sure what to think, but it seems that some of his fears may not have been necessary.

"They are, Ina. But you don't have to be afraid of them. We're here to protect you." Krista reminds the young child. Eren feels himself deflate slightly. Damn, they had to say something.

"No." Ina argues. "Monsters look like people. Those bad soldiers… They were monsters. They're evil… And cruel. They can do really bad things. A Titan… that just sounds like an animal. Animals aren't scary."

Everyone is silent. When you've been through what she has, how can anyone see those MPs any different. They can't really argue with her logic. It makes sense in the most bizarre way. She isn't wrong. A human being makes the choice to hurt another person. A Titan makes no such choice. Who is the real monster in that scenario?

"Hey, come here, pretty." Connie holds his arms out to Ina.

She sets her mug down and crawls from Armin's arms to Connie's. He hugs her close and kisses her cheek.

"Let's see if we can find a shooting star." He lets her lean back on his chest as she searches the sky.

"What does it look like, big brother?"

"You'll know it when you see it."

Several quiet minutes go by, and Ina doesn't see anything. But she's determined to find it. She scans the sky over and over. These stars really do go on forever. So beautiful.

"Oh!" Ina points up at one star that seems to run from one end of the sky to the other.

"Oh! I found it! I found it!" She squeaks. "They can move?! That's amazing!"

"Make a wish, Ina." Connie whispers.

"A wish?"

"If you see a shooting star, you get a wish."

"Really?" Ina closes her eyes and concentrates.

 _I wish to stay with Papa and all my new brothers and sisters forever._

"You figure one out yet?" Eren pats Ina's head lovingly. "Make sure it's a good one."

"Yes." Ina leans into Eren's hand slightly. "I did."

"But don't tell us. It has to be a wish that remains in your heart." Krista speaks up.

"Did you guys get to make a wish too?" Ina asks her brothers and sisters.

"We don't need to. We already have what we wished for." Eren smiles and takes Ina's hand.

"I love you, big brothers and sisters." Ina says happily. "Thank you for showing me the stars."

"We love you too, munchkin!"

They all come together for a group hug, with Ina right in the center. She's never been this happy before. Ina hopes she can always feel this way.

* * *

"Mika." Ina gently tugs on Mikasa's sleeve. "Can I tell you something?"

Ina is the one and only person Mikasa will allow to use that nickname. She's made it clear that anyone else will have broken kneecaps before the second syllable can fall from their lips.

"Sure." Mikasa kneels down in front of Ina. They wait until everyone is in the barracks before Ina talks.

"What's wrong?" Mikasa hasn't failed to notice how embarrassed Ina appears as she tries to speak, constantly opening and closing her mouth as she is struggles to find the right words.

"I… I had a accident a few days ago." She's very quiet as she confesses.

"An accident? Are you alright?" Mikasa's mind automatically goes to injury.

"It was when I stayed with Papa. I was having a bad dream and…" She pouts. "I peed myself." Ina drops her head. "Papa had to take care of me. I was so…" Her hands rush to her face. _So embarrassed._

"Ina." Mikasa smiles just slightly. She had thought of a million other things that could have fallen under the category of accident. A million things _not_ including wetting yourself.

"Don't worry about it." She places strong hands on Ina's shoulders.

"I don't know if I should sleep with you guys. It might happen again."

"Look at me. This is the military. Do you know how many grown adults here have peed or pooped their pants?"

"None?" Ina guesses.

"No. Nearly all. People get scared. And sometimes they can't always help it if they have an accident. Can I tell you something?"

Ina nods. She finds all of this hard to believe, but she knows Mika wouldn't tell her something that wasn't true.

"I came very close to having an accident once."

"Really?"

"Yes. It was our first real task as soldiers. Titans had broken through to a district called trost. So much happened in such a short time. A lot of my friends had been killed, and then I lost track of Eren. I didn't even know if he was still alive. I was so lost and scared. It was a really difficult day for a lot of us."

Ina takes it all in. Their work as soldiers is so different from what the others did.

"My point is that you have nothing to be embarrassed about. It happens."

"Thank you, Mika."

"No problem, Ina. Now let's get ready for bed."

* * *

If it feels like the story is concluding think again. I guess you could say her recovery and adoption into the survey corp family is the first arc of the story. The second arc begins with the next chapter. the intensity picks back up again but not all at once. I hope everyone has been enjoying this so far. Thank you so much for reading.


	16. Chapter 15

So I'm having a terrible week and just didn't feel like updating. But then I check my document and this chapter was INCOMPLETE like what I have the whole story finished and I found an unfinished chapter? Lol how does that even happen! So I scrambled to complete it and to be honest I think it could be a lot better. But this is my first time writing something of this... intensity? Magnitude? I'm not sure what word to use. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"What does he mean his hands are tied?" Levi fumes. Erwin has just informed Levi of the less than pleasant news from the capital. He knew neither Levi nor Hange would take it well. Erwin himself is having difficulty accepting this. Disappointed is an understatement. He's beyond furious. And if that is how Erwin feels, he can only imagine what must be going through Levi's head.

"Exactly that." Erwin responds. "Those that he was able to find are being court martialed. The rest is up to the judge."

"So they'll get off with a slap on the wrist at the most?" Hange is just as upset about this as Levi.

"If this was all he was going to do, why did you put her through all of that. She couldn't sleep for days because of that fucking book." Levi questions. "Don't you know what those men did? Might I remind you that she damn near bit her own tongue off!"

"I know, Levi. My understanding was that these men would be found and reprimanded in a manner that fit their crime. I miscalculated." Erwin's tone gives away how upset he is, which is unusual for him. He's always kept his true feelings hidden, but this, this is different. This child means more than his pride right now.

"This is _bullshit_." Levi hasn't felt this angry in so long. "They shouldn't be allowed to remain in the fucking military. Who's to say Ina is the only one they've done this to. Men like that don't stop, not until someone stops them."

"This is the best that can be done. That is… Unless-"

" _No._ " Levi and Hange are on the same train of thought.

"Exactly." Erwin agrees. "I'd rather she remain anonymous. She's been through enough, there's no reason she should have to face these men."

"So unless we put her through hell, there's no chance of _any_ of these bastards being reprimanded?" Hange asks.

"It's very unlikely they will face serious consequences."

Levi can barely breathe he's so angry.

"Were this under our jurisdiction, you both know it would have been handled differently. The Military Police are considered 'valuable' assets to the king and the country. This is the best commander Dok can do." Erwin doesn't even make an attempt at hiding the bitterness in his voice.

"It's not enough!" Levi yells.

"She'll never get those years back." Hange's voice is uncharacteristically quiet. "She'll never forget what they did to her."

"I know." Erwin sighs. "I'll contact the commander again and see what I can do. Levi, I'll keep you posted."

Levi storms out of the office, his anger flowing hot and strong in his bloodstream. This is ridiculous. It's wrong. It's unfair. If he had known this was all Dok was going to do he'd have all but set fire to that goddamn book. The faces in those pages brought every horror she'd witnessed to the forefront of her mind. Things she spent months trying to bury and forget were thrown right back at her. They opened up all her wounds before they had a real chance to heal. After all this, Ina is still the only one suffering.

She deserves so much more. Deserves better from the people that ruined her childhood.

* * *

"Hoping I'd find you here." Hange finds Levi sitting on one of the branches in Ina's favorite tree.

"Keep quiet." He points to the tiny person resting on his chest. "She just got to sleep."

Hange starts to climb the tree and then makes her way to the branch where Levi sits with Ina in his arms, his jacket draped over her body.

"She sure seems to love it up here" Hange is sure to stay quiet.

"She was always kept inside. I want her to see and experience as much of the outdoors as she desires." He gently strokes her hair. "She loves the trees."

"That's nice."

Levi shifts slightly. He kisses her forehead softly, then looks Hange in the eye.

"Will you watch her?"

"I won't take my eyes off her for a second." Hange knows she can't talk him out of this, but in all honesty she doesn't want to. She keeps thinking back to the muzzle. It's been haunting her nightmares.

"Thank you."

"Did you bring her out here to talk to her?"

"I told her I'd be going away for awhile, but that I'd come back to her as soon as I could."

"When are you leaving?"

"Soon." He's going to miss her. God he's going to miss her. He hugs his baby close once again, making sure to remember her in this moment. How it feels to hold her. How she smells. The rhythm of her heartbeat. How her hair is braided.

"You be careful. Now hand over my cupcake." Hange holds her arms out.

"Ina." Levi whispers. "Ina, Papa loves you very much."

Hange notices a single tear fall into Ina's hair.

"I'll see you again soon." He whispers and kisses her once more before carefully handing his baby to Hange.

He takes a deep breath and looks up at the sun and then back at the sleeping girl in Hange's arms.

"I'll see you again."

* * *

"I miss him." Ina pouts. For the 4th night in a row, they've found her curled up in front of his door.

"I want Papa."

"Ina, it's chilly out here. I don't want you catching a cold." Armin rubs his eye. "Come on back to bed."

"I'm not sleepy. I want Papa." She places her hand on the door. "I want Papa." She starts to cry.

"Come on, Ina." Armin tries to pick her up. She resists, but not for long. She cries on Armin's shoulder as he carries her away.

"Papa…. Papa come back." Ina whimpers.

"He'll be back soon, Ina. Just wait a little longer."

"Papa…"

* * *

"I won't stand for this. Where is this coming from?"

"Um… It came straight from Commander Dok, sir."

"What exactly am I being charged with?"

"Sir… I'm just a messenger sent to deliver the orders. I don't know the details."

"Well then." He rips the orders in half. "You can tell whoever sent you that I'm not going to any court martial. Not until I know what the ridiculous charges are."

"Uh…"

"You're dismissed, messenger."

"Sir!"

Levi watches the arrogant MP torment the young messenger from his perch outside the building window. He recognizes the MPs face from that book. He remembers his baby pointing to the picture, her entire body trembling with fear.

The one who muzzled her and laughed.

So this is what's become of their "consequences". Their repercussions for ruining a young girl's life.

It's a joke. They don't even recall doing such awful things to Ina.

They don't care.

But Levi will make them remember her. Burn their sins into their memory so it's the only thing that they recall. Every cut and blow to their body will merely make them cry out their never ending remorse as they beg Ina's forgiveness from afar. It's no less than what Ina deserves from each and every one of them from now until Levi forces their last pained, exhausted breath from their bodies.

Levi waits as long as he needs to. He watches his prey closely. Observes their daily habits. Soon enough, he is lead to where this creature lives. A humble yet somehow also lavish apartment. A regular bachelor pad.

Perfect.

Once the creature is asleep, Levi lets himself in through the front door. What an arrogant little thing. Leaving his door unlocked. He must feel so comfortable with his surroundings.

That is all about to change.

* * *

"Sergeant. Come on, get up, I need you awake for this part." (not going to lie that quote is right out of the movie 'Taken')

The unlucky MP finally stirs. His head rolling as he tries in vain to stretch himself out. He realizes he's unable to do so because his is currently sitting in a chair with every limb strapped down. He can't even move his hands freely.

"What… What the hell is this? Who are you?" His voice slurs as he tries to wake up fully.

"I'll be asking the questions, Sergeant." Levi says calmly. His tone not giving away just how eager he is to make this creature suffer.

"What do you want, asshole? You're messing with the wrong guy if you think you'll get anything valuable from me."

"That's not true at all. Right now you have everything I want. You have the answers I need."

"Answers to what you fucking midget."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Levi shakes his head. Like he's ever let the height jabs bother him. 5'3 or 6'3 he can still kick your ass. Size has nothing to do with his skill.

"What the fuck do you want? Money?"

"Weren't you listening, sergeant? I want answers."

" _What_ answers goddammit?!"

"Tell me, on any of your extended assignments, did you ever come across a little girl?"

"What the fuck do you think this is? A preschool? No!"

"Wrong answer."

The first of many blades is forced clean through the sergeants thigh. When he screams, Levi uses the opportunity to shove a rag down his victim's throat. He doesn't remove it until the sergeant stops his bitching.

"About the girl. Small, hey, just like me." Levi smiles cynically. "Around 8 years old. Probably even younger when you took her."

"Hold on I didn't-"

" _I'm not finished._ " Levi's fist makes contact with the MPs jaw. He continues. "Brown hair, brown eyes. Birthmark on her shoulder. Rope burns on her wrists and ankles. Scars from a serrated blade on her back, stomach, knees and…"

Levi curses internally for pausing. But just remembering everything he saw the first time he bathed her. His world crumbled to pieces.

"And between her legs." Levi's glare darkens causing the sergeant to involuntarily shrink away.

"Wait a second! Alright! I know who you're talking about. The street mouse."

Another blade finds its way inside his leg. Another scream is ripped from the sergeant's body. Once again the rag is shoved into his mouth. Levi watches as the creature before him sobs like a pathetic waste of a human being. No pity in his eyes.

"Wait I'm trying to explain to you, I didn't do any of that stuff!" The poor MP is out of breath and clearly trying to remain conscious. "I didn't do none of that!"

" _Wrong. Answer._ " He lifts a third knife and is ready to stick it right between the creature's ribs, just missing the lungs.

" _Wait!_ I swear! I'm telling you I didn't do any of that!"

"A bitch needs a proper muzzle."

The sergeant blanches at Levi's words.

"Who was it that said that? Who was it that put a child in a torture device for hours at a time and left her to suffer? I know who it was that put each and every mark on her body. I know what you did and didn't do to her, you piece of shit. You didn't beat her, you muzzled her. You didn't tie her up, you _muzzled_ her. And no, you may not have violated her. But don't think because you didn't means you're any less guilty. Don't think one crime outweighs another. You tortured a _child_." Levi stabs the sergeant's right hand. "You put a _muzzle_ on a human being." Left hand is next.

Levi doesn't bother with the rag after this. It takes a while for the pitiful wailing to die down. He sits there catching his breath for quite some time. Levi stands and waits patiently, his next blade poised and ready to strike.

"This kid is nothing. Fucking nobody. We wouldn't have messed with someone who had a home or a family to go back to. The little bitch was trying to steal from us. She was breaking the law, so we arrested her."

Levi didn't know it was possible for him to feel even angrier than he did a second ago. He doesn't know where to begin with that confession. Isn't sure which part infuriates him more. The fact that this bastard said Ina was nobody? A little bitch? It takes him a fraction of a second to figure out where to start.

"So does every criminal you arrest end up as your personal punching bag, or is it just the little girls?"

"Don't get all high and mighty on me." The MP scoffs. "You of all people know how tough this job is. We just blow off a little steam. If you ask me the little brats should have been grateful. We kept them fed and gave them shelter. Let's just say some of my comrades aren't as... gracious."

Levi could laugh at this sick freak's twisted logic. "So she's alive today by your grace?"

"I don't owe you any explanations. So I beat up a kid or two. Big fucking deal. You think I don't know the shit that you've done? Murder? Torture? You think you're any better than I am?"

"Don't you dare even for a second think that we are remotely similar." Levi closes the short distance between them. He is thoroughly satisfied when the MP flinches.

"I know for a fact my hands aren't clean. In fact, I've got a one-way ticket straight to hell. But even with that being said there are still some things in this world I'd never fucking do. Putting hands on children is one of those things."

"Oh cry me a river." The MP spits back. "You never hit a kid. What do you want, a medal? A fucking cookie?"

Levi can't even help it when the back of his hand makes contact with the sergeant's jaw.

"A child can't fight back you fucking coward. Having power over someone so defenseless must really get you off, huh?"

"Fuck you! Why the hell does it matter what happens to one little street urchin? What the hell do you care?!"

"That street urchin happens to be my daughter, you ugly piece of shit."

"I should have known. She's where that fucking court martial came from." The MP merely rolls his eyes.

"Any other kid and this would have been forgotten. You want special treatment for one measly gutter rat. Think that's fair, little guy? What about all the other little brats out there? Gonna avenge them too?" He teases.

"She may be what brought me here. But I'm here on behalf of _every_ child you ever abused. _Every_ child you muzzled, and beat, and starved."

"You couldn't possibly think I'm responsible-"

"Of course not. Don't think so highly of yourself. I'm just starting with you. I may not be able to save all the kids out here suffering at the hands of you disgusting bastards. This might not even be enough. But you know what, one less piece of shit MP on the street is one more child that won't have to worry about being hurt by one of you."

Levi knows he can't save them all. Doesn't even know where he'd start if he considered trying. But he has the power and the strength to face these men. He can give them a taste of their own medicine. Make them know what it feels like to be completely destroyed. It's not enough. At the end of the day these kids are still living on the street. Eating out of garbage cans. Wearing rags in the winter. These children suffer more than enough without the threat of these fucking imbeciles. It's not enough, but he just has to try and do what he can. He happens to be particularly gifted in the field of violence. The title of Humanity's Strongest doesn't come easy. He can't help every child in poverty, but he can make every MP that's ever abused a child suffer. So that's exactly what he'll do.

"Now, where were we?" Levi's grip on his knife tightens.

* * *

So here you go. Idk how you guys are going to feel about this. I just feel like it could be so much better! feel free to leave any criticisms but be nice please lol i'm sensitive! Next chapter should be up sometime next week. Tuesday if I remember lol.


	17. Chapter 16

Hey guys. Sorry I'm a tad late on the update. Just a heads up guys. With each chapter break there is some passage of time. Not everything is happening at the same moment. In some instances theres a few hours and in other instances at least a day has gone by. Remember they don't have phones and shit so communications between the capital and the Survey Corp headquarters take a while. idk how long, i'll let you guys decide that lol. Enjoy!

* * *

"Alright, easy does it, Kiddo." Jean picks Ina up and sits her on his horse's saddle. After making sure she's settled he climbs on and sits behind her.

"You ready?"

The young girl just nods.

They ride around the compound and to the nearby field. It's right about time for the sun to set. They were all hoping that a ride around base accompanied by a beautiful sunset might help make her feel a little better even if just for a moment. She's been so down lately. Barely talking or smiling. She hasn't been herself since Levi's departure. They know she just wants her Papa, but they also know that she can't do anything besides wait for his return. Her big brothers and sisters can only try to make her smile every now and then. Jean volunteered to take Ina out, but not before Eren got in a few tasteless horse jokes.

"Notice the sky this evening?" Jean points out to her as they ride at an easy pace through a nearby meadow.

"Let's stop here for a second."

Jean holds Ina as he jumps down from his horse and then helps her down. Hand in hand they explore their gorgeous surroundings.

"What are they, big brother?" Ina points at the yellow flowers that make up most of the meadow.

"Sunflowers, kiddo."

"They're made from the sun?"

Jean has never found another human being as adorable as this little girl. Everything about her brings a smile to his face. If someone told him that he'd care this much about some little twerp he wouldn't believe them, and he'd smack them for referring to Ina as just 'some little twerp'. He'd say they were crazy. But no, he's crazy about her. Would do anything to keep her smiling and he no longer wants to live in a world where he can't hear that adorable laugh. That's why he and the others have been trying to go above and beyond to cheer her up. It's been so long since she graced the base with her adorable giggle. Jean misses it.

"That's right. Each flower has just a little drop of sunlight."

"They're so pretty." Ina remarks quietly.

Jean kneels and picks one of the smaller flowers. "Pretty flower for a very pretty girl." He places the flower in her hair. She blushes just slightly and smiles but only for a moment.

"Can we watch the sun go to sleep, big brother?"

"Sure can." Jean hugs her close. "But only if you smile for big brother."

Ina just responds by sitting down in the soft grass. Her strained smile shows Jean that she really is trying. She wants to smile and be happy. But she can't. Papa showed her the sun going to sleep. It just makes her think of him. Makes her miss him more.

"Do you think… Papa is watching the sun too?"

In the little bit of light that remains, Jean notices a tear on her cheek.

"I don't know, Ina." He says truthfully. "But I know he's thinking about you every minute of the day."

"I forgot. Papa likes the stars more." She whimpers. She leans on Jean as she starts to cry harder. He just puts his arm around her and let's her get it all out.

"What was the last thing he told you?" Jean asks after a few moments of silence.

"That… That I'd see him again." Ina sniffs.

"Captain Levi never goes back on his word. You'll see him again, Ina. That much I can promise you."

Ina nods. She takes a deep breath and wipes the tears from her face. She looks back up at the sky.

"Thanks for bringing me here, big brother." She feels the soft petals of the sunflower in her hair.

"I'm glad you like it." He kisses her cheek.

* * *

"Where is she?" Erwin storms into the barracks.

"She's taking a bath. Is there a problem, sir?" Eren stands.

"There isn't much time. I've just been informed that the Military Police want to take Ina into custody." Erwin states.

"No way!" Sasha and Connie jump to their feet.

"Whatever they want her for it can't be good, you have to know that." Eren wants to be angry but at this point is just so confused.

"Dok contacted me as a courtesy. The MPs are already on their way. If they find Ina they _will_ take her."

"But why?! What is this about?" Armin asks.

"A number of the men responsible for her abuse have been brought forward on charges. They demanded to know why they're being reprimanded and insisted that the accuser step forward."

"She's not doing this." Jean speaks up. The others nod their agreement.

"Over our dead bodies were giving her back to those monsters." Sasha crosses her arms. "Sorry commander." She shrugs. Clearly not sorry in the slightest.

"You can't stop this?" Connie already sounds defeated. "There's nothing you can do for her?" All the young soldiers look to Erwin, hoping for a silver lining.

"No." The commander notices all the teenagers deflate. "This is out of my hands."

"Commander! They just want to silence her. They don't care about what happened, they'll just hurt her. She might even be _killed_!" The others cringe when they realize that Armin is definitely right.

"I'm sorry, Arlert, but there is nothing I can do."

"In that case, we're taking this into our own hands. You don't have to take any part in it, we're acting of our own free will. We're _not_ letting anyone hurt Ina."

"You'll do no such thing." Erwin bites back.

"Then charge us with insubordination!" Eren yells. "We aren't afraid of you and we certainly aren't worried about the law."

"We fear her father." Sasha concludes. "We can't just stand by and let this happen. How could we live with ourselves?"

"Well, I can't stop you if you choose an alternative route. But it will have to wait." The exhausted commander runs a hand over his face.

"This _can't_ wait!" Several of them yell at once.

"It'd be in _everyone's_ best interest." Erwin responds. "I have an assignment for the 104th. It will be off base, so pack accordingly. You leave as soon as possible."

"Commander?"

"As _soon as possible_. Am I understood?"

"Sir!" They all stand and salute.

"I'll have the details of the assignment prepared by the time you're ready to depart." He leaves.

"Sasha, go get them. Tell them everything." Armin instructs. "Come on guys, we have to 'pack'." He says to everyone else.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Ina is confused.

Everyone looks nervous, but no one is saying anything. Instead of going to bed, they packed a bag a full of her clothes. Now she's on a horse with Krista in the middle of the night. Why is everyone so quiet?

"Can someone tell me what's happening? Where are we going?" She knows better than to be afraid, but she really can't help it. Her fear is about ready to take over her system.

"Please…" Panic is running ice cold through her bloodstream.

"Shh Ina. It's alright." Krista hugs her from behind. "It's going to be alright." She whispers.

"Sister, I'm scared." Ina whimpers. "I can't breathe." She gasps quietly.

"Guys we need to stop." Krista informs the others as she brings her horse to a stop.

The others rush over to Krista and Ina. Eren helps Ina down, he can feel her trembling as she tries to hold off her panic.

"It's alright." Eren whispers as he holds her tight. "You're alright."

"I'm scared." Ina gasps. "What's happening?"

"I know, Ina, but it's okay. You're still safe. You're okay. Can you say it with me?"

Her whimper is muffled by his cloak and she buries her face in his chest.

"I'm okay." Eren whispers.

"... I'm okay."

"Good girl. One more time, Ina. I'm okay." He rubs small soothing circles on her back.

"I'm okay."

"Ina, look at me." Eren places a gentle hand on her cheek. "I know you're confused, but you have to trust us, okay? We'll explain everything soon."

Ina looks into his bright green eyes. "Okay."

"Will you be okay if we keep going?" Eren makes sure Ina can stand on her own. He puts her hood back on her head. It sure was nice of Erwin to have one made in her size. She loves it.

"Thank you, big brother." Ina rests her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Let's go." Eren stands and takes her hand.

The group of young soldiers and their tiny companion set off once again. Ina holds onto Eren with both hands as they walk. When she gets sleepy, Eren carries her on his back and they continue on.

It's the early hours of the morning when they reach their destination; an old cabin.

They lay Ina down in one of the rooms with Sasha keeping an eye on her. The rest of the 104th sit in the dusty living room and discuss the nature of their 'assignment'. On the official report, they are here to surveil the area as well as take inventory of the supplies at this cabin. Unofficially, they are to wait here with Ina until Erwin sends someone to tell them it's safe for her to return. Nobody wants to be the one to tell Ina they're in hiding. Who knows how she'd react if she knew that the MPs were after her. They don't want to put her through that. She's already stressed enough and she doesn't even know what's going on. Armin suggests they take things slowly when explaining things to her. Details won't do her any good. The less she knows about _who_ they're running from, the better.

* * *

Levi miscalculated. He was careless.

In the underground, when screams were heard people looked the other way. In the scouts, it was usually some poor soul who'd lost a loved one to the Titans or a limb. In the capital, when screams are heard, the authorities are called. He should have known. He was far too reckless, especially when he stopped attempting to keep that insufferable bastard quiet.

Levi isn't as upset about being caught, as he is about not getting to the rest. But who knows? Maybe they're all closer than he thinks. Maybe he could use getting caught to his advantage.

"Well, if it isn't humanity's strongest soldier." Levi can hear the smile on the MP guards lips, but he doesn't bother to look up. "How'd you sleep, big guy? Were you comfortable?" He knocks on the bars of Levi's cell and laughs.

That laugh. Levi hates that it sends shivers down his spine.

 _You would know_. He thinks.

He hears the jingle of keys and flinches when the door to his cell creeks. _Dammit._

"Time for breakfast. You know the drill." The guard grabs Levi by his hair and pulls. "Or do I need to remind you?"

He won't dignify these bastards with a response. Luckily for him, the MP takes his silence as an answer.

"Good little soldier." He releases Levi's hair.

Levi's shackles are undone one at a time. Once he's free he drops to the floor and holds back a groan of pain. Of all the ways to immobilize him. If he weren't flexible, Levi imagines his shoulders would have popped out of their sockets ages ago. He's almost certain that's the idea behind this primitive holding method. He doesn't need to be reminded of what to do next. He waits until his shackles are replaced before adjusting his position on this dirty ass floor. The guard grabs Levi by his neck and pushes him against the wall, pressing his forearm against Levi's neck with bruising force.

He comes far too close for Levi's comfort and starts to whisper. "Any funny business and this will be the last meal you ever eat. Got it?"

He can't speak. His air is being completely cut off. Levi just attempts to nod. When he is released he looks away from the guard and quietly gasps for air. He won't give them the satisfaction of making even the smallest sound.

The guard leaves and returns with a tray in his hands. He sets it down in front of Levi- who only has eyes for that water. He hasn't even heard the sound of water in 3 days. He chokes as he impatiently gulps it down. It's disgusting. It tastes more like he imagines a sewer would.

"What is this?" He coughs.

"Toilet water. Only the best for Humanity's Strongest." The guard laughs as he locks Levi's cell and leaves.

 _Don't you dare_.

Levi has to fight the incredibly strong urge to vomit.

 _Not here. Not now_.

His eyes water and his stomach churns.

 _Don't._

He places a hand over his mouth and waits for the sickening feeling to pass.

Levi pushes the tray away. He's no longer hungry.

 _Ina. At least you're safe. At least they won't find you._

He'll suffer for as long as these pigs want, only so she won't have to.

* * *

"Don't play around with us Erwin. We know the kid is here."

"This is the army, not a daycare center. How would I find the time or resources to accommodate a child?" Erwin asks. "I can barely look after my own soldiers with this budget."

"I couldn't care less. Just give it to us and we'll be out of your hair."

If he weren't good at what he does, Erwin would have flinched when he heard this MP refer to Ina as 'it'. Right before he socked the guy in his jaw.

"Believe me, Captain. I'll gladly cooperate with you. But I assure you there is no child here. I'll even help you search the base."

The MP captain sighs impatiently. "Just grant us access to your soldiers for questioning."

"So long as it doesn't get in the way of their training, by all means, question away."

\- (at least a day has passed. These event are not happening simultaneously)

* * *

There you have it! Another chapter down! Things do get a little more intense as well as a little emotional. It takes a while for things to calm down again. If this chapter confused you at all, that was the idea. I didn't realize it until I finished it, but we are supposed to get a sense of the chaos and the confusion. That's why there's a lot of jumping around to different scenes and times. That's what I was trying to get across but as I've said many times I'm still new to the world of writing so please do forgive me for anything that's not clear. I'll see you guys next time!


	18. Chapter 17

Next chapter! So the same thing that applied to last chapter also goes for this one. Time passes between each break, and the jumping around is meant to be a little confusing. But if something is really unclear put it in the reviews and I'll try to clear things up. I meant for there to be some slight confusion but not like a maze or riddle lol. Enjoy!

* * *

"How did they find us?!" Armin chances a peek through the curtains. "Oh no." He leans back on the wall and shuts his eyes, panic and uncertainty flooding his system.

"Jaeger you take her. They might not try anything with you." Jean says to Eren, who nods knowingly. He should be able to protect her.

"I'm coming too." Krista speaks up.

"Alright fine. Just go!" Armin can't help but drop his voice to a strained whisper.

"We'll try our best to hold them off. Go!"

"Come on, wake up Munchkin, it's time to go." Krista makes sure that Ina's hood is up.

"What's wrong?" Ina asks sleepily. She can hear the worry in Krista's voice.

"We have to go, Ina." She hears Eren. He also sounds worried. Ina tries to wake herself up more, but she's just so tired.

Krista helps place the exhausted child on Eren's back.

"Hold on, Munchkin."

* * *

"We found her, by the way."

At this Levi's head snaps up. He's hoping they don't mean what he thinks they mean.

"The little brat that started all of this."

Levi just glares at the guard. He's lying.

"Pretty little thing, wouldn't you agree, captain?"

 _He's baiting you. Don't fall for it._

"Pretty, but annoying. Or so I've heard from some friends of mine. Far too whiny. Bet I can find a better use for that mouth of hers."

"You stay away from her." Levi growls. Just the thought of what could happen should any of these men get their hands on her makes Levi tremble with a strange mixture of anger and fear.

"She has nothing to do with this. You have me, she's nothing to you. Leave her out of it." He can't help but resort to this. He can't let them harm her.

"Oh, but Captain, we want her here. She owes the military police some answers."

"No!" Levi almost can't help himself as he argues pointlessly. It's like trying to negotiate with a brick wall. Deep down he knows it will get him nowhere. But he has to try.

"Please just keep me, leave her alone." He begs. "Do what you want with me, I'll cooperate I swear."

"That so? Why so adamant, Captain? She your bitch?" The guard smiles. "Word on the street was that you'd picked up a street mouse a little while back. Hey, no judgments man, but a lot of us were still surprised by your choice. We thought you'd go for a cute little boy." He snickers childishly.

Levi is disgusted by this guards implications. They're lower than pigs, these bastards.

"No." Levi breathes. "She's my daughter. Please… She's my baby."

Levi should know better than to try and appeal to their humanity. What do they care?

"Please don't hurt her. I'll do anything." He never thought he'd be caught begging. Groveling at the feet of a low life MP. He never thought he'd ever be this desperate. Willing to give up his freedom, his dignity, everything, so his daughter could be kept out of harm's way.

"Please…."

* * *

"Sissy? Wake up, sissy." Ina whimpers as she shakes Krista's still form. "Sissy?"

"Ina, we have to go." Eren tries to pull Ina away.

"What's wrong with her? Why did the horse fall?"

She heard the sharp cracking noises but wasn't sure what they were. When the horse fell down, Krista and Eren hugged her tight from the front and back. Ina thinks that's why she didn't feel hurt when they hit the ground. She doesn't understand why Krista didn't get up afterward though.

"Big brother what's happening?" Ina whines.

"Ina she's been shot, we have to go!" Eren yells and grabs her. "She'll be fine, it's a leg wound. She must have hit her head in the fall."

"We- we cant leave her, brother!"

"Ina, it's you who they want. Let's go!"

Eren takes her hand and they keep running.

There's yelling in the background. The barking of dogs. They really are coming for her. Sissy has already been hurt. What about everyone else? Are they okay? Is all of this happening because of her? Are people getting hurt because of her?

"Stop now or we _will_ shoot!"

Ina turns and sees nothing. Who are these people? What do they want? Why are they hurting the people she loves if they just want her?

"Fire!"

"Wait!" Eren pulls Ina toward him and shields her from the oncoming gunfire. He yells in pain and jerks forward, but keeps a tight hold on Ina.

"Big brother?" Her words fall on deaf ears as eren continues to plead with the nearby soldiers.

" _Wait!_ Please! We surrender." Eren yells. Praying to everything that Ina won't be hurt.

"We surrender!"

"Eren you're hurt." Ina whimpers. "Big brother!"

He doesn't answer her. Can't. His mind is focused on one thing. Protect.

He can't risk Ina getting shot. They clearly don't care. Eren's only choices were to run the risk of Ina getting shot, or handing her over. They can't outrun these bullets. Neither were pleasant alternatives.

 _Please forgive me, Captain._

Eren thinks as he hears the footsteps of several MPs approaching him and Ina.

"I'm sorry, Ina. I'm so sorry." Eren whispers, still cradling her in his arms. "I'm sorry." She can hear the sorrow in his words. "We tried…"

He pulls away from her for just a moment and starts to look her over. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

The sadness in his eyes breaks Ina's heart.

"I'm fine but I- you're bleeding!" Ina exclaims.

"Don't worry about that. It'll heal. What about you?"

"I'm okay, big brother." Eren doesn't understand how she could sound so calm. "It's okay. I don't want you to get hurt anymore." She looks into his devastated green eyes.

Ina pulls herself from Eren's arms and runs toward the MPs coming up from behind her and Eren. "Ina, no!" She stands defensively in front of Eren, unwilling to let them hurt her family.

"Leave him alone!" Ina wishes her voice would sound like less of a squeal and more like Mika right now. They get to her before eren can.

Her moment of bravery is over right as it starts. An MP grabs her by the shoulder and shoves her to the ground. He places his foot right between her shoulder blades and let's his weight rest on her. Ina gasps as she feels her spine move in a way that it shouldn't.

"Look at me! Look at big brother!" Eren says to her from where she struggles underneath the MP. "Don't fight them, Ina. Don't struggle." He maintains eye contact her even as he too is forced flat on the ground. A heavy foot on his back and a rifle pointed at his head.

"Big brother…" Ina reaches out to him.

"Don't you hurt her, you bastards!" Eren growls. "She's not resisting! Don't hurt her!"

"Leave my brother alone." Ina whimpers. The only response she gets is the soldier's foot pressing down more and more onto her back. Ina cries out. She can't breathe.

"Stop it!" Eren yells right before he is hit over the head with the butt of a rifle. His eyes flutter closed.

"No! Big brother! Eren!" Ina tries to free herself to run to him and nearly succeeds, but more soldiers are surrounding her. So many rough hands on her body.

"Why'd you hurt them?! Why?! You monsters!" Ina yells. She cries out in pain when her arms are forced behind her and handcuffed. It's been so long since anyone treated her this way. Ina almost forgot how familiar this was.

"Papa…" She mumbles before they hit her over the head. Her world goes white in an explosion of pain before

* * *

"What are you doing here? Where's Ina? Jaeger look at me!" Levi fights against the chains that hold his arms above his head.

"Two minutes. Then you'll stop your bitching, freak." The guard who brought Eren to Levi's cell leaves the two scouts alone.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm so sorry! They were shooting at us I had to or she'd have been killed. I tried! I'm so sorry!" Eren falls to his knees in front of Levi's cell. He's a complete crying mess.

"What happened? Jaeger, were you shot? Was anybody else hurt? Where's Ina?!" Levi doesn't think he's ever felt more afraid than in this moment. He doesn't know where his baby is or what has happened to her. She could be hurt. She could be dead.

Levi is one of very few people in the world who knows what it feels like for your heart to physically stop beating, even if only for a second. At the thought of losing Ina, that familiar collapsing feeling hits him right in the center of his chest.

"Jaeger _where_ is Ina? Is she hurt?!" Levi asks again. It takes every fiber in his being to hide how utterly terrified he is right now.

"She wasn't shot. That's why I surrendered sir. I didn't want them to shoot her. I didn't… I didn't know what to do." Eren sobs. "They…. They took her. I'm sorry captain, I tried to protect her. I wasn't strong enough."

Levi's stomach is churning. He never wanted anyone else to go through this. These young soldiers are his responsibility. They should never think they have to put their lives on the line. Not for him. The fact that they were willing to do this… It means more to Levi than he can even understand.

"Where are the others? Was anyone else hurt? Jaeger, eyes on me." Trying to keep the kid's attention is proving difficult.

Eren doesn't even seem to hear him, and that worries Levi even more. "I'm so sorry." He repeats time and time again. "We tried, Captain. I swear we did everything we could."

"Jaeger, shut up for a minute!" Levi yells over Eren's frantic apologies.

"I'm so sorry." Eren's green eyes are glazed over and wide with panic. The way he mumbles his apologies shows Levi that Eren really isn't all here right now. He doesn't even seem to notice the blood still dripping down his sleeve. The kid is becoming more pale by the second. He isn't healing. What the hell is going on?

"It's alright, Eren. You did your best. Now answer my question, was anyone else hurt?!"

"I'm so sorry."

"Eren. Dammit, brat look at me!"

"I don't know." Eren finally answers the question. Although it's not the response Levi was looking for. "They separated us. I'm so sorry!"

"Enough with the apologies, brat."

"She was so brave, captain. You should have seen her." Eren can't help but cry. He couldn't protect her. Whatever happens to her is his fault.

"You would have been so proud of her. She was so brave."

Levi will not cry in front of a subordinate. He will _not_.

"Eren… You're hurt. You need to go to the infirmary. Where are the others? Are they with you?"

"I don't… Don't…" Eren sighs heavily and rests his head on the bars of Levi's cell, his eyes closed. He hasn't yet passed out, but he's definitely on his way there.

"Brat? Hey, Eren!" Levi yells. " _Guard!_ "

"I'm fine." Eren's voice is a whisper. "I'm fine. We're fine. But Ina… I don't know where she-"

"Don't worry about that. You've done all you can. It's alright, Eren. Just find the others. Do me a favor and make sure everyone is okay."

The MP strolls in, whistling a merry tune.

"He needs medical attention!" Levi yells.

"Move your ass, freak." The guard nudges Eren with his boot. The younger scout finally opens his eyes again and glances at Levi, whose head is hung low with despair and worry.

"I'm sorry, Captain."

* * *

 _Don't look. Don't look. Keep your eyes closed._

Ina has been curled up in the corner of her cell for as long as she's been here. She's been alone for a while and her eyes have remained shut since she regained consciousness. Big brother and sister are gone. The monsters must have taken them away. She's so worried about them. They were hurt. If Ina weren't so afraid and confused she'd try to look for them. But right now, she can't move. Can barely breathe. It's only a matter of time before one of the monsters comes in here to hurt her. She remembers the drill. They waste no time. They take what they want, then they dump her somewhere on the street.

 _Don't think about that._ _Think about Papa._ _The sun going to sleep._ _The stars._ _The pretty sunflowers._ _The ocean._

The door opens.

"Wakey wakey."

The familiar voice makes her entire body ache.

 _Papa. Stars. Sunflowers. Ocean._

"Aw, is someone a little shy?"

 _Papa. Stars. Sunflowers._

"Come on now."

 _Papa… Stars._

The door locks. Footsteps. Coming closer. A low chuckle.

 _Papa._

Her body feels as though it catches fire when he touches her. No. _No. NO!_

 _Papa!_

Ina doesn't hear herself crying for her Papa. She doesn't realize that she is fighting off the ever impatient and irritated MP.

"Papa! _Papa!_ "

"Quiet down you little bitch!" He slaps her across the face.

Once he starts to hit her he doesn't stop. Ina can do nothing but scream and cry for her papa.

"Help Me! Papa!"

* * *

"Make it stop." Krista has her palms pressed against her ears, but she can still hear the shrill cries of a small child.

"Please… Make it stop."

Why is this more painful than the concussion? More painful than the wound in her leg?

"Ina..." She sobs quietly.

There's a scuffle outside the doors of the infirmary. Krista tries to focus on that to to block out the pained screams of her little munchkin.

" _Get off me!"_ That's Eren's voice. He sounds furious. " _Let me go!"_

She hears Eren yell in pain a second later.

"Do you want us to knock you out again?!" A random voice threatens.

"Let me go! Get away from her! You bastards! Fucking cowards!" The struggle doesn't seem to let up.

"How dare you touch her! Get your filthy hands off of her!"

A very distinct thwack is heard, followed by silence. The doors to the infirmary swing open. Two MPs enter, an unconscious Eren between them.

* * *

"Where is she?!" Levi asks. Demands. "Where's my daughter?!"

"Daughter? We've triple checked, captain. Levi Ackerman has no children."

"Please! I just need to know that she's alright."

"Oh she's more than alright. She's where she belongs. I have to tell you, it's great to have her back."

"What… What did you do to her?!" This MP in particular has been rather vocal about how he planned his encounters with Ina would go. Levi feels sick just thinking about it.

"Nothing, Captain." The guard smirks. "Nothing she hasn't already experienced before."

"Don't hurt her!" Levi fights his restraints until his wrists cry out in pain. "If any of you touch her I swear-"

"You'll _what_?" The guard rolls his eyes. "Watch yourself, Captain."

"Don't hurt my baby!" Levi isn't even sure what part of him the shout came from. There's no shame. No pride. Just pure fear. Fear that someone will put their hands on her. They'll break her, after Levi and the others spent all this time putting her back together. Cementing the pieces of her fractured spirit with their unconditional love and support.

"Please… She's just a little girl. Please"

"Captain Levi, humanity's strongest, groveling like the pathetic little slug he is." The guard laughs bitterly. "Look at you now."

* * *

"Stand at attention!"

The young and exhausted members of the 104th class jump to their feet at once. Even Krista, who rests all her weight on her uninjured leg. And Eren, who is still not healing like he normally would. Commander Nile Dok enters.

"I've arranged for your immediate release. None of this should have happened."

"Permission to speak, Commander." Armin is the first of them to grow bold enough to ask.

"Granted, cadet."

"What's going to happen to her?" Dok makes no comment about the tremor in Armin's voice.

"To whom, may I ask?"

"You know damn well who!" Eren bites. "The one person who doesn't belong here."

"If I may." Connie starts before Eren can continue. "Commander, she hasn't done anything wrong."

"We were taking care of her, sir." Sasha speaks up. "She's just a baby."

"Just let her see her father. He doesn't know if she's okay. They need to see each other." Eren tries his best to keep it together. All of their patience and self control hangs on by the weakest of threads.

Commander Dok says nothing. He just watches the worry and pain in their eyes.

"I'll return once your release has been processed."

"With all due respect, sir. We're not going anywhere if she's not." Jean sits and his comrades quickly follow suit- with Mikasa aiding Krista.

"She's one of us, Commander. We're not leaving here without her." Mikasa barely looks in his direction.

Dok chuckles. "Only the most stubborn join the scouts."

"This isn't fucking funny!" Eren explodes and jumps back to his feet. Mikasa tries to grab him but he pulls away.

"Do you even know what your men did? They shot at a child! They beat her within hours of coming to this place! How fucking dare you stand there and laugh!"

"I assure you I meant no offense."

"Is that so?!" Armin can't sit quietly any longer.

"Well let me just say, Commander we are _greatly_ offended by the conduct of your subordinates and your sheer lack of law and order. Ina could have died today, and not a single person here would have been held responsible."

"It'd be as though she never existed." Eren and Armin seem to be playing off of each other. Picking up where the other leaves off.

"As the Commander of the Military Police I take full responsibility for the actions committed against the child-"

"Her name is _Ina._ Use her _fucking_ name!" Nobody, not even Mikasa or Armin has ever heard Eren this angry. And he's always angry about something. This is a new level of fury for him.

"You owe her that much dammit! Her name is _Ina_! Call her by her _Goddamn_ name!" This time when Mikasa grabs Eren's arm he backs down.

"I take full responsibility for what happened to Ina. I may not have personally witnessed the crimes, but my inaction caused her great suffering; not to mention the other children my men have no doubt also abused. A full scale investigation will be launched. And a new set of standards will be written into our training regimen. I will personally see to it that every soldier who is even suspected of having mistreated a child is stripped of their title. Before you say anything, young man. I know this is not enough."

"Your damn right it isn't." Eren agrees.

"I'll get you an update on Ina."

Dok knows that anything else he says will only earn him another tongue lashing from that hot headed teenager. He deserves it. But his pride can only take so much at one time.

* * *

And that's another one down. Again, idk how you guys are going to feel about this. I'm not good with climaxes and this is probably the most intense piece I've ever written. I hope you guys like it. lol can y'all tell how insecure I am? Sorry about the tardy update. I don't really have much of an excuse. Anywho, here you are. Next update should come shortly.


	19. Chapter 18

Hiiii! Sorry that I've been sporadic with the updates. Trying to get my life together and haven't been making time for updates. This chapter is pretty damn long. i didn't even realize it until I copied and pasted it on here lol. Also just to let y'all know I'm going to be pulling on your heartstrings. more like yanking hella hard. I'm just gonna say sorry not sorry. You guys signed up for this so muahahaha you must suffer with me

* * *

"Where is my daughter?" Levi asks for the fourth time as he is led down a dimly lit hall by two irritatingly silent MPs.

"Answer me, you pigs! Where is she?" He growls.

Nothing.

They stop in front of an unmarked door after a while. One guard unlocks the door while the other holds Levi by his shoulder. He's shoved into the room and the door quickly closes behind him.

"Wait!" He tries to catch his balance, but it's difficult with his hands chained behind his back.

"Levi." That's commander Dok's voice.

"Papa?" That's… His baby.

"Ina?!" Levi turns around so quickly that his head starts to spin. The lack of food and water is catching up to him. His vision goes black for a few seconds.

"Papa?" She's sounds frightened and weak.

Levi's head still hasn't stopped spinning. He shuts his eyes in the hopes that the dizziness will subside.

"I'll unlock these for you." He hears Dok move toward him. Once his binds are free, Levi hears the door shut while Dok mumbles about privacy.

By the time Levi is free his vision is clear. He searches the room for his little girl, and at first sees nothing.

He finds her in the corner.

"Papa…"

"Ina?" His voice is caught in his throat as he approaches her. "No…" He drops to his knees right in front of her and takes in her small form.

"No no no no." He can't seem to form more than the single word as a lump the size of his fist forms in his throat.

Every visible inch of her skin is bruised. Her dress is barely functioning as such- someone's torn it damn near to shreds. Her eyes. Those beautiful eyes no longer shine with happiness like he'd grown accustomed to seeing.

"Ina…"

She flinches when he reaches for her, which makes Levi hesitate.

"You're safe now, Ina. It's okay." He's all the more gentle when he takes her into his arms.

"Papa." She whimpers. Her voice is hoarse, as though she's been yelling or screaming.

"My baby… I'm so sorry." He hugs her tighter. Holds her closer.

The first sob to break through his body is loud, and unlike any sound Levi has ever heard himself make. The next few surprise him just a bit less. He feels like a goddamn child, crying over Ina like this. But has no idea what the hell else he can do. What else is he capable of doing considering he wasn't there to keep her safe. Protect her from harm. Keep a smile on that angelic face.

His chest hurts. God it fucking hurts. What is this? Guilt? Sorrow? Why should he feel anything? Ina is the one in pain. She's the only one who's been put through the unimaginable. Nothing that Levi has been through, from his early childhood right up until fucking yesterday has ever made him so miserable.

They hurt his baby.

"I'm so sorry."

"Papa…" He feels her little hand on his tear stained cheek. "Don't cry."

She's so brave. Just like Eren said. So brave despite all the pain these monsters put her through. She shouldn't have to be. Ina is only 8, after all. So young, yet she's faced more horrors than most ever will.

"You don't have to be strong anymore." Levi whispers. "Its okay. I'm here, my baby. I won't let them hurt you anymore."

"I missed you, Papa." Ina starts to trace the outline of his face with her finger. "I missed you."

"I should never have left you, Ina. I shouldn't have left."

He's tried to live his life by making choices he would least regret. Levi is finding that he has never regret anything more than the decision to leave. He should have been there for her. He should have been there to fight for her.

"Never again." He kisses her black eye. Hoping that he can make up for all the time he's been away from her. All the time she's been alone. Can she ever forgive him for this?

* * *

"No."

"Can I at least-"

"No."

"Levi, I'm on your side. I'm trying to help you two."

"If that were the case, you wouldn't have let those pigs put their hands on her, C _ommander._ You knew why they wanted her here. You _knew._ "

From the very start Levi knew that if they were going through all this trouble to find a young girl, it was because they wanted to make the problem disappear. Not bring about justice.

"I can't have eyes and ears everywhere. They had strict orders to stay away from her and she was supposed to be staying with my family as a guest until she was returned safely to you. I didn't find out about any of this until your soldiers had been arrested."

"Save the goddamn excuses, Dok. I don't want to fucking hear it." If he weren't so drained Levi imagines he'd have tons more to say to Dok with an even more colorful choice of words.

"Look, I just-"

"She paid the price for your screw-up!"

"I… I know, Levi. And I'll never forgive myself for putting the life of a child at risk."

"You've ruined her…"

Levi holds her closer just out of reflex.

"I know sorry isn't enough, believe me. I just… I understand it's hard seeing your child in pain. I'm… so sorry."

"Stop with this child bullshit. Her name is Ina goddammit. Call her by her name. You owe her that much." Levi's eyes hold a world of anger but are almost completely overshadowed by pain.

"You don't get to detach yourself from this one, Dok. You didn't put your hands on her but you're the reason she's here. If I hear you call her by anything other than her name I swear to Sina I will fucking strangle you."

"I apologize. I know it doesn't mean much, but I'm taking full responsibility for what happened to Ina. I'll cover any and all expenses for as long as she needs."

"Just get a doctor. I want to make sure she's strong enough for the ride back to base."

"Levi-"

"As soon as she is cleared we are _leaving_. The further away she is from you assholes the better."

"Would you like to wait with the other scouts while I fetch the physician?"

They can't see her like this.

"No. We'll be fine. Just… Just tell them she's with me now."

"Of course."

Dok wants to apologize again, but knows that would just insult both Levi and the young girl. He leaves a full canteen on the table and exits the room quietly.

"Papa…"

Levi shushes her. "I'm right here, Ina. You're safe now."

He stands with the child in his arms and grabs the canteen. They return to the corner, where Ina feels safest.

"I want you to drink some of this, Ina." He holds it to her lips. "Come on. Just a little bit."

She's so weak and frail. Levi handles her like a delicate flower. Seeing her blink that swollen eye. Feeling her frantic heartbeat. Noticing the fear in her eyes with every noise outside the door. It breaks his heart.

"You have some too, Papa." Ina says after swallowing what she can. She doesn't want him to know that her throat is just too sore.

"You need it too." Ina knows what dehydration is. She's seen it more times than she's felt it, so she can tell Papa hasn't been eating or drinking.

Levi relishes at the feeling and taste of clean water. He swore never to take it for granted after leaving the underground, but now he has an appreciation for it all over again.

"How do you feel, Ina?" He's so afraid to ask. A big part of him doesn't even want to know. "How is the pain?" His voice cracks.

He's never been this affected by another's suffering. Levi hates how miserable and sad it makes him feel. But hates it more because he appears weak to someone who relies on his strength. Why is it so hard for him to keep it together? Why can't he control his emotions like he's always been able to?

It's frustrating as hell.

"I feel better now that you're with me." Ina smiles up at him. He can't stop looking at the bruises on her face and neck. How is she smiling? Just… How?

"I do hurt, Papa." She admits. Her smile fading.

"He was… Angry because I wouldn't stop calling for you." He feels her grip the fabric of his shirt sleeve just a bit tighter. "He said I would never see you again…" Her trembling worsens. "But… I didn't believe him. Be- because I knew Papa would come." She smiles at him once again before nuzzling her little cheek against his chest and closing her eyes for a moment. She loves his heartbeat.

"I… I'm so sorry you were hurt, Ina."

"It's not because of you." Ina shakes her head. "It wasn't you or big brothers and sisters. It was the monsters." She whimpers.

"They made me hurt, Papa. They hurt brother and sister."

Levi doesn't miss that crucial piece of information. He stores it away for later.

"What can I do, Ina? Tell me how I can help you feel better." Levi whispers to her.

"Stay with me."

"I will, my baby, I'm not going anywhere."

"Kiss it, make it hurt less." Ina mumbles. "Make it go bye bye."

She knows Papa's kisses won't actually make the hurts go away completely. But that doesn't mean it won't help. It will remind her that Papa is with her again. That he's going to stay with her.

He tries to smile despite the huge lump in his throat. "Of course."

He plants a soft kiss wherever Ina points to. She shows him the worst of the bruises. Where the monster hit her over and over. He pours every bit of love and compassion that he possibly can into every kiss. Hoping and praying that her suffering can finally be over.

This is all Levi to shreds inside.

He's silently crying by the end. These fucking tears. Goddammit. Levi can't remember the last time he shed tears so freely.

Not when his mother died.

Not when he was abandoned by Kenny.

Not when he was raped.

Not when he lost his family to Titans. Twice.

Now he finds himself unable to contain this dread. This sadness. He can't seem to stop crying over her. She's here, she's with him now, yet Levi still feels miserable. Still feels like something is squeezing on his heart and making it harder to breathe

Ina can feel his tears on her skin.

"Papa, it's okay now." Ina whispers.

Ina has never seen him cry before. She doesn't like seeing Papa so sad, and feels guilty when she realizes he's only sad because of her. If only she could be stronger. She doesn't want to make him cry.

"It's okay now."

Levi just shakes his head. It's not okay. His baby is in agony. She's covered from head to toe in bruises that would probably leave even him curled up in the fetal position. He can't take away her pain. Can't do more than leave a kiss on the affected areas. It's not enough. He wants to help her, to soothe and relieve her pain, but he can't.

"Papa." Ina wraps her arms around his neck. "It's okay. Please don't cry."

It shouldn't be like this. Why is she comforting him? It's supposed to be the other way around. He needs to be there for her.

"I'm sorry I can't take the hurts away." He says softly.

"But you did. You're here. We're together again. Just being with Papa again made me feel a thousand times better."

"I'm glad, Ina. It's just…" He knows he can be honest with her. They separate so Levi can look at her full on.

"Seeing you like this… it's so hard. Ina, I'm sorry I didn't protect you. I swore to keep you safe and..." His fingers gently brush over her black eye. How he wishes he could heal her with just a simple touch.

"Don't say sorry, Papa. Remember what you told me? Don't… Don't take… Re… Res… respa…." She can't remember the big word. "Don't blame yourself for what someone else did."

Dammit she's adorable. It almost makes him smile, despite the heavy feeling in his chest.

"I did tell you that. You're absolutely right." He gently runs his hand through her matted hair.

"Can we go home?"

"Yes, Ina. We're going home as soon as this mess gets resolved."

"All of us?" She's still worried about all her big brothers and sisters. "I want us to be together."

"We will be." Levi kisses her forehead. "I want you to rest now, Ina. It's okay to close your eyes, Papa is here." He continues stroking her hair and gently scratching at her scalp. He knows she likes the feeling.

* * *

"Krista? Are you feeling alright?" Armin notices the small young woman eyes hold sadness and distress and her palms are still covering her ears.

"Make it stop." She whispers. "It won't stop."

Eren shivers and closes his eyes. He knows exactly what Krista is referring to. He hears it too. It's slowly driving him insane.

Krista just starts to rock herself. "Make it stop. Make it stop."

"Krista." Armin moves closer to her. He gently takes both her hands and moves them away from her ears. "It's okay, it stopped."

She struggles with him. "No! I still hear her! She's still screaming!" She cries and attempts to bring her hands back to her ears.

"Ina was placed in a cell near the infirmary." Eren starts. "We could hear Ina screaming when… When one of the MPs… Was beating her."

"No…" Sasha places a hand over her mouth. "No!"

"I tried to get to her." Eren says with quiet remorse. "I tried but I couldn't…. And he just… He kept on. Kept…. Hurting her." He grabs his hair and pulls.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Eren mumbles.

Armin also feels sick to his stomach and releases Krista's hands to let her resume her original position. He fights back tears as guilt completely overrides his system. They've been here just over a day and she's already been hurt.

We're so sorry Ina.

"Make it stop."

The door to their shared cell opens and in walks commander Dok. None of them bother to stand at attention upon his arrival. They all look so downtrodden and defeated and just… Sad.

"Your release is underway." Dok informs them. As he thought, none of them respond to his news.

"And Ina is with her father."

The way all of their heads snap up and look at him simultaneously is a bit startling.

"Is she okay?!" Three or four of them shout at once.

"A physician is looking at her now."

"Is she being released back to him? To the captain I mean." Armin asks.

"Yes. She's being released as soon as the physician is done with the exam."

The young soldiers all sigh with relief. All except for the small blonde girl on the end. She sits and rocks herself back and forth with her hands covering her ears, her expression dazed yet pained.

"Is she alright?" Dok points to Krista.

"No." Mikasa rolls her eyes.

"With all due respect, commander, this kinda shit happens when you hear someone you love in pain like she did." Jean can't help but glare in Dok's direction.

"When one of your men was hurting Ina, Krista and Eren were next door. They heard everything. Everything your men did." Connie explains.

"She's still hearing it. We're never going to be able to get that out of our heads." Eren speaks up.

"What the actual fuck is your problem, Dok? You knew! You had to have known this would happen!" He sounds so hurt.

"She's just a little girl. All she's done for her entire life was try to survive while those dogs punished her for existing. For being who she was!" His sadness and his anger are neck and neck right about now. As angry as he wants to be Eren can't fight that lump in his throat. The pressure behind his eyes. He's been holding back tears since he regained consciousness. Right now he just wants to be mad. It's familiar. It's comfortable. Ina deserves to have someone get angry for her since she can't. She's had enough people crying over her.

"Ina was right about one thing. Titans may be more like animals, but you guys, you're monsters. And there's a special place in hell for all those men that put their hands on her."

The comment was meant to sting, and every scout can tell that Eren's words struck a chord with the commander. He doesn't respond.

"She was doing so good. She trusted us. She finally belonged somewhere." Armin can't even stop the words from leaving his mouth. "Your men just might have gotten what they wanted. They may not have physically killed her, but she could never be the same. The Ina that we spent all this time getting to know and love could be gone forever. That's on you, sir. You're not allowed to forget that. Not as long as she has to continue living in fear."

"I make no excuses for the atrocities my men committed. It was my goal that when she arrived, she'd-" Dok catches Eren's glare. "That _Ina_ would be under my protection but… I wasn't diligent. I didn't protect her like I should have." Even though he sounds sincere, the young scouts can't help but still feel upset about this. What will his apology do? Will it erase her memories of this place? Will it take away her pain?

"Tell that to her." Mikasa doesn't look up. Just places a hand on Eren's shoulder.

"Tell that to her father." Jean adds.

"It's not enough and it won't make any of this better, but please know how deeply sorry I am for all that has happened."

His apologies almost sound like begging. If Eren had his way he would make Dok fall down to his knees and grovel at Ina's feet to be forgiven. It's the least he could fucking do for ruining a young girls life.

"Can I see her?" They all turn to Krista in surprise. How much did she hear?

"Please commander. Please. I need to see her."

Dok sighs. He knows what Levi said, but this… This has to be done. Krista needs this.

"One of you help her up." Dok orders.

* * *

"Make sure to keep her properly hydrated throughout the trip. The ice should bring down the swelling but it will still take a little while for the bruising to go away. Like I said she has no broken bones but she'll be very sore for at least the next few days. Alternate between hot and cold over the next few days. Hot baths, ice packs, warm compresses, rub downs with muscle relaxers." The MP doctor explains.

Levi hangs on every word. He wants to do everything he possibly can to make his baby feel better. Everything he can to ease her pain if only for a moment at a time.

The doctor continues. "Her body is exhausted so let her rest and keep her off her feet for at least a day. I'm going to have to recommend waiting at least 24 hours before traveling. I brought this, which she can take before bedtime. It'll help her sleep as well as relieve some of the pain."

She wraps up Ina's exam and she hands Levi the medication. "It was very nice to meet you, Ina. I hope you feel better soon."

"Thank you." Ina says quietly, trying her best to be polite.

"Um…" The physician steps away from Ina and gestures for Levi to come with her. Levi doesn't follow until he reassures Ina that he'll return to her. Watching the short exchange makes what the physician has to say even more crucial.

"I didn't want to say this in front of her, but there are signs of sexual assault. It's difficult to know more without further examination."

The weight of this information makes Levi feel weak and lightheaded. His knees threaten to buckle while his lungs are on the verge of exploding. He places his hand on the wall to keep from falling over.

"I'm so sorry, Captain."

Levi just shuts his eyes for ten seconds and tries to breathe. This feeling… It's not sadness, or anger. It's much stronger, whatever it is.

"What do I do?" He asks quietly, taking deep breaths in through his nose and out through his mouth. A technique Hange taught him after she witnessed his panic attack.

"Examining her here and now isn't a good idea. She's exhausted and in a great deal of pain. Would it be possible if I or another doctor came by to see her tonight? She'll need to be in a much more comfortable setting if we want to talk about what happened."

"Fine." Levi agrees with a short nod. "Dok will tell you where we're staying."

"One more thing, Captain."

"What?" His tone gives away just how afraid he is that something else could be wrong with his baby.

"It goes without saying, she's extremely traumatized." The physician starts. Levi rolls his eyes. Is this all she wanted to say?

"Just hear me out, Sir." Her voice is hushed. She glances at the young girl sitting on the table, holding the ice pack to her face while her eyes shift uncomfortably. She's so frightened.

"Tread carefully with her. No sudden movements, no loud noises, no unwarranted touches- not until she's ready. I say this because even though she may trust you, the trauma is ingrained in her. Just be sure not to push her into anything, even if it seems small. Give her the time she needs to heal. She's going to need a lot of patience, Sir."

Levi's glare doesn't let up. He may be new to parenthood, but he knows how to look after Ina. He knows all of her quirks and dislikes. Everything about her

"As time passes and she grows stronger, try helping her to find different ways to express herself. By that I mean it could be harmful if she keeps her past bottled up inside. She needs positive outlets, a healthy environment where she can relieve the stress. This will help promote long term healing."

His glare softens. She's , Ina's nightmares kept her from a decent night's sleep for days at a time. Worried that they'd be upsetting Ina further, they never discussed it with her. She never wanted to. They can no longer do that.

"She'll be taken care of." Is all Levi says to the physician, who is clearly worried.

"Papa?" Ina pleads from the middle of the room. She misses his presence, his protection.

"Thank you for your help." Levi walks back to his daughter and wastes no time in taking her into his arms- though he does wait for Ina to reach out to him first.

"It was my pleasure. I'm glad I could help, Sir."

"Don't put that on in here." Levi warns the doctor who was about to put her jacket on. "Not in here." He repeats.

Levi explained to her that the MP insignia was a trigger for Ina. If they wanted Ina to be cooperative and relaxed, they had to be careful.

"Best of luck, Captain." The doctor places her jacket on her arm and grabs her medical bag.

Levi barely acknowledges her.

As she leaves, Levi hears the voice of commander Dok. He better be coming back to escort them out of this wretched place. Instead there's just a knock at the door, which causes Ina to tense up.

"What?" Levi calls out.

"Captain? It's Krista. May I come in?"

Ina gasps. "Sissy?!"

"Come in, brat. Hurry up."

The door opens slowly to reveal a distraught young scout. After removing his jacket, Dok helps Krista inside and leads her to the chair at the table. Levi's eyes widen when he sees that Krista has been injured. So it wasn't just Eren. What about the others? Are they all like this? Sitting in their holding cells while their bodies are riddled with bullets?

Ina looks to Levi and he just nods at her. She waits for the commander to leave before leaving Levi's protective embrace. She walks toward Krista on slow, wobbly legs. Is that why she's having trouble walking right now? A soldier raped her? Levi just looks away and shuts his eyes once more. Breathe.

"Sissy. Are you okay?"

Krista doesn't respond. She slides off the chair and to the ground and is on her knees in front of Ina. She can barely feel the pain in her leg right now.

She brings a hand up and gently touches Ina's swollen eye. The little girl just lets her.

"How are you, Munchkin?" Krista's voice is quiet as she rests her hand on Ina's purple cheek.

"I… I'm better now." Ina doesn't want to talk about the bad feelings. She's in so much pain she can barely stand. But everyone is already so worried. She doesn't want to make Sissy feel worse.

"I'll be okay now. Sissy, why do you look so sad? Don't cry." Ina takes Krista's hand.

"Ina… When…. When those soldiers hurt you… I was in the other room. I heard you but… But I couldn't help you. Ina I- I'm sorry that they did this to you!"

Krista can't seem to control any of her emotions. Maybe it's the concussion. The doctor did say she'd feel strange. Krista can't seem to stop crying, even when she doesn't feel like it. Breaking down like this in front of Ina is just about the worst thing she could do and she knows that. She was so focused on trying to get to Ina that she didn't worry about weather or not she was in good enough shape to see her. Clearly she isn't.

What does that brat mean 'those soldiers'? Levi wonders. Was there more than one? His knuckles crack as he clenches both fists.

Breathe. You're no good to Ina behaving like this.

There will be a time and place for him to express this… What is this feeling? It goes beyond anger. Far beyond. Rage? Hatred? It bothers Levi that he can't put a name to this indescribable feeling. This burning sensation in his chest. All he knows is that he wants blood. Anyone who even thought to put their hands on his precious child must pay. He wants them to feel all of her pain one hundred times over.

The time will come. For now, he just needs to breathe. If he didn't constantly find himself holding his breath, Levi would feel incredibly childish every time he had to remind himself to breathe.

"Sissy, it's okay." Ina hugs Krista, who embraces her happily. "I'm okay now. I'm with Papa. The hurts will go bye bye."

"I'm glad to hear that." Krista smiles at the adorable and courageous girl in front of her.

"Are you okay, sissy? Big brother and you… You were both shot?"

"I'm fine, Ina. My leg is injured, but I'll be okay. It'll go bye bye too, just like your hurts."

"What about big brother?!" Ina cries.

"Eren will be okay. He… Ina he was in the infirmary with me. So he might be worried about you too. But he'll be so happy to see you."

Levi catches that piece of information. Two of them were witnesses to what happened to Ina. Even if it was just by ear.

"I was so worried about you guys!" Ina hugs Krista again.

"Don't you worry about me or the others. We're all okay, and we're all glad that you found Papa."

"Where's everyone else?"

"You'll see them soon. I promise. Just wait a little longer." Krista gently strokes Ina's bruised cheek. "Just a little longer."

"Munchkin, if I ask you a serious question, can you tell sissy the truth?" Krista whispers to Ina. No need for Levi to hear this. Not right now at least.

Ina nods.

"The second soldier. Ina, did he touch you? In a bad way?" She drops her voice even quieter.

Ina looks down for a moment. She trusts sissy. Somehow, it's easier to tell this to her than it is to Papa. Ina doesn't know why, though.

"He was inside…" Ina whispers in Krista's ear. "Inside…" She says again. "Don't tell Papa." Krista can feel the child trembling. "Don't…" Ina sways and nearly falls over. The speed at which Levi is there to catch her is beyond astonishing. When he makes sure that Ina is okay he stands and looks right at Krista, who chooses now to look away.

"Brat."

"Sir?" Yell at me. Reprimand me. Hit me. I deserve it. It was our job to protect her and we failed. She's sitting here covered in bruises and scared out of her mind because of our incompetence.

"Look at me." Levi notices Krista avoiding his gaze.

Krista uses the chair to help get back on her feet. Ina tries to assist her but Krista denies it. She stands, resting her weight on her good leg and salutes. Fresh tears fall from her eyes as she stares straight ahead.

"On behalf of the former 104th cadet class, I apologize. It was our duty to protect Ina. Our duty to keep her safe and out of harm's way. We tried sir, but we screwed up and she paid the price. Captain, I'm sorry we couldn't protect her. I'm so sorry." Remorse and sorrow drip from each word she speaks.

She continues to stare in front of her, not daring to meet Levi's eyes. She couldn't possibly. Levi trusts few, everyone knows this. Still he trusted _them_ to look after the person most precious to him. They should have done more. They should have fought harder.

"We didn't do enough."

"Sit." Levi orders.

"I prefer to stand." Krista states, clearly trying to ignore the shaking of her good leg. It can't hold all of her weight forever. Just seeing her struggle to stand sets Levi on edge. These damn teenagers and their stubbornness.

"That's an order. Now sit your ass down before I make you."

She sighs in defeat and drops her head. Ina pushes the chair so it's directly behind Krista. The injured soldier does as she's told and takes her seat. Ina stands by the chair, her hand on Krista's arm.

Levi approaches her. "Look at me."

Krista acts as though she doesn't hear him.

"Don't think you can say anything to me without looking me in the eye. Now pick up that empty head of yours and look at me."

"Captain I-"

" _Shut_ your mouth. You brats sure can ramble. You've said your piece, now it's my turn."

"Papa?"

"Quiet, Ina. I'm not going to say it again, brat. Look at me."

Krista slowly brings her head up and looks Captain Levi in the eye. He looks terrible. His grey eyes hold sadness, grief, anger. Anger that Krista knows should be meant just for her and her comrades.

"Was anyone else injured?" Levi asks.

"No, sir. Just me and Eren."

Levi relaxes just slightly when he hears that.

"I'm sorry, sir." Krista sounds both sincere and desperate. But it's driving Levi up the wall.

"All you idiots have done since you've come here is apologize to me. _Goddammit._ " Levi says when Krista drops her head.

He grabs her by the hair and yanks her head back up. He's unaware of the concussion, and when he grabs her it hurts a hell of a lot more than it would were she not so beat up. But she says nothing. Just inhales sharply when his grip doesn't ease up. Ina is about to try and intervene a second time but Levi stops her with a quick glance.

"Don't you look away. I think you owe me that much." He doesn't mean to guilt trip Krista but it does force her to keep her eyes on him like he's been asking.

"If one more of you utters another syllable to me that remotely relates to an apology, I'll make you eat those words."

"Sir?"

He comes even closer to Krista.

"My God you're annoying. All these damn apologies means I haven't been able to get a word in edgewise."

"Captain, we-"

"Shut up and let me _thank_ you!" He yells, finally releasing her hair.

"What?"

"I asked you all to watch her. I never intended for you to put yourselves in harm's way. You didn't have to stick your necks out for her but you did. For that, I'll be forever grateful. We both will." He looks at Ina, who nods in agreement.

Levi knows that they did everything they could to delay Ina's capture. They didn't leave her side until they were forced to. He can never thank them enough for what they did.

"Um… We… sir?" Krista is still slightly confused.

"I appreciate what you all have done for her, and I'll never be able to repay you."

Nothing could come close to what they did for him and his child. They risked their careers as soldiers and even their lives for one little girl. Levi owes these brats everything. He's not too proud to admit that.

"Please… Please don't thank us."

"Well then quit apologizing." He's trying not to sound irritated. "You may have failed but you still went above and beyond to keep her safe. You got shot, you dumbass. I'm thanking you morons for your efforts, not based on whether you failed or succeeded."

"Sissy, Papa is right. You took care of me when he left. You made sure I wasn't lonely and you tried to make me happy." Ina says. "I told big brother before the soldiers took us, it's okay. You all got hurt because of me. I never wanted anyone… I never wanted any of you to get hurt." She fights off her tears yet again.

"It wasn't because of you, Munchkin." Krista looks to the small girl next to her. "Don't you ever blame yourself for what these soldiers did to any of us. We love you, understand? And when you love someone, you'd do anything for them."

"I love you too." She hugs Krista and takes a deep breath.

"It's your job to relay to the other brats what I said about the apologies. One more 'I'm sorry' will land my foot down their throat. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Ina?"

"Yes, Papa?"

"The same goes for you. Don't you take the blame for anything that happened here. None of this was your fault. Are we clear?"

She nods. "Okay."

Levi sits back down and Ina joins him. He watches Ina converse with Krista while they wait for the commander to return.

* * *

Alrighty then, that's another chapter down. I'm sorry for getting this in so late guys. As usual, I don't have much of an excuse. I guess to make up for it, this chapter is like hella long. Thanks for reading this far everybody. As you can see the active climax is pretty much over. Now to wrap things up. LOL y'all know me. We still have a few chapters to go. Believe it or not, I don't have a revenge chapter planned out (there's a splash of violence in the next chapter but it's not really satisfactory enough). If there's another delay in the update, it's because I'm working on making an addition to the story. And that is 80 times harder because not only do I need to do the chapter from scratch but I need to add it in the right place because the story is already completed. y'all remember chapter 8.5, right? that was a new addition that wash't originally in the story. Let's see if I can strike again. Fingers crossed!


	20. Chapter 19

I guess I must welcome myself to the not so pretty side of fan fiction. I've noticed that the number of people reading my story has dropped like a whole lot. Not going to lie, but that shook my motivation to publish a little bit. Sorry about that guys. Years of depression and anxiety has made me a little too insecure for my own good. I'm sure that people still interested are tuning in, I suppose. But I can't shake that feeling, that annoying voice in the back of my head that's telling me that my writing is no good and that I should just call it quits. Just to let you know, I won't. This story is completed and I will finish posting it. I'd hate to leave anyone hanging. Just thought I owed some of you a bit of an explanation as to why I haven't been updating diligently. More at the end of the chapter!

* * *

"Discharged? But sir?!"

"Dishonorably discharged. You've brought shame to the uniform and tarnished our reputation. The Military Police no longer has a place in its ranks for you."

"I get my reports in on time, my assignments and missions always go off without a hitch. Sir, what did I do wrong?"

"The fact that you're asking means you'll never know."

"Well what the hell does that mean? Wait… This wouldn't have anything to do with that kid would it?"

"Pack your things, lieutenant. I want you out of here within the hour."

"It is! I knew it. You've gotta be shitting me commander. That little bitch isn't even worth the time of day. She's nobody. Why does it matter what happens to one little tramp?"

"On second thought, wait here a moment."

* * *

Ina hides herself when she hears a knock at the door. Levi comforts her before calling out for the person to come in. Dok again. If he's not here to get them out Levi doesn't even want to see this bastard.

"What?" He asks impatiently.

"If you would follow me, please." The MP commander's face is completely devoid of any emotion.

"I'm not going anywhere without her."

"I meant you both." Dok exits the room.

Levi stands with Ina still in his arms and follows the quiet commander down the damp hall. They walk for a few minutes before stopping outside a door that must lead to Dok's office in this building.

"May I ask her a question?"

Levi looks at the young girl resting her head on his shoulder. She looks so tired.

"Ask her what?" Levi's restraint is running out.

"Sweetheart, can you tell me if you recognize this voice?" Dok asks Ina in a quiet gentle tone. She doesn't look at him. Doesn't even open her eyes, but she nods on her papa's shoulder. Commander Dok knocks on his office door. At first there is no answer, so he just knocks again.

"What?!" A bitter and irritated voice calls out from inside.

Levi feels every single muscle in Ina's body tense up so tightly that he's sure it must hurt. He whispers soothing words of comfort to her until she fully relaxes.

"Ina, is that one of them?" Levi's voice is trembling with rage he's barely keeping at bay.

She whimpers, but covers her mouth out of fear that he'll hear her. That's all the answer Levi needs.

"Commander, I need you look after my daughter." Levi says calmly.

He will remain composed as long as Ina is around. Levi knows without that idiot doctor saying so, that if he lost his temper in front of Ina, she wouldn't be able to differentiate who his anger was directed towards. She would automatically assume he was coming for her and Levi will cut his own throat before he puts Ina through something like that. He _will not_ do anything to jeopardize her trust in him. Never.

Dok just nods.

"Bother her in anyway and I'll kill you." The scout captain threatens.

Ina is used to the threats Levi makes, and he knows that. Sometimes, they even bring a smile to her face. She likes that he's overprotective. No one has ever used violence to defend her. Levi changed that. Ina knows Papa will tear this world apart for her. And she loves that about him.

"Understood." Dok holds his arms out to receive Ina.

"Ina, I need you to go with the commander. It's just for a minute. You can trust him, he'll keep you safe."

Ina reluctantly agrees and let's Levi hand her over to commander Dok. His arms are strong like papa, but his heartbeat is different. Somehow it's not as soothing as Papa's.

"I'll be right back, Ina." Levi says moments before kicking the door open. It slams closed behind him just a moment later. Both Dok and Ina hear the lock on the door click.

No disturbances.

"Today just might be your lucky day, Lieutenant." Levi approaches the MP who stood alert when the door was first kicked open.

"I have one question for you. Just one. Answer me truthfully, and you just might walk out of here with your anatomy intact. Deal?"

"Captain Levi." The MP chuckles. "Should have known she was yours."

Levi has changed his mind. Maybe he should just kill this one regardless.

A knee to the groin and two punches to each jaw are enough to wipe the smirk off the Lieutenant's face. He falls to his knees, clearly trying to keep from crying out like the little bitch he is.

"You're really pushing your luck." Levi glares while trying to keep his patience from running out too soon. Find out what you need to know first. Then kill him.

"Did you rape my daughter?" The wavering calm in Levi's tone is frightening. "I'll know if you're lying, you repulsive bastard."

"What? No way, man! I don't fuck with kids like that."

An actual growl can be heard from the furious scout. It makes the MP shudder.

"I'm telling you, I didn't touch her! Not like that at least." He's becoming desperate. Levi hasn't said anything. He's been standing there fuming for some time now.

"Who?" Levi whispers. The terrified MP doesn't even hear him.

" _Who, dammit?!_ Who else went into her cell besides you?" Levi grabs the Lieutenant's collar.

"It must have been Karpov, man. He'd been itching to get to her. I swear I didn't know what he was going to do. I didn't have nothing to do with it!"

Karpov… That name is familiar. Levi knows this MP somehow. His prison guard.

Another growl emanates deep in Levi's chest.

"I'm telling you the truth! You have to believe me!"

Levi lets the shocked MP fall to the floor.

"I believe you."

A sigh of relief can be heard.

"You get to keep your testicles and your life. It really is your lucky day." Levi pulls the taller man up by his hair. "But still… You beat my daughter within an inch of her life. It's your turn now."

* * *

"Just remember one thing sweetheart, violence is never the answer. There's always a peaceful or diplomatic solution." Dok says quietly to Ina as he slowly rocks her from side to side. "But also remember, dear, in a world like this, there are much worse things." Such as harming a poor, defenseless child, he thinks. He does not pity his former lieutenant in the slightest. Were Ina his daughter, Dok imagines he would behave just as Levi is. Would go through anyone and anything to keep his child safe.

Ina has no idea why he's saying this but nods anyway. She gains an idea of what the commander must be talking about when she hears the monster yell in pain inside the room. Strange, she's never heard him sound that way before. He was always loud and arrogant. Always showing Ina how much power he had over her. Now she can hear him crying and begging, not dissimilar from the way that she used to beg him. Ina almost feels like laughing at him. She doesn't have to wonder how it feels to be unable to fight back. Still, she can't help but ponder over what must be going through the monsters head.

Minutes pass by and Ina finds herself feeling soothed by the commanders slow rocking. The door flies open once again and Ina reflexively cringes. She's too afraid to turn and look.

Levi is dragging the former MP lieutenant by the collar out the door. Both are breathing hard, but only one looks like he's been trampled by a horse.

"On your knees, you filthy son of a bitch." Levi growls quietly. "Do it!"

Ina has never heard her Papa sound so angry before. And he always seemed angry about something. Unless he was with her, that is.

"Don't even breathe in her direction, eyes on the ground." Levi's breathing has calmed, but his rage only continues to grow.

"Beg." Levi orders the former lieutenant. " _Beg_ her."

The broken down soldier says nothing. Not satisfied by the silence, Levi swings his leg and kicks the beaten down soldier right in his stomach.

" _Beg!_ " Levi yells.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry-" The lieutenant whimpers.

"Her name is a privilege. You don't have the right to use it." Levi hisses.

"I'm so sorry. What I did was wrong and I should never have hurt you. I swear on my life, I'm so sorry!"

"Please put me down, Uncle." Ina whispers to the commander. He obliges, but holds on to her arm to help keep her upright. He likes that he's been promoted to uncle. It's cute.

Ina takes painful step after painful step toward her former tormenter. Her nightmare.

"Master." Ina whispers.

At this the lieutenant's head snaps up.

"You're still in all of my dreams." She tells him.

Without any warning, Ina swings her arm, her fist connecting with his eye. No one stops her.

"Who do I belong to now?!" She hits him again.

"Who do I belong to now?!" She repeats louder. Before she can even realize what she's doing, her foot flies to his neck. He just takes it, fearing that if he doesn't Levi will take over.

"Ina belongs to Ina!" She yell and kicks him once more before using the last of her strength to hit him over the head again and again until she collapses. Dok slows her descent so she doesn't further injure herself. She sits on her knees directly in front of her old master. The soldier that caused her the most pain out of any that she'd known.

"Ina. Belongs. To. Ina."

"You're dismissed, lieutenant. Collect your things and leave the premises immediately."

They watch the poor pathetic soldier struggle to get to his feet and limp away. Levi walks over to his little girl and finds himself basking in his fatherly pride. Looks like she _is_ taking after him. He has no problem with that, but also knows he can't take all the credit. Ina was already amazingly strong willed before Levi even entered the picture. All he can take credit for is helping Ina to realize her own strength and not be afraid to show it.

"Say it again. Tell us who you belong to." Levi puts his arm around her.

She takes a deep breath. "Ina!" She yells her name as loud as her voice will allow her. "Ina belongs to _Ina_!"

Levi smiles harder than he's ever smiled before. He hugs his little girl close.

"I'm so proud of you."

* * *

 _I can definitely end it here, but I'm a closure type person. I've seen other ff authors do this before. If you guys like, you can always stop here. There are about eh... 6 more chapters give or take? But to be honest this was my original ending point. I continued because... Well I could and I actually like the additions I've made very much, but still. It's completely up to the reader if you'd like to call it a day right here. I think a lot of people can still be plenty satisfied with this ending._

 _If you do decide to continue, thank you so much for reading. Your support is more appreciated than you realize. Please enjoy!_

* * *

"Where are all my brats being held?" Levi asks Dok as they sit in his office. Ina remains in his lap, while Levi gently presses an ice pack to her hand. She's a little sore after beating up the lieutenant.

"They're in a group holding cell. Mostly to avoid conflicts between them and the other MPs."

"Take us to them." Levi has no time to waste on pleasantries. With everything he and Ina have been through, they deserve any and all free reign to do and say whatever the hell they want.

"Sure." Dok knew Levi didn't always have the most elegant vocabulary. And right now, he can't blame Levi for his short temper and lack of patience. This has to be a living nightmare for him. One that Dok himself helped create. He owes Levi this much. Even more to the little girl. Ina. He really should start calling her by her name before one of these scouts tries to throttle him.

Levi whispers something to said little girl in his arms, who tries to hide an adorable smile. At least she can still do that. Smile, despite all that has happened to her. Commander Dok knows he will be spending the rest of his life trying to beg her forgiveness for letting any of this happen. He'll never deserve it. Like the scouts said, there's a special place in hell for the MPs that harmed her. Dok will be right there with them. Not doing enough to stop this from happening, not being more active and diligent when he knew a child's life was on the line- that inaction will haunt him. The smell of her fear, the look in her eyes, the sound of her whimpers. It will follow him to the grave and beyond.

Dok leads Levi down a hallway, up some stairs and down another hallway. The guard standing in the hall salutes and steps aside. Levi wants to laugh. One guard? If they wanted, any of those brats could have taken this guy down in an instant. They should never underestimate the scouts. Especially not these hyperactive bastards. They sure can put up one hell of a fight.

Dok unlocks the door and steps aside. "I understand she's been put on bed rest until tomorrow. Rooms and meals are being prepared and will be ready soon. You'll all be staying at my house as my guest. We'll come and collect you shortly."

Levi just nods. He can't even think straight right now. His mind is going off in so many directions.

"Wait." Levi says, almost impatiently. "Karpov. The prison guard."

"Yes?"

"Two of them entered her cell. You discharged one, the other was Karpov. Find him."

"Certainly. I'll see you soon, Ina." Dok leans forward just slightly to get her attention.

"Bye, uncle." Ina is just barely audible. It still surprises Levi nonetheless. Well that was fast. Levi didn't think she'd warm up to Dok so quickly. She's just full of surprises.

Levi takes a deep breath before opening the heavy door leading to the large holding cell.

"Ina, there's some people here to see you." He whispers to her. She's been resting her head on his shoulder for quite some time. Levi knows how tired she must be. She needs her rest.

"No, papa. I want to stay with you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Ina. But I think your brothers and sisters miss you." He debated whether or not they should see Ina in her current state. It would be difficult for them just like it was for him. But after speaking with Krista, Levi had no doubt. They need this, and so does Ina.

"What?" Ina gasps.

"Ina!"

"Peanut!"

"Oh my god!"

They all rush towards her but Eren stops them as soon as he notices Ina cower in Levi's arms. "Take it easy, guys."

"Ina?" Eren steps forward, tears steadily flowing from his bright green eyes. "It's just us. You're safe here."

The small girl doesn't hear him. Doesn't realize that she is only surrounded by people who would give their very lives for her. They hear something, and are quick to recognize quiet sound as Ina mumbling to herself.

"No... Please. Please, don't. No more. No more."

"Ina. Look at Papa." Levi whispers to her. "Baby mine, you're okay here. You're okay."

Ina opens her eyes and looks only at Levi. Something about the confusion in her expression bothers Levi. She doesn't know why he was comforting her just now.

"Was I... Papa, what did I... Where are we?" The confusion in her eyes merely grows. Levi understands soon enough. Ina didn't realize she was speaking aloud. Had no idea she was begging not to be hurt.

"We're with your brothers and sisters." Levi whispers.

"What?!"

Levi gestures for Eren to come closer. After Ina relaxes a bit, Levi carefully places her in eren's arms. The young Titan shifter falls to his knees while Ina close and all but sobs into her hair. The rest of the scouts huddle around Eren, trying to get as close to Ina as possible. Levi steps out of the circle and sits on the bench encircling the walls in the room. He'll give them some space to be with her, but he can't make himself leave the room. He doesn't want Ina out of his sight. Not even if she's with people she trusts.

"I'm so sorry, Ina! I'm sorry!" Eren cries as he rocks her back and forth. Already, Levi is realizing he's going to have to kick Eren's teeth out. No more fucking apologies. He thought he was crystal clear.

Wait. Dammit. Levi remembers what they said. Eren was in the infirmary with Krista. He heard everything. He knows what happened to Ina. More than that, Eren was the last person to see Ina before she was brought here. He took a bullet for her.

Levi might have to let some of these apologies slide. For now.

"Big brother? Eren?" Ina tries to sit up slightly, but stops short. The little girl is terrible at hiding her pain. Instead she tries to shift everyone's focus. "Are you okay?!" She's been so worried about him.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm good as new. Don't worry about us, Ina."

"Eren… I'm sorry they hurt you. I didn't know they would do that. I didn't-"

"Hey, hey slow down. Look at big brother, Ina." Eren stops her right there. "Breathe in, good job, now out. In one more time. And out. Better?"

Ina nods.

"Take a look." Eren pulls his collar to the side enough to reveal his shoulder. "It's gone. I want you to worry about yourself, not any of us."

"But…" Ina touches his shoulder. She remembers him bleeding. She thought he was going to die.

"How?"

"I'll explain another time." Eren hugs her close. "I'm sorry we couldn't protect you, Ina." He whispers, his voice trembling with a mixture of guilt and sadness. "I heard… and I tried to stop them, but… I wasn't strong enough."

"No…" She can't stand to see him so upset. "Don't cry, big brother." Ina looks around. They all look just like Eren. Do they all feel sad because of her?

"Why… All of you are crying. Did… Did I make you sad?" Eren can feel the guilt make Ina tense. Sasha beats him to the response.

"No! No, you beautiful little peanut! We're just happy to see you!" She wipes away her tears and attempts to smile. All the others do the same. They _are_ happy to see her. But they know they're liars when they say these are tears of joy. Just looking at the baby's face. Watching her try to hide her pain. It's devastating.

"Don't cry. It's okay now. We're all together again." Ina meets their eyes. One by one they all put on a brave face and a smile while trying not to crumble. Try to hide how much it hurts to look at her grin with that black eye.

"You bet, kiddo. And we're not letting you go." Jean takes her hand.

"How do you feel, Ina?" Mikasa asks.

Ina just shakes her head. She doesn't want to talk about how she feels anymore. As the day wears on, she feels worse and worse. It's getting harder to move on her own. She's used to this pain in a way, but it's just been so long that she almost forgot what it's like to hurt this much.

"It's okay." Eren whispers. "Don't worry, Ina. As long as you're here with us, nothing else matters. It'll go bye bye."

Ina nods at this. "Big brothers and sisters and Papa will make me better." She mumbles. "Where's… Where's Armin?"

Ina looks around the circle and sees all her brothers and sisters except for Armin and Krista.

"Is he hurt too? Did something bad happen? Where is he?! Where is he?!"

She untangles herself from Eren's arms and attempts to stand. It's extremely difficult. Her entire body is telling her to stop, but she can't. She doesn't know if her big brother is alright. That's worse than being in pain. The scouts all try to calm Ina down and reassure her that no one else is hurt. But their words fall on deaf ears.

"Ina." She hears krista's voice but doesn't see her right away. "Over here."

Ina spots Krista sitting in the corner. Armin is next to her, curled up on the ground. She can't see his face. Ina wants to run. No. She wants to fly. Whatever is the quickest way to get to her big brother. But she's trapped in this broken body. With legs that refuse to run. With a back that refuses to bend and let her move.

"Come here munchkin. Come talk to big brother. Let him hear your voice." Krista says quietly.

Ina uses Eren's shoulder as a support to help her stand. Connie walks her over to the corner where Armin and Krista are, but rejoins his friends on the other side of the room. Armin needs space. He's been curled up on the ground since Krista returned from talking to Ina. Eren and Mikasa believe he may have regressed in some way and is stuck in a nightmare or a bad memory. But even his very best friends weren't entirely sure what was wrong. Everyone is stressed and exhausted and they've all been worried sick about Ina. Not one of them is reacting the same as another. This could be his way of trying to handle the intense stress and confusion.

"Armin? Hey, armin. Ina is here. She wants to talk to you." Krista whispers to him.

Ina notices armin shake his head.

"She's dead. She's dead. It's all my fault." He mumbles. "She's dead. She's dead. We killed her. She's dead." Ina can hear armin crying now. He… He thinks she's dead?

Krista looks at Ina. _Go ahead, Munchkin._ She mouths.

Ina moves so she can try to see Armin's face. He has his eyes covered with his forearm, but that will still work fine. She lies down next to Armin and faces him, lying close enough to reach out and touch him. Ina places her tiny hand on the side of his head and let's her thumb run circles over his temples. Just like what Papa does with her. She closes her eyes.

"It's warm where we are. It's warm and the sun is going to sleep and there's lots of colors in the sky. Pink, and orange, and purple colors. We're sitting on something soft. It's… It's kinda like dirt only less messy. It's loose and fluffy. You called it sand. From where we're sitting, there's this big huge... thing. It looks like a lake but it's bigger. _Way_ bigger. It stretches farther than we can see. If you taste it, it's salty. You said it was the ocean. You can watch the sun go to sleep and the big huge ocean will look like a mirror. And it would be… It would be so…"

"Beautiful."

Ina was so caught up in what she was saying that she didn't even realize Armin had moved his arm and was looking right at her. Her eyes fly open.

"That would be so beautiful." He takes her hand.

"Big brother?" Ina feels like she's cried so much today, but yet here she is about to shed more tears. "Are you okay?"

"Can I hug you?" Armin asks, his blue eyes shining with unbelievable relief.

Ina nods. Armin sits up first and is slow and gentle when helping Ina to do the same. He takes her into his arms and soon she is engulfed in his warmth. Ina didn't realize how much she missed his hugs until this moment. It feels so nice to be back in his arms. Feels like home.

"Oh my god!" She hears him cry. "Ina's alive! She's here. Krista look! Isn't she so beautiful?!" Armin wails shamelessly for at least fifteen minutes. All the while raining down compliments on Ina.

She feels her cheeks grow warm. But he's not done. No, far from it, in fact.

"Look at how brave she is. So brave and smart and amazing."

"You're just so pretty. Krista look at her, isn't she gorgeous?!"

"I'm so happy you're here, Ina. You make me so happy! My little baby sister. I missed you! I missed you so much!"

"Don't ever go away, Ina. Stay with us forever. With your family. I know Ina belongs to Ina, but belonging to a family is nice too."

After hugging her and pulling away and hugging her again, armin puts some space between them so he can get a good look at her face. He kisses her eye and her cheek and just beside her lips. Making sure to get the visible cuts and bruises on her face.

"They may have hurt your face, but you're just as radiant as ever. You're still so strong. Still our bright little sunflower. Our princess."

It's pretty clear to the others that Armin isn't really aware of what he's saying or even doing right now. Looking back on this, people will say that it was the sudden euphoria that started his mouth running like an abnormal Titan. Armin won't remember any of this. When he hears about it later, he's going to be _so_ embarrassed. Even more so when he realizes Captain Levi was there to hear it all.

What no one will tell him is that Levi, Humanity's strongest soldier, shed tears in front of his subordinates for the very first time. Something about all of Armin's endless praises must have gotten to Levi. No one is really sure. And the captain will deny it until the day he dies. They probably won't mention this to Armin because of the several rather creative threats.

Holy shit goddammit this is _not_ happening. Levi is _not_ crying in front of all these kids. _Shit_.

He didn't even realize it this time. What the hell is going on? What part of him is so broken that he can't keep his shit intact? He wasn't even upset this time. Levi was beyond elated. Hearing someone list praise after compliment to Ina. Seeing her wide eyes and growing smile. It just made Levi so happy to bear witness to how loved Ina truly was. How Armin's words of kindness uplifted her spirit and made her feel special. Seeing that beautiful smile. Hearing that squeaky little laugh of hers. It was more than enough to make Levi smile. His smile grew wider and wider until next thing he knew he was tasting his own tears.

He's broken so many of his own rules today. Levi can't remember when he last felt like himself. It's this damn place. Even when he's happy, he feels miserable. He cries when he wants to laugh. He mourns for Ina even though she's sitting right in front of him.

Levi doesn't understand this. Nor does he like it.

If any of these fuckers say a word about this they won't live to be annoying ass adults because he _will_ destroy them.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that! Thank you for tuning in and I'll see everyone at the next update! Also a little fun fact tidbit for you guys: has anyone seen the parent trap? Remember when Chessy found out she was talking to Annie instead of Hallie? I still get choked up watching that scene. That was kinda my inspiration for Armin's... whatever you want to call it. If you're a big fan of Parent Trap like I am, you'll see the similarities between my fic scene and the movie scene. I just found it so beautiful and heartwarming. I couldn't pass up an opportunity like that. Well that's all for now folks!


	21. Chapter 20

Here we are with the next chapter. Okay so it says chapter 20 but in reality this is 19.5. I have to tell you guys, I started this from bad boy from scratch a few weeks ago and have been working on it for hours at a time since. Lol I even got a few lines down during my flight when I was on vacation. #GrindDon'tStop! Enjoy my hard work lol. I hope you like it. As for my guest reviewer. Just wanted to say hehehehe. Me and you have the same twisted mind. This chapter is for you!

* * *

"Levi." Dok pokes his head into the group cell. "A word."

There is only one reason Levi is accepting for Dok not yet escorting them out. And that would be because he's found the person Levi is looking for. Karpov. After making sure that Ina will be alright with the brats, Levi steps out of the room.

"I'll return to escort you out soon." Dok says to the scouts in the cell.

"Did you find him?" The tremor in Levi's voice is unmistakable. Dok knows better than to comment on it. He knows it isn't coming from fear or sadness. He just starts walking and Levi follows.

"I need to lay down some ground rules first." Dok states as he leads Levi back towards where he was held when he was first captured.

"Fuck that."

"Condition doesn't matter to me, but Levi, you need to keep him alive."

"Alive? He was on borrowed time the minute he touched her." Levi growls.

"Levi-"

"Cut the shit, Dok! Why would you even consider letting me near him then? You know I want blood."

"Because you left the former lieutenant alive."

"That's because your former lieutenant never raped my daughter."

"He did what?!"

"Are you going to continue to insult Ina and pretend like you didn't know? He bragged about what he would do to her all fucking day. He laughed in my face as he discussed all the sick fucking ways he would torture my baby."

"I thought he was just… I didn't know."

"I don't care what you did or didn't know. That sonofabitch is as good as dead."

"This does change things. But Levi-"

He's about had it with this guy. Levi rushes the commander and shoves him against the brick wall. Even with the height difference and with Levi being completely malnourished, the scout captain still has the advantage. Adrenaline is pumping through his veins, mad blinding white fury is the only thing keeping him upright.

"Hear me out." Dok says calmly. God he's almost as infuriating as Erwin.

"There's nothing _to_ hear out." Levi huffs. Upset that he's expending energy on this rather than saving it for his intended victim.

"He raped my daughter. He violated a child. There-" goddammit Levi don't you dare break down right now. He swallows the lump in his throat. "There is nothing worse on this earth than a man like him. I'll be doing the world a service."

"You're absolutely right. Which is why I was going to arrange to have him sent to Rose Military Prison."

Levi releases Dok and catches his breath. He's just… so tired right now. He wants nothing more than a hot shower, a meal, and Ina by his side. But he has business to attend to before he can have any peace of mind.

"You know which prison I am referring to." Dok straightens out his uniform.

"Your worst could not compare to what he has coming. I assure you, Levi. He's not getting away with this. There won't even be a trial since the evidence against him is considerable. No one ever leaves this place, except in a wooden coffin."

Levi thinks it over. He is quite aware of Rose's reputation. 85% of the inmates go mad within the first 6 months of their sentence. 100% of them to mad within a year. It is considered the harshest and most severe punishment one could receive. Only reserved for the most violent offenders and those guilty of unforgivable crimes. The inmates are just barely kept alive, but are never allowed to die until they're granted permission.

It is a fitting sentence.

"I won't kill him." Levi agrees somewhat reluctantly. "But you should have medics standing by."

"Fair enough."

Dok continues to walk toward the doom of another one of his soldiers. Just when he thinks he wants to convince Levi to take it easy on the former sergeant, Dok thinks about his 3 children. How he would do anything, kill anyone, were they in Ina's position. Asking Levi not to kill this man is far more mercy than Karpov deserves. But the compensation they receive for said mercy is knowledge that his crime will not go unpunished. They're even harder on kiddie rapists in this prison, or so Dok has heard. The treatment is inhuman and almost unbearable to even think about. Dok is sure it is the only punishment that would fit this unspeakable crime.

They finally stop in front of a cell that's all too familiar to Levi. It's where he was detained not 5 hours ago. There's a blank faced low level MP guarding the door. He salutes when he notices Dok approaching. Before the commander can even think, Levi punches the guard in the stomach and grabs the blade from his belt. It's nothing special, and even a little off balance, but it'll do just fine.

"Might want to go ahead and send for that medic." Levi advises.

"Open this fucking door." His tone has shifted completely. Finally reflecting the anger in his expression. The fury in his eyes. "Now."

After catching his breath, the guard looks at his commanding officer. Dok gives his approval with a solemn nod. He fumbles with his keys as he feels Levi's impatient eyes on him. The poor guard doesn't want another unsuspecting blow to the stomach. That just about knocked the wind out of him. The second the door is unlocked Levi pushes past the guard and into the cell. Making sure to shut the door behind him.

"Private, report to the infirmary and let them know they have incoming. Injuries to be determined upon arrival. Tell them to send one of their medics down to meet me in about an hour with supplies."

"Supplies, sir?"

"Gauze, suture kit, a stretcher and possibly something for cauterization."

"Sir?!" The young soldier's eyes grow wide with concern.

"Don't overstep, Private. You have orders. Get it done."

"Yes-"

A scream sounds out from inside the cell.

" _Dismissed._ " Dok says before the alarmed Private can voice any concerns.

* * *

Karpov is inside, chained up against the wall similar to how Levi was detained. Both wrists held above his head. Any other time, Levi would have requested the shackles be removed. He usually prefers somewhat of an equal playing ground whenever he fights. This is the exception. He doesn't care if this bastard can't fight back. He doesn't want a fight. He just wants Karpov to suffer. His being restrained only makes things easier for Levi. Now Karpov is powerless. Just like Ina was.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't-"

Levi wastes no time. He's not here to debate or ask questions. He's here to make Karpov bleed. To make him beg. Levi all but sprints toward the man- the twisted monster- and delivers a satisfying first blow to Karpov's jaw.

When the MP somewhat recovers, he spits in Levi's face. His saliva mixed with his own blood and even a tooth Levi managed to dislodge.

"Worth it. She was a fine piece of ass." The bastard smiles at Levi. He smiles.

Levi raises his leg and kicks karpov in the knee, effectively knocking it out of the socket. The chained soldier howls in pain but grits his teeth. He thinks he'll be able to wait this out. Hang on for as long as he can.

He has no idea the things Levi has in store.

Levi kicks Karpov's other knee, and can even hear the pop as the joint dislodges. Karpov must have had injured this knee in the past. His reaction to the dislocation is stronger. It hurts him more. He's unable to keep the tears from his eyes this time.

"Still worth it?"

Levi's question is completely rhetorical. He doesn't expect an answer. Doesn't want one. Anything Karpov says might make Levi want to kill him. And doing so would mean Karpov would miss out on his true karma awaiting him at Rose.

"Absolutely. I never grow tired of it. She was the oldest I'd had in a _long_ time. That maturity is like nothing else in this world. She-"

Levi lashes out and punches Karpov in the center of his face. Again. And again. Levi hits Karpov until he gets tired. Effectively breaking the sergeant's nose. No more. Levi simply can't stomach anything else this... this fucking animal has to say.

He's raped other girls.

He's proud of this.

Levi has met some truly despicable humans. Some of the worst types people in the world have crossed his path. Never in his thirty-something years has he _ever_ come across such a deplorable, sickening _monster_. If Ina was the oldest…. The others couldn't have been more than toddlers. Levi can't even think about it. Can't fathom the world of pain those poor babies have suffered.

Levi was raped as a child. He _knows_ how it feels to have someone force themself on you. To be powerless. He knows what it's like to be ripped apart from the inside. To have someone take something from you that you didn't even know how to offer. To not even know what was being done to you as you cried and begged for the pain to stop. For the burning to go away.

God he wishes he could kill this man. It is only the knowledge that Karpov will get what's coming to him, plus a million times more once he is detained, that stays Levi's hand. Keeps him from running his knife across Karpov's throat.

Levi is no longer doing this just for Ina. This is for all of them. Every single child that has ever suffered the unimaginable. The unforgettable.

For that little boy he rescued.

For Isabel.

For himself.

Levi closes his eyes for a moment. He hopes and prays to forces he's not even sure if he believes in, that as he stands before this creature and does his worst, his blade will be guided by the hands of all of the damaged children. Every last survivor.

 _This is for us._

He opens his eyes once again and focuses all of his attention and energy on his prey. When Karpov tries to speak again, Levi doesn't hear him. No longer plans on letting anything else this man has to say get to him. He's the kind of bastard that gets a rise out of shock value. He'll say anything he thinks will make Levi cringe. Even at the cost of his well-being.

Levi examines the blade he grabbed a little closer. It's a decent size. Too much handle and not enough blade though. Also it seems that the edge is a bit dulled. That won't stop Levi at all. In fact, he welcomes the poor quality. A dull blade scraping against bare skin is an unbearable feeling. It may lead to more of a mess. It may require Levi to take more time. But it will be worth it. Oh to hear those screams. To bathe in the blood. Levi finds himself eager.

He rips open Karpov's shirt and uses the knife to cut the undershirt and reveal the MPs bare chest. No hair. Perfect. Levi's message will be even more clear.

"Gonna need you to keep still. I've never done this before." Levi all but grins at Karpov, who is slow to realize what Levi means.

By the time he figures it out. Levi is already at work. Carving letters onto Karpov's chest with the dulled blade. The creature wails and tries his damndest to squirm and struggle. It just makes Levi dig the blade into his chest harder, with even more bruising force. Like most soldiers, Karpov has somewhat of an impressive build. More musculature. Levi is glad this guy isn't thin. He'd have to be more careful about where he stuck his blade if that were the case. It'd be too easy to perforate an organ were he an average joe of regular build. But these defined pectorals and abdominals give Levi the freedom he needs to go as deep as he wants without risking fatal injury.

Levi pauses halfway through. He's always prided himself in having better than average handwriting. There is no way his message won't come across crystal clear.

He continues, much to the dismay of Karpov, who thought it was over. Levi can't even hear the man screaming anymore. Instead he hears crying. His own childish cries from that awful night, over two decades ago. Ina crying as she relives one of _many_ horrible memories. Isabel trying to remain strong, doing her best to hide the tears from her eyes out of fear that she'd be upsetting her Aniki.

That little boy. What was his name?

William.

Levi held that boy as he cried for almost an entire day. Convincing him he was safe was the easy part. Levi killed his rapist right in front of him. Cut off the part of his body that he used to hurt William with night after night. It was everything that came after. The sheer _relief_ he felt was unlike anything else. The idea of the pain finally being over for good was unthinkable. William was younger than Ina at the time. Understood less than she did while still being forced to endure more. He felt like all he could do was cry. Every time he moved or looked over his shoulder, he saw that man. It wasn't until a teenage Levi took him home, gave him a proper meal, a set of clothes and a weapon, that William accepted he was safe. No one else was going to hurt him.

It's these children that he thinks about as he wipes away some of Karpov's blood and continues carving into the MPs skin.

Levi steps back to admire his work once he is finished. Despite his handwriting being pretty damn decent, Levi can tell it's still a little sloppy. But he's not too worried. Once the blood is wiped away it'll be easier to see. It'll be even more clear when it heals. There's no way the scars will fade. This will be with Karpov forever. Levi tears off a piece of Karpov's undershirt and uses it to blot not so gently at the lettering on the MP's chest. He wants to see his masterpiece.

 _I Am A Proud Pedophile._

It's perfect.

Karpov seems to have passed out. His head dropping between his shoulders. Levi doesn't even care at this point. He knows Karpov will regain consciousness soon and when he does, Levi will continue. This is far from over.

* * *

Dok sends in the two medics with all of their supplies as soon as Levi exits. He was prepared for the worst. After seeing Levi come out with blood on his hands and a good deal of his clothes, Dok realizes he was right to have everything on standby. When the two medics close the door, Levi all but collapses. Dok catches him, not too concerned about the state of his uniform. Like Ina before him, Dok merely slows Levi's descent to the ground. Wow, this man is heavier than he thought.

Dok is completely unprepared and even a little shocked when he hears Levi sobbing for all he is worth, blubbering like a lost child. He can't be too surprised, though. Levi has been through more in these past two days than most people have in their lifetimes. He's got to be exhausted and starving after all of this. His child is hurting, _he_ is hurting.

Dok knows he only has himself to blame for this mess. As commander, when things go wrong he can't point the finger at anyone else. If he was going to look after Ina, he should have made sure she never left his sight. He should have been the one to pick up and escort her. He _knew,_ deep down, that his men would not comply with orders when it was their own necks on the line. There is a reason the MPs have the best reputation among the people, but the worst among the military. Levi was right, they _are_ pigs. And they've grown far too comfortable with their freedom. Dok has just about had it with all of this bullshit. Some corruption is unavoidable in a large institution such as the military, but Dok can no longer look the other way. Can no longer let certain things slide. His eyes have been opened. He _knows_ what his men have been doing, on company dime no less. Enough is enough.

He's rewriting all the books. Dismantling the rules with all the loopholes and forgiveness. Dok won't be able to save every child that suffered at the hands of his men, but as commander he has more power than he's ever liked to admit. He's going to milk that power for all it's worth. Going to make sure that so long as he is in a position to do something, he does everything he possibly can.

Dok isn't sure when Levi stopped crying. Can't seem to remember when the scout captain stopped shaking in a way he never thought humanly possible. All he knows is that look in Levi's eyes is one that he will never forget, no matter how hard he tries. How could a person tell this vast of a story without a single word? How can Dok tell what Levi has been through? How is he able to decipher the sheer agony in the storm of those grey eyes? Just by looking at him, Dok knows that this means more to Levi than just avenging his brutalized daughter. It means so much more.

"Dok…"

"I know, Levi." The commander runs his hand over Levi's back in a gentle manner. Soothing Levi the way only a parent would know how. "I'm sorry."

This time when he says it, Levi doesn't feel the same spark of outrage. Doesn't have the bitter taste in the back of his throat. He's finally come to accept Dok's apology. He shouldn't have to, and a part of him really doesn't want to. But Levi feels himself physically melting more into Dok's comforting touch. Longing for the affection of a parent that he never got enough of. They sit in the hallway until the moment is interrupted by the opening of the cell door. Dok helps Levi to his feet, straightening out his bloody, sweaty clothes. The first medic is guiding the stretcher out of the doorway, trying to keep it from bumping the edges of the frame. Were it not for the mask covering his nose and mouth, Levi is sure his expression would hold a great deal of confusion and disgust.

Karpov has passed out yet again. His broken nose hangs at a bizarre angle and his jaw is completely slack. He's covered up to his shoulders with a thin sheet, but Dok can still see the patch of blood oozing from Karpov's chest and even more coming from between his legs. So that's where most of the blood on Levi's hands came from. It doesn't take a medical expert to know that the penis is one of the most vascular parts of the body. Dok was right to get the cautery equipment ready. Otherwise the poor bastard would have bled out within minutes. And the last thing we want is for him to die before he can get to prison.

"Will he live?" Dok asks the medics as they prepare to wheel Karpov away.

"Barely, but yeah. He'll live. Commander, is… is it true? Is he…"

Dok is unsure what the medic means. But Levi understands. Even nods to confirm whatever it is they were asking.

"It's true." Levi's voice sounds like it's been shredded. Like he hasn't breathed clean air in years.

"Why the fuck are we saving him?" The other medic asks. "He deserved what he got. Why keep him alive?"

"You fuckers better do everything you can to keep him alive." Levi can barely stand, and even keeps a hand on Dok's arm to remain upright and steady. But that doesn't make his glare any less frightening. Doesn't make the looming threat any less potent.

"The… He's a fucking pedophile. It just feels wrong to go to extraordinary measures to save him."

"If you want him to pay for every kid he ever raped, you keep him alive. There's a place for people like him. Letting him die would mean he got off easy, and that's the last thing I want. My… my daughter…" Levi covers his mouth. He has lost every shred of dignity he possessed in the short time that he's been here. Still, his pride won't allow him to break down in front of these strangers. What's more, Levi refuses to show any weakness in front of Karpov. Unconscious or otherwise.

The two medics seem to understand what it is Levi is saying. Their demeanor changes.

"Sir… we… we're so-"

"Don't apologize." He shakes his head and drops his eyes to the ground. Dok takes over for him, much to Levi's relief.

"Stabilize him and prep him for transport. He's going to be doing the majority of his recovery at Rose Military Prison."

"We're pulling out all stops. He's not dying on our watch, you have our word."

They assure Levi before wheeling Karpov away. It's not until they turn the corner that Levi drops back to his knees. He's just… Exhausted.

"Come on, Levi. Let's get you cleaned up so you can go back to Ina."

Dok hoists Levi to his feet. He put Levi's arm around his shoulders to support him as they walk back up to ground level. They return to Dok's office where Levi is set down on the couch. The scout captain hardly moves a muscle. Staring across the room at nothing. Dok heads to his private bathroom and fills a small basin with hot water, grabbing two towels. He sets the full basin down next to Levi and then moves to his trunk to grab a change of clothes.

Levi still doesn't move. The only movement Dok can see is the shaky rise and fall of the younger man's shoulders, and a steady stream of tears falling from wide grey eyes.

Shock.

Dok spent enough time in the field to know what it looks like. He just never imagined he'd see something like this happen to Humanity's Strongest. He never thought it was possible for someone as bold and untouchable as Levi to look so lost. So… damaged. Dok cannot forget that despite Levi's amazing talent as a soldier, he is human. He is subject to trauma, just like anyone else. He's not invincible. The MP commander sighs and kneels in front of Levi, who makes no effort to keep eye contact. Dok can't help but think of his son when he places gentle hands on the side of Levi's face.

"You did it, Levi. They're gone. It's just you two now. You're going to clean up, and go back to her. Hear me? You're both okay now, Levi. You're alright." Dok whispers.

Levi's eyes finally focus on Dok, but only for a moment. The empty stare returns.

"I'll help you, Levi. Are you alright with that?" Dok asks.

What is this? Why can't he move? Why can't he speak? Levi hasn't felt this helpless in so long. It seems that all he can do right now is breathe, but just barely. He can't control the tears. He can't take the small towel with which Dok offers to wipe the blood off his hands. He can't do anything. When his body starts to tremble and the crying turns to sobbing, Levi panics. He doesn't understand this. Wants it to be over.

"I can't… it won't stop." Levi bawls. "It won't… Why can't I stop?" He sounds like a child. Feels like one as he looks at Dok through bleary eyes.

"I've got you, Levi. It's alright. Just let it pass." Dok shushes Levi and comforts him, using a tone usually reserved for his children.

Dok helps Levi out of his shirt. The confused scout captain only starts to sob harder. How he wishes he would stop. That he could turn off this incessant blubbering. He feels pathetic, but doesn't put up any kind of fight when Dok gently runs the dampened towel over Levi's arms, shoulders and torso. He squeezes it out in the basin and wets it once again to wash the blood off Levi's face.

When Levi starts to hyperventilate Dok knows he is beyond words, for now at least. He urges Levi to lean forward and put his head between his knees. He runs to wet the rag with cold water and returns to place it on Levi's neck.

His son has General Anxiety Disorder. His panic attacks have ranged from mild to downright terrifying. The method Dok is using to help Levi is merely one of a few dozen that he learned to ease his panic attacks whenever they arose, usually out of nowhere. Make things a little easier for him when he feels like his world is out of control.

"Just breathe, Levi. In through your nose and out through your mouth. I know it's hard, but you can do it. Take your time."

One of these days, Levi is going to punch Dok in the throat for talking to him as though he is a goddamn kid. But another time. Right now, Dok is saying everything Levi needs to hear. Helping him in the best way possible.

Dok takes advantage of Levi being hunched over to run the second towel through his hair. How he managed to get blood in his hair, Dok doesn't think he wants to know. But he is thorough, making sure that any streaks of red have been washed out. Levi tries his best to breathe again and finds a somewhat comfortable rhythm. He also finds himself leaning into Dok's touch. Finding a very strange sense of relaxation in the commander's embrace.

After a few minutes longer Dok helps Levi back to an upright position. He takes a canteen and brings it to Levi's lips. "Take it slow, Levi."

Even when Levi follows the instruction, he chokes as the cool water hits the back of his throat. Dok pats him firmly on the back until the coughing fit subsides. Fuck, not a single part of his body wants to be cooperative right now. Levi can't stand being paralyzed like this. Is downright angry with himself for something completely out of his control.

"One more time, Levi."

This time, he is able to swallow. It's still a little difficult. Still feels like his throat has shrunken down to the width of an eyelash, but once it hits his stomach he can feel the water cooling the fire deep within him. Already, Levi feels just a little better. He is able to breathe once Dok takes the canteen away.

Dok dries Levi's hair before pulling a clean t-shirt over his head and down over his torso.

"On your feet, son." Dok says quietly as he helps Levi to stand and grabs the clean pair of pants.

His legs are so wobbly. It takes every bit of willpower and the last of his diminishing strength to stay upright. The last time Levi felt this unstable, he was 10 years old. Stumbling out of that man's house after a night he knew he would never be able to forget.

Levi's legs fail him and he all but curls up into a ball on the floor right in the bathroom doorway. Despite his short stature, Dok never thought of Levi as small before this moment. Never thought he'd see someone so blatantly unapologetic be reduced to a frightened little boy.

Dok can hear Levi whimpering, and his heart aches for the young man. It's impossible to imagine what Levi has been through, and completely absurd to say that he understands even a fraction of the horrors Levi has been forced to endure. Still, he feels for the scout captain right now. All this time, he thought of Levi as someone similar to Erwin. Unfeeling, recklessly violent, willing to go through anyone to achieve his goal. Not above stepping on people to obtain what he needs. Dok has never been more wrong about a person before. Levi is not unfeeling, he merely hides his feelings because if he didn't the pain would destroy him. He cares more about his daughter than anything in this world. Was only in the capital because he knew she was in danger and would have given his life to protect her. He's not the way he is to be cruel. A lifetime of misery has taught Levi how to protect himself.

"Levi?"

Dok gets on his knees near Levi's head. At first, all he hears is a small whimper, but then the captain moves his arms from his face to meet Dok's eyes with the saddest look he's ever seen.

"Just give me a minute. I'll get up. I swear, I will I just- I-"

Dok shushes him and runs a calming hand through his dark hair. Again, Levi leans into Dok's touch. No longer ashamed of how good it feels to be comforted in such a way.

"Ina is with your scouts. They'll look after her. Take your time, Levi. There's no need to rush yourself. Do you want to move to the couch for a little while?"

Levi shakes his head. He doesn't want to move. Doesn't want to uncurl his body and feel the strange soreness that he knows shouldn't be there. He reaches out and grabs Dok's wrist, holding it in a vice like grip. His eyes say more than words ever could.

 _Don't leave me._

And he doesn't. Dok stays by Levi's side for as long as is needed. Moves his hand so he can hold Levi's. Remind the damaged young man that this is okay. That being hurt doesn't equate weakness. Deep down Levi knows this to be true. Knows that he must accept it as fact. To say that he is weak would be to call anyone who has been traumatized weak. Ina, Isabelle, hell even most of his brats. He'd be spitting in their faces. Minimizing their pain and completely disregarding their perseverance. If Levi wants to give them credit where he knows it's due, he must be able to do the same for himself.

He needs to be able to look in the mirror, face himself, and say that this is okay.

 _I'm hurting. Mourning. Depressed. I've been afraid, and helpless. I have lost control. Cried so many tears. I've begged for the sweet release of death before._ _But I'm still here. I have a daughter who means more to me than the world itself. I'm a soldier. I fight for what is right. I protect the people I care about. I defend the defenseless._

 _I look forward instead of fixating on what happened to me. My past, my trauma, my insecurities, don't make me less of a soldier. Doesn't take away from who I am. To be damaged in this world is to exist. To survive the unimaginable and still have the will to carry on is the very definition of true courage._

 _I am anything but weak._

They don't return to the group cell until Levi feels ready. Until he washes all traces of blood and tears from his face and is wearing a clean change of clothes.

* * *

The ending of this was a little hard for me to write. If this was a kinda tough to get through, that was the idea. It's not very graphic but still pretty intense. I hope nobody thinks I'm just trying to tear Levi apart. He's my absolute favorite characters and I love how strong willed and amazing he is. But he's human. And I know some of the stuff I wrote about his past/childhood was speculation and/or made up by me, but I kinda wanted to show that even someone as strong as Levi needs a minute to breathe every now and then. Sometimes when you get triggered you just need somebody to be there and tell you that it's okay to feel shitty. It's okay to cry and feel pain and even be a little scared. I do kinda like how I wrote Dok in here, so sorry if anyone doesn't care for the tenderness lol. I think it was important in that moment for Levi to feel taken care of. To feel like someone was there for him when he was extremely vulnerable. Next chapter should be coming up soon! Until then, toodle-loo


	22. Chapter 21

You guys, I am so sorry for disappearing. I took a month long class and even with the material being easy (due to previous experience) it still managed to drain the life out of me. It had a theory portion and a practical portion. And I was just about ready to smack a bitch during the practical portion. Let me just say this, if you are able to, take care of your parents and grandparents when they get old. _Never_ subject them to the mental and physical abuse of a nursing home. Sorry, I know nobody asked. But the stuff I saw while completing my class has made me reevaluate my life and appreciate my family. Well then, now that I'm done ranting... Let's get on with the story. Also I had a little trouble uploading lol. This is technically chapter 20.

* * *

When the scouts are _finally_ are escorted out of the holding cell, Ina remains with armin. Her exhaustion finally caught up to her and she fell right asleep. No one is even considering disturbing her rest.

Levi walks next to armin, so close their shoulders are nearly touching. Jean and eren insist on walking at the head of the group while Connie, Sasha, and Mikasa walk behind armin and Levi to complete the human shield around Ina. Krista is still red in the face as she piggybacks Levi. She insisted that she could walk fine with some assistance. But it was clear to everyone there that she was drained from ignoring her injury all this time. When Levi offered, to carry her it pretty much ended the debate. She knew he wasn't asking. Just… Ordering nicely.

She wanted to thank him, but he literally glared so hard at her that she felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck. This is as close to sincerity as they will get with their captain, and honestly Krista thinks it's incredibly sweet of him.

Once on ground level they are escorted to the entrance of the large building where transportation is already waiting for them.

"Send for the physician again. The same one. Tell her where we'll be." Levi whispers to the MP commander after Ina and the younger scouts are settled in the large carriage.

"Is Ina alright?" Dok sounds concerned.

"No."

"Would you feel comfortable with my children's pediatrician? She's very good and the wait won't be as long."

"Pediatrician is fine." Levi decides.

"Of course. Her well being is certainly worth it."

* * *

The ride is uneventful and Ina sleeps through it rather peacefully. The teenage scouts are clearly trying to keep from nodding off. Levi can imagine they've probably had about as little sleep as Ina. But he understands why they would still want to remain awake and alert. After what happened, none of them wants to let the little one out of their sight.

Ina wakes when they reach the Dok estate. She panics at first, unsure where Papa is. But soon relaxes when she realizes he's right next to her, and big brother is holding her.

"Welcome back, my little sunflower." Armin whispers.

"Hi, big brother." Ina mumbles. "Can I go with Papa?"

Armin smiles lovingly before carefully letting her go from his lap to Levi's. The way the captain's arms wrap around Ina is such a touching sight to armin. They've never seen Levi become so attached to anyone before, and even then they never knew him to be so open about it. With Ina, Levi doesn't care. She's become his life. His everything.

He's glad Levi and Ina found each other, and just overjoyed that he helped bring them together.

They are greeted by a woman who is only slightly familiar to Levi. She's about as tall as Hange with auburn hair that falls over her shoulders rather gracefully. Wearing one of those stuffy, uncomfortable looking dresses you'd only find in the capital.

"Hello, soldiers. I'm Marie, the commander's wife. I'd like to welcome you to our home." She smiles kindly. Levi and the younger scouts barely acknowledge her. Not because they don't care, they're all just fucking exhausted.

"This is a house?" Jean gapes at the huge home before them. "Our base isn't even this big." He mumbles.

"Dude at least try to act civilized until we're alone." Eren rolls his eyes.

"No, he's right. This place is rather big." Marie laughs. "That's why we rent out many of the rooms to those who need putting up for a few days at a time."

"Are any of those people here now?" Krista asks this with Ina in mind.

"No, we've closed our doors tonight to welcome our guests from the survey corps." Marie smiles and turns. "Let's get going. I'm sure you guys are starving. Follow me."

They're led through a grand entrance and even Levi can't help but look around him with wonder. This place is _huge._

"The dining room is just through here. I've taken the liberty of having dinner prepared. I understand none of you have eaten for some time. Please, come in, get comfortable, and enjoy."

Most of them don't need to be told twice. The teenage scouts all rush toward the table. Some with more haste than others.

"Sasha there's enough for all of us, slow down." Connie laughs.

The girl in question doesn't even respond. She just takes her seat and starts to fill her plate. Soon everyone is seated and digging in, except for Levi and Ina. She looks to have fallen back asleep and she rests her head on his shoulder. A look that promises murder is shining in Levi's eyes. No one dares to ask him why he's still standing.

"Ackerman." He calls Mikasa over.

Mikasa takes a quick drink of water before moving stand at attention in front of Levi.

"Relax." He rolls his eyes. "I need a favor."

Mikasa doesn't say anything, just waits for Levi to continue.

"Ina has one more… I guess you could call it an appointment with the physician. I don't know if she'll want me in the room or not, but I want her there with someone else she trusts."

Originally he was going to ask Krista. He knew Ina told her something. He saw the look in her eye. Ultimately, he decided against it. The injured scout is practically dead on her feet. She needs food and rest right now.

"Of course, sir."

Together they approach Marie, who already seems to know what Levi is going to say.

"Right this way, captain."

She leads them out of the dining room and up a spiral staircase. What a grand home this is. Levi can't help but think of all the homeless underground children that could live here and would be perfectly content with a spot on these floors. He knows he would have been the happiest little boy around if he could have slept underneath that giant staircase, eating the table scraps after just one of the meals. Levi would have considered that a life of luxury. A part of him still thinks that way. It's because of this that he knows Ina's life in poverty will never truly be forgotten. Almost two decades later and Levi still finds himself worried over warmth and meals when there truly is no reason for it.

He's occupied by his thoughts long enough for them to reach a hallway with several doors on both sides. Marie leads them to the door furthest down the hall to the right.

"I tried to make it so she'd be as comfortable as possible. Please let me know if she needs anything at all." There is sadness in Marie's eyes as she glances at the sleeping girl in Levi's arms. It's difficult seeing any child in pain realizing it could just as easily be your own.

"Thank you." Mikasa speaks up. Levi doesn't even realize that he hasn't said a word.

"Her name is Josephine, she's seen all three of my children and she's just wonderful. She'll take great care of your baby."

Marie reaches out a gentle hand to rub Ina's back. "I'm so sorry she's hurting, Levi." The emotion in her voice is very real. "I hope they all pay." Her tone grows dark and for a split second Levi notices a very familiar fire in her hazel colored eyes. It disappears just as quickly as it appeared.

"Send Josephine if you need anything." Marie promptly walks away.

The room is dimly lit. A large bed adorned with a sheer white canopy sits in the center. The bedspread matches the walls and furniture- all a deep pinkish color. There's an open door to his right where some light pours through which Levi can only assume is a bathroom. He also spots a dresser on the opposite end of the room with fruit, cheese, bread, water, and ice. Ice. That's considered a luxury on base. When is the last time he had an ice cold _anything_? Levi doesn't even know.

This room is perfect.

Marie, you're a fucking angel.

Levi was so busy taking in the room he didn't notice the physician setting up her equipment on a small folding table next to the bed.

"Oh, perfect timing. Hi, I'm Josephine." She smiles and walks over to them with her hand extended.

"Levi."

"Mikasa."

"And who might this beautiful goddess be?" Josephine is mindful of the sleeping child and keeps her voice quiet.

"Ina."

"Ina. What a pretty name." Josephine smiles. "Do you mind waking her, or would you rather she rested a bit longer? I know she's had a stressful day."

"I'll wake her." Levi says quietly.

Soon enough Levi is sitting on the bed with an awake but rather confused Ina in his lap. Mikasa still remains standing beside them, her hand in Ina's.

"Ina, this is Josephine. She's here to help you." Levi whispers his introduction. "Can you say hello?"

"Hi…" Ina hides her face in Levi's shirt.

"Hi, sweetie. I'm your doctor today. You have such a pretty name, Ina." Josephine's voice is cheerful, but still quiet so as not to bother Ina.

"Um… Thank you."

"Ina, I have a question for you. Would you be more comfortable with just girls in the room? Or would you like your daddy to stay with you?"

"I… I don't know. Papa?" Ina looks to Levi with confusion and fear. "Why would you leave?

"It's alright, Ina." Levi comforts her. "This is up to you. Josephine has to ask you some personal questions. I know it might be a little uncomfortable with me here. That's why I asked Mikasa to come."

"But… Why? Papa I don't want you to go." Ina whines and grabs little fistfuls of his shirt. "Stay… Please. Don't go."

"I'll stay, Ina. We didn't mean to upset you." Levi hugs her close. When it comes time to talk about what happened, Levi will ask Ina again. For now, he'll stay by her side.

"That's perfectly fine, Ina." Josephine points out. She reaches into her bag for something and pulls out a child sized gown.

"Can I have you change into this, my darling?"

Ina shakes her head and grabs the front of Levi's shirt once again.

"Ina," Mikasa takes the gown from Josephine. "Let's go to the bathroom. You can change in private."

The young child reluctantly agrees. Mikasa carries Ina into the bathroom and shuts the door behind her.

"How much did they tell you?" Levi turns to Josephine.

"Just that your daughter was severely injured and needed to be examined." Josephine places her stethoscope around her neck.

"The other doctor already did that. I called you because… Because she said there were signs of sexual assault. She didn't want to examine Ina while we were still at that place." Levi explains.

"I just need to know that she'll be okay." He doesn't expect his voice to drop to a whisper.

"Thank you for filling me in." Josephine nods, her expression solemn.

When the two girls return, Ina is wearing the gown… With Mikasa's jacket over it. Ina attaches herself to Levi once they reunite.

"Alright, Ina. Is it okay if I listen to your heart?" Josephine asks.

"Okay." Ina mumbles.

Josephine checks Ina's vitals and makes sure everything is in good shape before moving on. She's careful and gentle and Levi notices Ina growing more comfortable with her.

"Is it okay if I ask you a question or two?" Josephine pulls up a chair to sit in front of Ina and Levi. The little girl nods.

"Can you tell me where they hurt you, Ina?"

"No." Ina shakes her head and cowers in Levi's arms once again. "No. No. No. No." She starts to cry.

He comforts her, but let's Josephine do all the talking.

"Sweetheart, I know this is hard. I know. But if you tell me where you were hurt, I can help make it better. I just need to know so I can help you." Josephine explains.

Ina turns to face the kind doctor. She looks like she wants to say something, but simply can't.

"Take your time, Ina." Mikasa reminds her.

"The first monster…" Ina shuts her eyes. "He hit me all over. My face and belly. My… My legs and back. Everywhere. He yelled at me." She whimpers.

"He said I was being too loud. But I hurt all over... I couldn't help it." Ina covers her face and begins to sob in her Papa's arms.

Levi speaks up after a few minutes have passed, his voice low and attempting to be devoid of emotion. "Ina."

"What did the second monster do?"

Again, the little girl shakes her head.

"No. No. No. No." She's begun to tremble. "It was bad. Very... Very bad."

"Can you tell us where the second monster hurt you?" Josephine leans in closer. Her voice even more soft and gentle.

"Papa… I was going to tell you but…" She shakes her head. "I couldn't. I don't know why."

He just kisses her forehead once again and runs a hand through her tangled brown hair. Ina brings her knees to her chest and holds herself. Balancing precariously on Levi's lap.

"It was bad. It was very bad." Ina whispers.

They wait patiently.

"The monster was… Was inside me. He... he hurt me in the private place." Ina confesses.

"It was... It… hurt so much. It burned like fire." Ina covers her ears. "Bad. Bad. Bad." She rocks herself.

 _It burned like fire._

That's what William said to him.

That's what he said when he was ten.

Those exact words.

He feels like someone has run a blade right through his chest. Levi already knew what had happened. The doctor told him so. How could it still hurt this much? How could he possibly feel worse? Levi wants to scream. He feels like he's going to explode. There's so much running through his mind. He can't keep track of it all.

Josephine and Mikasa are both watching Levi closely when they notice him hyperventilating.

To shut himself up, Levi bites his hand so hard it draws blood and shakes his head. His heart is pounding, beating so fast he doesn't feel the sting of the bite or the blood running down his wrist.

Shut up. Knock it off. Stop it. Stop it! Stop it!

"Ina, honey, is it okay if I talk to your daddy for one second? Can you lay down on the bed for me?" Josephine asks the girl, who despite having her ears covered, nods. She slowly scurries off Levi's lap and onto the bed, curling up into a little ball.

"We'll be right here." Josephine reassures Ina before taking a few steps away from the bed with both Levi and Mikasa.

"Captain?"

Mikasa's typically emotionless voice is anything but right now. She recognized the signs of a panic attack as soon as his pupils began to dilate. Aside from Ina, Armin was the only other person she knew who behaved like this.

"Captain Levi, sir?"

He damn near punches Mikasa in the face.

" _Don't_ touch me." He attempts to remain quiet.

"Sir are you alright?" Josephine is almost as concerned for him as she is his daughter.

"No, _dammit_. Just," in through the nose, out through the mouth, "just give me a minute. You." He points at Mikasa. "Don't take your eyes off her and you, don't lay a finger on her until I come back." He orders Josephine.

He storms off in the direction of the bathroom and once he's inside, slams the door. Levi falls to his knees and grabs a towel, shoving it into his mouth so when he screams it's practically muted. He leaves it there when it's clear the screaming won't stop. Levi has never felt this powerless. He can't control any part of his body. His lungs only want him to scream. His eyes only want him to cry. His hands want to shake and his skin wants to sweat. Stop. Make it stop. Please, make it stop.

Everything is cold. Sweaty. Dirty. Burning.

Help. Please. Don't let this happen. Not again.

Hange. Please help.

He thinks of her. Her thick ass glasses. That insanely dirty hair that she insists makes her think better. Her kind words of encouragement. Her helpful tips.

 _Breathe, Levi._

 _Remember where you are, and where you aren't._

 _He can no longer hurt you._

 _They can no longer hurt her._

 _You're both safe._

Stop this. Ina needs you more. She needs you to be strong for her.

Agonizingly slow minutes pass before his breathing evens out. He doesn't remove the towel from his mouth until he feels like it will stay shut. All this damn crying is exhausting. Levi didn't even know he was capable of feeling emotions so overwhelming. Had no idea that he could feel them on such a physical level. What he'd give for a goddamn off switch or something. For an ounce of control when he feels like he's on the brink of losing his mind.

Levi realizes that if he's falling apart like this, there's no way Ina could be doing any better. As a matter of fact, she has to be doing a lot worse than him. That thought kicks him into gear. Ina needs him right now. She's afraid and in pain and she needs for Levi to keep it together. She needs him to be strong so for once in her life she can fall apart and not have to pay for it.

She needs him to be her father.

Levi rinses the since dried blood on his hand and splashes cool water on his face, drying it with a fresh towel. He breathes deeply once again and leaves the bathroom.

Neither woman questions him when he returns. Josephine just continues to explain her care plan for Ina.

"So I'll be performing a pelvic exam just to make sure there's no internal damage." Josephine starts off with a clarification.

"Levi, sir? I know she expressed a desire for you to be here, but if you would rather step out at this point I think that would be fine."

"It's up to her." Levi reminds Josephine, thankful that nobody acknowledges the tremor in his voice.

"I'll only leave if she asks me to."

"Okay. I just wanted to walk you both through this very quickly. Pelvic exams in general are not very comfortable but due to her age and what she's been through, it'll be even less so for Ina. I'll tell you now that she'll probably cry, but there will be no immediate danger. She'll be afraid, but she shouldn't be in too much pain. I may need your help in talking her through this, Mikasa. And I'll need both of you to help keep her calm and still so she's not injured further."

Levi and Mikasa nod their understanding.

Mikasa and Josephine help get Ina situated on the bed while Levi stands a few feet away with his back turned, trying to collect himself and remain calm. He doesn't feel sad or angry right now. He's afraid. Straight up terrified. Each slam of his heart against his chest makes him nauseous.

This is too real. It's too much.

The same awful thing that happened to him is happening to her and Levi doesn't know if he can do this.

"Papa. Don't go."

Her voice pulls him out of the darkness. Reels back his sheer panic. Breathes air back into his lungs.

"Stay. Please." She says to him. "Stay with me."

"I'll be right here, Ina." Levi makes his way onto the bed and situates himself so he can rest Ina's head on his knees. He gives her an upside down kiss on her forehead and rubs small circle on her temples.

"I'm right here, baby mine." He whispers.

The small girl does cry. She screams and kicks and begs for it to be over. Pleading that no one else will touch her. The exam takes a full hour and a half instead of the typical 5-10 minutes. There was a lot of coaxing and encouragement and reminders. A lot of watching and waiting. A _lot_ of tears. A lot of _I'm okay_. Several repeated verses of _B_ _aby Mine_.

But she did it.

It took longer, it still hurt, but she did it.

What an extraordinary little girl.

Aside from some tearing and minimal scarring, Josephine determines that the damage to Ina's body won't require further intervention. She'll be quite sore for a bit. And the trauma will stay with her much longer. But she will heal.

The gentle Doctor packs up her supplies and leaves to make a run to the pharmacy. She still wants Ina on broad spectrum antibiotics. Just in case.

"I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay." Ina repeats to herself over and over. "Papa is here. Mika is here. I'm okay."

"You did it Ina." Levi wraps her up in one of the many soft pink blankets. "It's over, you did it." He cradles her small form and starts to rock her.

"I'm so proud of you, Ina. You incredibly brave human being."

"Papa. It hurts." Ina whimpers. "It still hurts."

"I know, baby, I know it hurts. It'll go bye bye. Trust me. It's not forever." Levi whispers.

" _From your head, down to your toes_

 _You're so sweet, goodness knows_

 _You are so precious to me_

 _Sweet as can be_

 _Baby of mine."_

She's calm by the end, her brown eyes locked on Levi's.

"Mikasa, get yourself some food."

"Sir."

"Thank you."

"I'm glad I could help her."

"Mikasa, not a word to the others. Them knowing about this wouldn't solve anything." Levi decides.

"Yes, sir. Ina, I'll see you later." Mikasa cracks a smile, just for Ina's sake.

"Bye, Mika. Thank you."

With Mikasa's departure, the father and daughter are alone. The last of Ina's tension seems to evaporate with her next deep breath.

"Are you hungry?" Levi asks, remembering that Marie left food in the room for them.

Ina just shakes her head.

"Do you want to sleep for a little while?"

Another shake of her head. She looks away from him.

"I… Can I wash? I still feel… I feel… Not clean." He notices Ina try to hide her face.

"Of course, baby mine."

Levi unwraps her from the blanket and carries her to the bathroom. Once there he sits her on the sink. Ina crosses her arms and looks anywhere but at Levi. He notices her clutching at her gown with trembling hands.

"Do you want me to leave?" Levi is sure to keep some distance between them. She's beginning to close herself off. He can tell something isn't quite right with her when she doesn't give him an immediate answer. She just looks to her side and keeps her arms crossed. Keeps that tight hold on her gown.

"Baby mine, you've been so brave today. I know I already said it, but I'm just so proud of you." He tries in vain to meet her eyes.

"I… I don't want- I can't…." Ina's deep breath is shaky. "Somethings wrong with me. I don't want you to leave, Papa. But… I'm scared."

"Of what, Ina?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Nothing is wrong with you. You're hurt. That's all."

She just looks down. Clearly doubting Levi's statement.

"Is it your clothes?" Levi knows he's on to something when Ina fails to stifle her reaction.

She should have known Papa could figure it out. Now Ina just feels guilty. How could she think about Papa that way?

"I'm sorry, Papa. I don't know why- I'm so confused." Ina still can't look at him.

"It's just… I don't get it. I was fine with Mika and the doctor but now… this makes no sense." She pouts.

"Papa… papa won't hurt me. Why do I get scared? You make the hurts go bye bye. You sing the lullaby until I feel better. This isn't right, Papa. Something is wrong with me."

Levi wishes he could take her in his arms right now. Wishes that he could hold her until she was no longer afraid. But he knows that wouldn't be the right thing to do in this situation. In fact it's the one thing he knows he _shouldn't_ do.

The last time a man touched her clothes, he tore them from her body. Tossed them aside and did unspeakable things to her while she lay there helpless and afraid. Lay there while he stabbed her over and over and over.

Levi can recall that feeling without even really trying. Remembers seeing his clothes land in a heap next to his head. Remembers wondering why the man would do such a thing to a brand new set of clothes.

"When I was 10, and… and that man hurt me. It took a _long_ time before I felt comfortable around people again. Before it happened, I never cared if anyone saw my arms, or my stomach. But after, I never wanted anyone to see any part of my body. I never had a reason. That's just how I felt at the time. It would only take someone brushing up against me to make me feel like I was back in that house. Like someone was hurting me again. I wouldn't be able to breathe, I couldn't see, I couldn't move. This… this took me years to move past, Ina. _Years_."

"But… but why? I trust you. Papa... You helped me when I had the accident."

She's finally looking at him. Just that little action feels like progress in Levi's eyes. It's her ability to do things like this that leaves Levi without a doubt in his mind that she is stronger than he ever was at her age, and even now. He never fully learned how to trust anyone. Never allowed himself to even consider that as a possibility. The very thought still scares him shitless.

How he wishes that he possessed even an inkling of Ina's strength.

"Because you-" don't be a fucking coward. "We were forced to go through something that no child should ever have to experience. We've been hurt in a way that others can't even imagine. It makes sense, then, that because of what happened to us, we never feel safe again. We never want to experience that horrible feeling again. So we protect ourselves in any and every way we possibly can."

"But Papa, I trust you. Only you. Why can't-"

"This doesn't mean you love me any less, Ina. Never forget that."

She just nods. Clearly Ina has more to say. Has more confusion and questions. But for now, she'll just try to focus on one thing at a time. One moment at a time.

"I'll run the water, and then give you some privacy. Does that sound alright?"

Ina panics at the thought of him leaving her. She doesn't want Papa to help with her clothes, but still she feels like if he goes away then something bad will happen.

"Look at me. You're safe here, Ina. If you want I'll sit right outside the door and wait for you to finish. You can talk to me as much as you like, so you know I'm there."

She nods. Ina cannot begin to express how grateful she is to have Levi in her life. He's so understanding and thoughtful. Such a good Papa.

"Why, thank you. But you're an amazing daughter. I think that's the only reason I seem like a good father."

Ina didn't realize she'd spoken that last part aloud. This keeps happening! And it's starting to annoy her. She bites her lip and ignores the honeyglow in her cheeks. Papa just smiles at her before going to start the bath.

Soon enough, the bathroom is filled with steam and the scent of flowery soap. The aroma alone has Ina dropping her shoulders. The tenseness just melting away.

"Need help getting down?"

Levi knows better than anyone how important it is to ask permission. No matter how small or trivial. It's never too early for a child to learn that they can always say no to something. That they have a choice.

Ina nods and holds her arms out. Levi can't help but hold Ina for a few seconds before setting her down.

"I'll be right outside this door."

"Don't close it all the way, Papa." Ina calls out to him, and the alarm in her voice makes him want to turn around and comfort her. But he knows that won't help Ina. So he doesn't turn back. Instead opting to wait until he is on the other side of the door, leaving it cracked like she requested.

"I'm right here, Ina." Levi holds back a groan as he sits down on a ground and leans on the wall next to the bathroom door.

* * *

Again, sorry for the late update. When I wasn't busy with class or religious stuff I was trying to get some sleep and keep up with my sanity. Thanks again for reading everyone. And now that my schedule has cleared up, I'll go back to updating regularly. The story is winding down for real this time. Few more chapters to go!


	23. Chapter 22

Y'all I'm dumb. If I realized that the following chapter was so short I would have posted it alongside the last one. Well... everyone must learn. I'm just going to go ahead and post this and chapter 22 together. It's going to take me all night lol cuz I'm slow and I like to be thorough. I also have convinced myself that I can multitask (I.e watch harry potter while I edit), but in truth I can't. So here's chapter 21. Chapter 22 will be up shortly. After that its... hmm I can't count so I won't lie and make up a number. But we're almost done! Thanks for reading. Enjoy!

* * *

Eren and armin pull Mikasa aside after she returns to the dining room. Most of the scouts have had their fill and were just enjoying small conversation among each other. Mikasa's absence was sorely obvious. Only her two best friends are bold enough to ask what happened. They move to the nearby sitting room and bombard her with questions.

"Guys, she's fine. Levi just asked another doctor to make sure Ina was really okay. He didn't trust the MP physician." Mikasa makes up only what she has to. Even if Levi hadn't told her to keep her mouth shut, she would have. This is Ina's business and it's hers to share. No one else's.

"Mikasa you can't lie to us. You look like you're about to cry, what happened?" Eren asks.

"Of course I do. I'm tired and hungry and stressed as fuck, Eren. But I'm no more worried about Ina than the rest of you."

"So... did something happen with the doctor?" Armin asks.

"I mean, nothing out of the ordinary I guess. She just looked Ina over. Made sure nothing was broken and there was no internal damage." That part is actually true. But the left out details somehow change it to only a partial truth.

"Look, guys. The captain just wanted someone else up there that Ina knew and trusted. That's all. She's fine now. Levi is taking care of her." Mikasa turns and walks away.

The two boys share a look. They both trust Mikasa completely, but something about the way she walked into the dining room, trembling, holding back tears, clearly trying to hide her expression behind her red scarf. They knew she was shaken.

But by what?

* * *

"Perfect fit." Levi observes when Ina exits the bathroom wearing one of the nightgowns Marie had left for her.

"Do you like it?"

"It's so soft." Ina smiles and hugs herself. "So pretty." She sounds so worn out.

"You make it even more pretty, baby mine." He taps her nose, causing Ina to giggle adorably.

"Do you feel better, Ina?" Levi asks. "Want to try walking? Just to the bed."

She nods but there is clear apprehension in her eyes.

"Just hold my hand. I'll be right here."

She whimpers with every other tentative step, but never stops. Ina knew it would hurt a little, but with Papa being so close, she knew he'd catch her if she fell.

"You did so good, Ina." Papa picks her up, but sways slightly when he stands. He's still dehydrated. She can tell.

"I'm tired." Ina sighs. "Is it time for sleep?"

"Almost. We're going to eat something first."

Ina just shakes her head and frowns.

"Just a little. You haven't had any real food in a long time. I don't want you to get sick."

"I can't. My tummy is hurting from where… mas- the monster hit me. I… I still feel sick, papa."

"Okay, baby mine. Okay." Levi whispers and kisses her forehead. "Let's just get a small drink of water. You alright with that?"

"Papa you need some too. You could get sick." Ina looks him dead in his eye. "Let's both drink water."

"I will, Ina. Don't worry."

Levi really has to remember to thank Marie for all of this. She didn't forget anything. Everything here from the assortment of foods to the clean clothes left in the bathroom is a godsend.

Dok really was going to look after Ina while she was here. Marie would have made sure Ina was taken care of.

"I'm going to give you some medicine for tonight. It'll help with your soreness." Levi reaches into his pocket and pulls out the painkiller the MP physician gave him. He grabs a spoon from the dresser and pours some of the thick pink liquid onto it. "Open up."

Ina hesitates at first, but eventually opens her mouth to take the medicine. Her face scrunches up when it hits her tongue. She swallows with a grimace.

"That's nasty." Ina shakes her head.

"It doesn't have to taste good, it'll help you." Levi reminds her. "Here just wash it down." He pours her a glass of water and Ina guzzles it down.

She smacks her lips. "It's so cold! That felt good." Ina laughs. Levi could listen to that laugh all day.

"Want more?"

"Yes, please."

He pours her another glass. She takes her time with this one, enjoying the ice cold water as it hits her tummy. She hands Levi the empty cup and crosses her arms.

"Now you." Her feisty stubbornness is already finding its way back to her.

"Fair enough." He chuckles and pours himself a tall drink of water. Ina is not satisfied until he drink three full glasses. It almost looks like she'd been holding her breath when he notices her sign in relief.

"Thanks for looking out for me." Levi winks at her.

Ina just looks down, opting to focus on smoothing out the nonexistent creases in her nightgown.

"Dehydration kills, Papa." She mumbles.

"You're right, it does. But we don't have to worry about that here. We're very well provided for."

"Are you feeling okay?" She asks. He's surprised by her question. Even more so when she takes his hand and brings it to her cheek. Attempting to feel his temperature.

"You don't feel cold or sweaty right?"

Levi kneels in front of Ina. He gently takes her hand and guides it to his forehead.

"I'm fine, Ina. What's this all about?"

"I… I just don't want Papa to get sick. We... We just found each other. I don't want Papa to go away."

"Ina? Did that happen to someone that you know?"

She just nods and Levi can already see the puff in her cheeks as she pouts.

Levi is immensely curious. He can't remember a time where she's been so… adamant. Here she is, barely able to stand and she's worrying herself to death over Levi's level of hydration.

"Papa is fine, Ina. You made sure of it."

"I just don't-"

"Shh… I know, baby mine. Thank you so much. Let's just both get some sleep now, okay?"

Levi wraps Ina up in the same dark pink blanket and lies down with her in his arms.

"Time to rest." He whispers to her.

"Papa…" Ina mumbles.

"Yes, baby mine."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you… About what happened with... with the monster. I told sissy and I was going-"

"You don't have to tell me anything you're not comfortable sharing, Ina. If you think I should know, then I trust you'll make the right choice."

"I'm scared, Papa." Ina grows even quieter. "I don't want to see them in my dreams." She whimpers.

"I'll be right here, Ina. I'll keep you safe."

"Thank you..." The medicine must be kicking in. She's already drifting off. "Thank you for being my Papa." Her eyes close.

"Thank you for being my Ina." He whispers after she falls asleep.

He lays there completely still doing nothing but watch her sleep. Levi realizes there's nothing else he'd rather do. She's so beautiful. So perfect. What could he have done to deserve such an amazing person in his life? How could he begin to marvel at how precious she is?

He almost lost this precious child.

"I'm sorry." He whispers and presses a soft kiss to her still swollen black eye.

"I'm so sorry." Another kiss to the large purple bruise on her cheek.

"I'll die before I let anyone else hurt you." He gently caresses the side of her face.

"My baby. My Ina."

There's a soft knock at the door some minutes later. Levi takes his time detaching himself from his baby. He doesn't want to disturb what he hopes is a peaceful slumber.

He stretches out his extremely sore and stiff muscles before going to answer the door.

"Captain." Marie greets him with a kind smile.

"What is it?" He responds none too politely.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yes, and I'd like to keep it that way." Levi whispers.

"I just wanted to bring by the antibiotics Josephine prescribed." She hands Levi the small bottle she brought with her.

"She says one in the morning and one before bed for seven days."

"Thank you." Levi is about to shut the door when Marie asks to come in. He sighs but reluctantly agrees. Without this woman Levi supposes Ina wouldn't be in as good shape as she is now.

"I imagine you haven't left her side for even a moment, captain." Marie comments quietly.

"Why would I?" He bites back, just as quiet.

"I meant no offense sir. I just meant that you probably haven't had much of a chance to clean up or have a meal."

"She is my priority."

"As she should be. But she's resting now. I was going to offer to watch her while you took some time to yourself, Captain. I know that Ina isn't the only one to have suffered today."

Levi really is itching for a scalding hot shower and something decent to eat. He'd been so worried about Ina that he hadn't even thought about any of that until Marie brought it to his attention.

"Fresh clothes and towels can be found-"

"I know where they are." Levi really doesn't mean to be this rude. But going through hell sometimes puts a damper on manners.

"Sorry, I'm just tired."

"I understand, Captain. Believe me, you have nothing to apologize about. I'll watch her like she was my own, you have my word." Marie sits in the rocking chair next to the bed.

"Thank you."

Levi takes full advantage of their hospitality by using as much hot water as it takes to feel clean again. He scrubs viciously at his skin, wanting to eradicate any trace of that vile prison cell. Wash away all of the dirt and germs and especially the smells that belonged to those guards. They never passed up an opportunity to invade his personal space. Levi only wishes he wasn't chained up. But that must have been the idea, he supposes. They know he would have cut off anything of theirs that touched him.

He's glad he was able to put at least one guard in their place. Karpov.

Levi still can't help the knots twisting in his stomach at the thought of that man.

He thought the constant talk about Ina was just a threat. A way to get under his skin. Levi shouldn't have been shocked to find out that that was the man who raped her. But he was. There's a line that you never expect people to cross. And when they do finally cross over into that unspeakable territory of depravity, somehow it's even more shocking. When it became clear that Karpov was incredibly proud of himself, but also responsible for the sexual abuse of who know _how_ many young girls, Levi swears a part of him died.

He thought he'd seen it all. Thought there was no way someone would be able to surprise him with their horrible deeds.

He was wrong.

Ina is a child. Levi can't fathom… Can't even begin to understand why anyone would do this. Why would you want to put them through that? Children don't know what it means to be "intimate". Don't even realize that someone can hurt them in this way until it happens to them.

Just… _why_?

Levi realizes soon enough that the reason he can't understand is the very thing that separates him from the sick creature that forced himself on a little girl. On other young girls.

The only reason he will be able to close his eyes tonight is the knowledge that Karpov will never be able to hurt another child this way again.

Levi's skin is practically raw by the time he feels somewhat clean. It stings when he towels himself dry but he doesn't mind it much. He'd rather his skin burn than have the remnants of that place linger on his body.

The clothes that were set aside for him are about a size too big, but extremely comfortable. He imagines this stuff is made out of the finest cotton capital money could buy. Damn this is nice. It feels like he wrapped in a warm cloud for shits sake.

He wipes off a section of the steamy mirror and glares at his reflection. Levi can already see the stark difference between his appearance before and after the shower, but can also see that he's still red from scrubbing too hard.

His stomach churns and before Levi can even think he's vomiting into the sink. He has no idea what the hell he could be throwing up. All he's had in the last 48 hours is water. Fuck, he forgot about the toilet water. The thought makes him gag once again, but as he thought he's completely empty now. He brushes his teeth next, wanting more than anything to eliminate the awful taste. Just thinking about it makes him feel sick all over again.

He brushes 3 more times.

Levi quietly exits the bathroom and hears the creak of the rocking chair. Marie has Ina in her arms and hums a low tune. When Levi comes closer he notices the tears on Ina's cheeks. His baby has been crying.

" _Sleep my love, sleep my only_

 _Here in the dark."_

Marie's soft voice guides Ina into a deeper slumber.

"She's so beautiful, captain." Marie smiles at the sleeping child in her arms before looking up at him.

"Did she wake just now?" Levi asks.

"No, but she had started to cry. I just thought I'd help shift her dream to something a little more peaceful." She gestures for him to come closer and then stands, carefully placing Ina back in Levi's arms. He hugs her close before laying her down and placing the larger comforter over her. Just being near her makes him feel better. Like he can breathe.

Levi turns to face Marie, his expression blank.

"Is there anything else I can get you both?" She asks.

"No. No, this is… More than either of us could ask for." Levi shakes his head. "Marie…" he holds his hand out and she takes it.

"Thank you." Levi doesn't expect his voice to tremble but it does.

"Thank you so much for this."

He grips her hand with both of his own and brings it to his forehead. A sign of respect he only ever showed his mother. Marie pulls him into an awkward hug, encasing him in her warmth.

"If you two ever need anything, have Erwin send a message directly to me. Anything she needs, I don't care how big or small, we're here." They separate.

"Thank you."

Once again he brings her hand to his forehead.

"I've already set up your scouts for the night. I'll see you both after a good night's rest. Breakfast will be waiting for you."

With that, Marie takes her leave.

Levi checks on Ina one more time before heading over to the dresser where the food is. He helps himself to an array of the breads, cheese and fruits. He eats probably a little more than he should and out of habit sets a plate aside for himself and Ina. Levi knows marie will send up fresh food throughout the night and into the morning but he can't shake that part of him that wants to be prepared. Have a backup so they don't go hungry. He knows it's ridiculous, but he can't help but hoard. They're in a mansion for fucks sake. The lowest income servants here probably make more than he ever did living in the underground.

Levi puts out all the lanterns except for the one closest to the bed, just in case Ina wakes. He's slow getting into bed so as not to disturb her. She seems to sense his presence and gravitates toward him. He wraps his arms around her and rests his head right above hers, taking in the clean smell of her slightly damp hair. The smell that is so distinctly Ina. God how he missed this. Just sitting or lying in complete silence and being close to one another. Holding her tiny little hands. Her rapid heartbeat slowing down to match his own. Sitting with her in the trees, her eyes wide with amazement and shining with wonder. Levi adores her excitement. Loves seeing her so happy and content. If he had to quit the survey Corp today just to make ina smile, Levi would do it. He'd do anything for this girl. He's wrapped so tightly around her little finger, but he really doesn't mind.

He falls asleep with a slight smile on his lips. Content as can be that he's with his baby again.

* * *

There we are. So I wasn't feeling well today and got like... really sleepy. So this edit took me nearly all day to finish. It's 2am here and I'm not trying to stay up all night. For that reason instead of posting the next chapter right away, I'm going to wait until tomorrow. Sorry, I feel kinda bad, especially since I promised two chapters. But I assure you, I'm not making anyone wait longer than two days for the next update. Until then, toodle-loo!


	24. Chapter 23

Hi guys! I'm back. To respond to my guest reviewer: I'm takin it easy. I just want to be punctual with my updates and promises. And with the previous chapter being so short it only felt fair. This one is much longer. After this one I'm pretty sure there are only one or two chapters left. I'm thinking about an epilogue, but idk. This story really doesn't need one. But hey, who will it hurt lol. It'll be more opportunities to see Ina being adorable and Papa Levi.

* * *

No one is up before mid afternoon.

Mikasa wakes to find Krista sitting in the chair next to her bed. Eren is with her. Both of their expressions are grim. Mikasa is not awake enough to realize why they're here.

"Tell the fucking truth." Eren glares at her, his voice shaking in a way she's never heard before.

"Now."

"About what, Eren?" Mikasa rubs her eyes and sits up. She truly has no idea what Eren is referring to.

"Mikasa, we were there." Krista starts. "We were in the room right next to her cell when it happened."

She figures it out soon enough. Eren realizes that. "Mikasa I swear if you don't-"

"It's true." Mikasa is quiet as she looks down.

"I didn't know until she spoke to the doctor last night. I… I felt like I was in a nightmare."

It took every fiber in her being to remain calm in front of Ina. Mikasa was furious, then she was heartbroken. Her emotions played a miserable game of tug-of-war and wreaked havoc on her mind and body, but she had to keep it together for Ina.

Eren sits down on the edge of the bed, his bright eyes wide with shock.

"Is she okay?" Krista leans forward. "That's the only reason we're here."

Mikasa nods. "She's okay. The damage isn't as bad as it could have been. The doctor said she would be fine. The-"

A sob from Eren makes Mikasa pause. He covers his mouth but can't seem to stop. After holding back tears for so long, Eren is completely unable to control them. Incapable of feeling angry right now when all he feels is downright misery and sadness.

"The Captain swore me to secrecy and he was right to do so. Unless Ina says anything, there's no reason we should share this with the others. It wouldn't help her."

Krista nods.

"What do we do?" Eren finally speaks up. "How can we help her? I don't even… We can't ignore this. You both know that."

"I mean, all we really _can_ do is be there for her." Krista sighs. "It doesn't feel like enough. I… I've never even been in a situation like this. If we all feel this terrible, how is the Captain even functioning?"

"He took it really hard. Guys, Captain Levi nearly broke down. I saw it in his eyes, he was on the verge of losing it right then and there."

Eren and Krista both look at Mikasa with astonishment and disbelief.

"I'd never seen anything like that before, it was terrifying for some reason. Seeing both him and Ina hurting so much, it just… I can't even find the word for it." Mikasa brings her hands to her cheeks to wipe away the tears she wishes would stop. "The worst part is that I can't stop crying about it. I want to be mad right now. I want to feel something else but I can't even help it." She shakes her head.

"It'd be easier if we could all just be mad about it. I'd feel right at home throwing a huge tantrum, at least then I wouldn't feel so fucking useless. What good can we be to her if all we do is cry and feel sorry for her." Eren wants to laugh at the irony, but can't.

"Nothing…" Krista knew the question was rhetorical, but answered anyway.

"We wouldn't be good to her crying or angry. Even though that's all any of us feel right now. What I've been trying to tell myself is that we need to carry her. I don't mean physically in our arms. More like…" She wishes the cloud of sadness wouldn't make her so inarticulate.

"Ina has spent her entire life alone. She had to be strong simply so she could survive every day. She has us now. She's not alone anymore. The best thing we can do is be strong for her. I don't want her thinking that she has to keep quiet because of how she thinks it'll make us feel. I want her to come to us in trust and confidence because our strength gives her strength. She knows now that it's okay to feel broken, and lost, and confused. It's okay to cry. But at the end of it all, she needs to know that she'll be okay. It's going to hurt like hell for all of us, seeing her this way. But it'll hurt her a lot more if we keep beating ourselves up over it. She'll close herself off and suffer in silence just like when we first found her."

"We need to be her shoulder to cry on, but we also need to help her find her own strength. And that starts with us carrying her until she is healed. Being her strength while she recovers. Ina deserves to cry all she wants. She earned that right a long time ago. Our job is to dry her tears and help her move on. Make her happy. Remind her how it feels to be loved and protected. We did it before, even if none of us were paying attention. I know damn well we're going to do it again."

Eren takes a deep breath and wipes the last of the tears from his face. "We're in this for the long run. She'll be able to count on us."

* * *

When Levi wakes, he finds Ina lying on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"Good morning, Ina."

She slowly turns her head to look at him. It's then that he notices the tears in his baby's eyes.

"What's the matter?" He asks softly.

Ina sniffles and turns her face back to the ceiling.

"I can't move. Everything hurts." She admits. "So much,"

Levi shifts closer to Ina and starts casually running a hand through her hair. He expected this. No matter how much it hurts at the time, the following day is always the worst. The adrenaline that was keeping her going yesterday has completely worn off. She was sore yesterday, but today she probably feels like her body has been turned inside out.

"I'm sorry you're in pain, baby mine."

"Don't say sorry, Papa. Remember?"

Levi smiles just slightly. "Of course I remember. I just say it because I don't like that you're hurting." He kisses her forehead softly.

"I'm going to run a hot bath for you. It'll help with the soreness, okay?"

"Thank you, Papa." Ina smiles that adorable smile that he loves so much.

Levi searches for bath salts while he lets the hot water run. After particularly rough missions, the survey Corp budget made a little room for muscle relaxers, extra first aid supplies and yes, even bath salts. Levi was never one for baths in general, but after a month long mission in the freezing cold, and sleeping on the frozen dirt, he didn't have the energy to care. The exhaustion and overexertion wreaked havoc on his body. Hange gave every returning scout a ration of bath salts and an awful smelling muscle relaxer. Levi was so worn out by then he had no room to protest.

He'll never tell Hange how amazing that bath felt or how soundly he slept that night after covering himself in that horrible smelling salve.

Levi is thinking of this when he comes across an unlabeled clear jar full of pink crystals. Levi gives it a zero for presentation, but is thankful that it's here nonetheless. He sprinkles a generous amount in the bath before shutting the water off.

When he comes to fetch her, she's still staring up at the ceiling. Tears flowing back into her brown hair.

"Ready?" He kneels on the side of the bed.

She turns her head to look at him, but says nothing. The world of hurt in her eyes just breaks his heart. Levi wishes he could carry this burden for her. Take away all her 'hurts'. Wishing does nothing to help her and Levi knows that. All he can do is try to ease Ina's pain in any way that he can.

She nods.

"Let's take things slow, alright?" He takes her hand and squeezes gently.

"Okay." She takes a deep breath to brace herself.

Levi moves as slowly as he can, and even that is too much for her. He takes her arm and puts it around his neck before scooping his arms underneath her weak body. He tries to support her back and legs as he lifts her off the bed. Whenever she whimpers, Levi feels himself flinch. He can't even help it.

"Do you want me to wait outside?" Levi asks after carrying her to the bathroom.

She says nothing at first. Fresh tears coming to her eyes. Her bottom lip poking out in the saddest yet _cutest_ pout Levi has ever seen.

"I can't… I can't by myself."

Levi sits her on the edge of the sink.

"Can I see your hands?" He holds his hands out in front of Ina and waits for her to take them.

"You can do this by yourself Ina. I'll just be your muscle."

He guides her hands to the hem of the nightgown. She flinches, but stays silent.

"Take your time, Ina. Watch my hands, so you can see everything I'm doing. I won't move unless you tell me to."

She finally takes hold of the hem and weakly pulls at it. "Okay." She takes a deep breath. "Help. Just a little bit."

Another violent flinch when she feels him touching her. "Slower, Papa." Ina can't help it when she starts to cry.

"Just squeeze my hands if you want me to stop." Levi whispers. "I won't hurt you, Ina. I promise. I promise."

Ina nods. Not doubting that Papa will stay true to his word, but unable to help it when she feels like panicking. She takes hold of the hem once more. Levi places his hands on her wrists, ready to support Ina when her weak muscles give out.

"Just hold on to it, Ina. I'll help you."

When it comes time to pull the nightgown over her head, Levi warns Ina that he'll be letting go. The whole point of this is so she can see everything he's doing. She can't do that with her view obstructed. So it's best not to do anything she can't see.

"Big pull, Ina. One, two, three!"

Ina pulls the gown over her head using the very last of her strength. She cries out as her shoulders creak in protest and lets the nightgown fall to the floor, allowing Levi to help her guide her arms back down to her sides.

"Thank you, papa." Ina mumbles as she crosses her arms over her chest. Wishing so hard that he didn't have to see her this way. She knows how the bruises make him feel bad.

Levi takes a towel and drapes it over her shoulders and can see how relieved she is when he does so.

"You did good, baby mine. So good." He touches his forehead to hers. "This isn't forever, Ina. You'll get stronger little by little."

"I want to be strong like you, Papa. Like big brothers and sisters."

"You already are. You're stronger than the whole lot of us."

"No! I'm weak and you know it! I can't even take off my own clothes! Papa I hate being like this."

Levi can count on one hand how many times he's been left speechless. Looks like he's going to have to add this moment to that list.

"Ina-"

"No! Don't give me any of that bullshit I'm tired of it."

"Wait a second." He wants to scold her for such use of language, but is this close to laughing out loud.

"You need to calm down. I'm not the enemy here. Take a deep breath, and think before you speak."

Ina rolls her eyes. Irritated for a reason even she can't explain. Papa isn't doing anything wrong. But right now it feels like he can't do anything right either.

"Look at me." Ina let's the towel fall and gather in her lap.

Levi wants to kick himself in the shin for turning his head away initially. Ina looks just as disappointed as he imagined she would at his response.

"This happened… it happened because I don't know how to fight. I can't protect myself. When someone isn't there to help me, then… people will always be able to hurt me. I… want… I want to be strong like you."

Levi understands her frustration. Even felt the same way as a child. But just like he told Armin, all those months ago, this didn't happen overnight. He wasn't born strong. If anything, he was smaller than Ina when he was eight years old. Smaller and ten times more frail. Living in the slums of the underground didn't give his immune system much of a fighting chance. Levi was dying of more than just starvation when Kenny found him.

"There is nothing wrong with letting people protect you. You're a kid, nobody expects you to do everything on your own. If we thought like that, we might as well have left you to die in trost. Just thinking about that gives me goosebumps." Levi admits as he puts the towel back over Ina's shoulders.

"We can teach you, Ina. If that's what you want, then I'll make sure it happens. But there's this little thing called patience. You'll get stronger, but not right away. Until then, is it too much to ask to let us help you?"

Ina just pouts again and looks away.

"I said this once, and I'll say it again. Nothing that happened was your fault. Children aren't meant to be caught in these kind of situations. Ina, you're _supposed_ to be able to depend on me, and Hange, and the scouts."

"I need to protect myself. You can't do it forever."

"Who says I can't? I didn't agree to be your Papa for a limited time, Ina. Me and you? This? Is forever. Which means as long as I'm still breathing, I will protect you with everything I have."

"No." Ina shakes her head. "I need to protect myself." She repeats.

"And you'll be able to. One day, just not right this second. You make it sound like we're going to disappear on you. Like we aren't going to be there for you in the future."

"Brother and sister got hurt because of me. I tried to fight them… but I couldn't…. I couldn't do anything. I was useless. I don't want that to happen again."

"Ina, those MPs hurt you because they knew they could. It didn't matter that you couldn't fight back. Take it from me, sometimes size does matter. You could be the strongest, fastest eight year old in the world. But even at the pinnacle of your strength, you'd be no match for a fully grown adult. Men like the ones who hurt you count on that."

"That's not fair!"

"You're right, Ina. It isn't fair. In fact it's so many kinds of wrong. But sometimes, fights aren't meant to be fair. Sometimes people will try to hurt you because they know the odds are tipped in their favor."

"They shot Eren and Krista… just to get to me. I can't- I won't let anyone else get hurt for me."

"Didn't both of them tell you not to blame yourself for that? I've known these kids for a long time, Ina. They would do anything for you, without hesitation. They consider it a privilege, not a burden."

"They shouldn't have to." She doesn't even bother wiping the tears from her face.

"Nobody should have to die. Not for me."

Another sharp pain right in the center of his chest. Daggers striking at his heart from every which angle.

After all this time, everything they've done with her, hardly anything has changed. Ina still believes she must protect herself, _by_ herself. She doesn't realize just how much people love her. Doesn't consider herself worthy of being protected and coddled and spoiled. Levi says no more, just slowly wraps his arms around her tiny frame, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Ina." Papa is quiet, even with them being so close.

"Sorry for what, Papa?"

"I'm sorry." He hugs her just a little tighter. Wishing that his feelings could reach her.

Levi, Hange, and just about everybody on the base understand that they really would die for this girl. There is literally nothing they wouldn't do for her. Keeping her smiling has become a regular pastime. Making sure she is comfortable, and safe, is a second nature to them as breathing. They can tell Ina how much she means to them until they're all blue in the face. But it won't matter if she doesn't believe it. It means nothing is she can't allow herself to fully trust these people.

Levi feels like Ina has taken ten huge steps backwards since she was captured. She's going to have to learn how to trust the scouts all over again. She'll need patience now more than ever.

He can't help but find a silver lining. At least she won't be starting at square zero. Ina knows Levi and the others are good people. That's a start. And it's all Levi could ask for.

"I don't want your bath to get cold. We'll talk about this later, sound fair?"

"Fine. I won't forget." She huffs.

Levi doesn't think he's ever seen Ina this upset. He can understand her frustration, but isn't sure how to address it. He has no idea how to handle a temper tantrum. Ina was never the type to complain about superficial problems. Unless it was triggering in some way, hardly anything made Ina flinch. She was fearless in a way. Always open to trying something new or unusual.

Levi knows Ina doesn't like to complain. She's just now starting to figure out that having a voice doesn't automatically make one a burden. The fact that she's even allowing herself to have this outburst shows Levi just how important it is to Ina. She's sick and tired of being defenseless.

She's not wrong to want to learn how to fight. Not wrong to want to protect herself as well as those she loves. Levi just wants to get it through her stubbornness that it doesn't have to be one or the other. She can learn to fight, while also depending on her family. She doesn't have to try and take on the world alone. That's the whole reason she's here. The reason those scouts jumped through hoops to keep her out of harm's way.

Nothing would please Levi more than to see Ina able to defeat her enemies. He'd be over the moon just to watch her learn and grow as a fighter. She has an uncharacteristic strength to her. Despite her size, this little girl can practically lift things two to three times her size. He's seen her do it just as casually as turning the page in a book. He had to work to be known as humanity's strongest. Ina, on the other hand, has more natural ability than anyone he's ever encountered. There's so much potential.

Levi knows Ina could kick some serious ass. But not right now. Right now, she should be allowed to feel vulnerable. Right now she deserves to be free from any and all worries. He doesn't plan on going anywhere, and she should know this. Levi just hopes she knows that he's not going to disappear once she heals. He's here to stay.

"I put some bath salts in the water Ina. It should help your soreness."

Ina nods and let's the towel fall once again. She doesn't make any effort to cover herself up this time. The bruises covering her chest and stomach have all darkened in color. A particularly nasty bruise on her shoulder catches his eye. It's when Ina notices him staring that she tries again in vain to hide.

"Stop…" she mumbles.

"I'm sorry." Levi shakes his head. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable, I shouldn't have been staring."

"I don't want Papa to be sad." There she goes with that pout again.

"How could I be? I'm with my daughter. Just being with you makes me the happiest man alive."

"Don't lie, Papa."

"I'm not lying. In fact I've never been more serious about anything in my entire life. You make me so happy. Did I ever tell you that?"

She just shakes her head, her eyes never leaving his face. She looks as though she's searching for something. As though she'll be able to spot the obvious lie. Her confusion is so fucking adorable Levi doesn't even know what to do.

"Why… what do-"

"I know you're still not used to people being honest with you. But you can trust Papa right? Why would I lie to you?"

Ina just crosses her arms again.

"Papa wouldn't hurt me." Her voice is barely a whisper. "You wouldn't lie to me."

"Never." He's slow when taking Ina into his arms. She curls up, but nods to let him know that it's okay. It's safe in Papa's arms. Safe and warm. Home.

"I'll never do anything to hurt you."

"I… I believe you."

Those three words mean more to Levi than he can even understand.

"Thank you, Ina."

Ina wraps her tiny arms around his neck to hug him properly. She can feel Papa's heartbeat. It's so fast right now. She wonders why that is, but doesn't have too much time to dwell on it.

"Let's get you in this bath." Papa says.

Every time she moves, there's pain. Ina feels heavy, and broken. She doesn't like this. Even when the soldiers used to take her and hurt her, Ina can't ever remember feeling this terrible. Maybe after the roof collapsed. She does feel as though she's being crushed, just like before.

After helping Ina out of her underwear, Levi carefully places her in the bath. Thankful that even after all this time they spent talking that the temperature has remained more or less the same.

The water is really hot, but after the initial sting wears off she feels the soreness starting to melt away little by little.

"It feels so good, papa."

Ina closes her eyes and revels in the soothing heat. He takes her hand and places a soft kiss on her palm.

"That's good." He grins. "It's going to be a while before all the soreness goes away. But doing this every morning should help you start the day on the right foot."

"Papa." Ina's voice is still a little hoarse from overuse. He should get her some tea and honey for that.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

In the back of her mind Ina still has the feeling that she isn't worth all of this effort. Levi shouldn't waste his valuable time on her. But deep, deep down in her soul, Ina knows that she and Levi were meant to find each other. She was meant to be his Ina. It's the only time since she's been alive that Ina has ever felt right and whole. The only time she's enjoyed belonging to someone. The best part is, he is just as much hers as she is his.

"You're such a wonderful Papa." She smiles at him.

"There is nothing on this earth I would rather be doing, baby mine."

Levi smiles right back at his little girl. He's never meant anything more than just now in this moment. Nothing could pull him away from Ina right now.

After soaking in the tub for close to 30 minutes Levi wraps Ina in one of the soft cotton bath towels. He leaves the bathroom with Ina and a small metal jar in tow. Marie really didn't leave anything out. He found a muscle relaxing salve and even noticed that it was far more fragrant than what he used back on base. That aside, Levi remembers how much better he felt after using it, even if it was for muscle overuse rather than…. What Ina has been through. His hope is that she'll feel well enough to move about.

He sits down on the bed with her in his lap. She curls up, with her head resting on his chest.

"Are you okay with this, Ina?" Levi asks her after explaining what the salve was for and how it could help her.

She just nods. By now Ina has managed to let down the last of her guard. Only Papa could do this. Not big brothers or sisters. Not Miss Hange.

Only Papa.

Levi removes the top from the jar and uses three fingers to scoop out a generous amount of the thick solution. He starts at the balls of her feet and works his way up, careful to be mindful of spots that are more tender than others. He makes sure the salve is completely rubbed in and gently massages each area until he feels her relax completely.

When Papa finishes, he helps Ina get dressed in another soft comfy dress. She finds herself at a complete loss for words. Never in all her life has Ina felt more taken care of. She feels like a princess. Like royalty. He's handling her with so much care that it makes her feel valuable in a way. It's strange.

She can't stop looking at his eyes. They hold something Ina has yet to see in any other person. She can't put her finger on it. Can't put a name to that look in his eyes. But when he notices her staring, he smiles. She really loves it when Papa smiles. It means that she really does make him happy. She can't help but smile in return.

After she's dressed, Levi wraps her in the same pink blanket from the night before and sits down with her in the rocking chair. Ina nuzzles her cheek against his chest, finding so much comfort in the rhythm of Papa's heartbeat. It's slower than before. Much more soothing.

She feels amazing right now. Not just on the inside, but at this moment there is no pain. That… that makes no sense. How did he manage to do that for her? Ina doesn't know what this good feeling is. She just knows that she never wants it to go away.

Ina turns her head to look up at Papa.

"Is there something on my face?" Levi asks Ina when he catches her staring, somehow almost entranced.

"Huh?" She shakes her head. "No."

"How do you feel, baby mine?"

She doesn't answer. Just lowers her head again. She closes her eyes and focuses on his heartbeat. Sometimes counting the beats helps her fall asleep. But not this time. She places her hand over her own heart and counts. Ina is quick to notice that when she pays close attention, her heart is beating on the same rhythm as Papa's. She never realized that before now. It's like her body relaxes when he is near. She remembers the first time she felt like this.

The day he rescued her.

"What's the matter?" Levi asks.

"What do you mean, Papa?" She asks. Nothing is wrong. She feels perfect. Perfect.

"You're crying. Are you feeling okay? Is there anything I can do?" He wipes away the tears she didn't even realize we're there, letting his hand linger on her cheek.

"I'm okay, Papa. I feel good. No… not just good. I feel... Perfect." Ina smiles at him. "I love you so much." She starts to cry even harder.

"I love you, Papa."

"Hey, it's alright." Levi shushes her. "I love you, too. More than anything, Ina. You know that already, Don't you?"

Ina nods. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying, Papa. I feel amazing right now. I feel… I'm so happy." She sighs after calming down a bit.

"You don't know how good it feels to hear you say those words, Ina. I would tear this world apart just to keep you happy. Just to keep you smiling. Call me selfish, but I don't think I can live without your smile anymore." He leans forward to touch his forehead to hers and gives her a quick peck on the nose.

"That look in your eyes, Papa."

"What about it?" He grabs a tissue from the nightstand and wipes the last of the tears from her face.

"It's real." She sounds surprised by her own words.

"I'm not making it up in my head. This is all real. You… You…" She stops short.

"I what? Come on, out with it." Levi smiles again. She's so fucking cute he can't even.

"You… you're here."

Levi thinks he might understand. Ina has been used and abused her entire life. Every time people looked at her, it was with malice, ill intent, or cruelty.

Not anymore.

Ina must have finally had that a-ha moment. The very moment she realized that Levi was 1000% serious when said he loved her more than anything in the world. When he said that there was nothing he would rather do than take care of her, he meant that shit.

It's all real. Her reality has changed. Levi has given his entire life to her. No conditions. No what ifs. No maybes.

"You're really here." She reaches up and touches his face. "You're here."

Levi chuckles and kisses her forehead. "And I'm not going anywhere. You are stuck with me forever. Little Miss Ina Ackerman."

* * *

The end of this chapter was so sweet I could practically taste it. But I think after everything they've been through, Ina and Levi deserve it. Thanks everybody for reading. Little bit left to go. Also thanks so much for being patient.


	25. Chapter 24

So heres what happened. I had this pretty much ready to go but then it took a back seat in my mind because I was working on the epilogue. But then I decided that the epilogue was going to be its own separate one-shot. I've been working on that because, hey, when inspiration hits you gotta strike the iron while its hot amiright? But that meant that I neglected to hurry the hell up and post this stupid chapter. So shame on me, and my bad. Here we are with the last chapter.

* * *

Hange has been on pins and needles since she heard everyone would be returning today. She knows they're all safe, but not all are unharmed. She stands near the base entrance with the medic team and can't seem to stand still.

The 104th come through first, and aside from looking tired, they appear unscathed. She counts them all and finds one missing. But then sees Krista riding in a wagon with Levi and what hange assumes is a bundled up Ina. Judging by the weary look in Levi's eyes, he must not be bearing great news. Hange is already terrified.

"Does anyone else need to go to the infirmary?" Hange asks. Only Krista has been picked up by the medic crew. She heard that Eren was also injured, but it looks like he may have healed during the journey. Hange is so worried she can't even stop him to question the healing process.

"Wait." Levi says quietly. He carefully places Ina-who is still wrapped up in a blanket- in Krista's arms. "Look after her. Please. She needs her medicine and a hot bath."

Krista receives the young girl. "Yes, sir." She mumbles.

"Levi, come on." Hange leads him by the hand until they're in her room. He keeps his head down, and remains silent even when they are alone.

"Alright, spill it. What the hell happened?"

Nothing.

"Levi, talk to me." She lifts his head and sees his grey eyes are filled with tears. "What happened?"

"They hurt her." Levi sounds so small. So devastated. "They hurt my baby." His entire body shakes. Hange gently takes his shoulders and pulls him into a hug. He doesn't hug her back, just rests his head on her shoulder.

"They hurt my baby. And I couldn't help her!" He starts to sob.

"I'm so sorry." Hange whispers.

She knows what it's like to see a loved one in pain. It's worse than suffering your own injury. You wish you had been the only one hurt.

"She's alright now, Levi." Hange says quietly. "She's back where she belongs. By your side."

They remain standing for quite some time. Long enough for Levi to get out all of his grief and sadness.

"Come on, Levi, let's sit down." Hange tries to guide him towards his chair. His legs fail him and he nearly falls straight to the ground. Hange supports his weight and helps him to the chair.

"I've got you, it's alright now, Levi."

"Hange…" His voice is hoarse from overuse.

"Yeah, hotshot."

"Why can't I breathe?" It sounds like a strange question, but his tone says completely otherwise. Clearly she can see his shoulders rising and falling as he breathes as well as he can feel it.

"Why does my chest hurt so bad?" He places his hand in the center of his chest. It's like there's a horse sitting on him. He feels smothered.

"You're grieving, Levi. You might feel a little crappy because of that."

"But… Why would I be grieving?" He sounds so confused as breathing becomes more and more difficult.

"She's alive. Why would I grieve?" Levi tries to convince himself.

"Because she's hurt. Parents grieve when their child is in pain. It's not lamenting over a loss, understand? There's many kinds of grief in the world. What you're experiencing is one of the hardest forms imaginable."

"It… This is awful. I feel like there's a pillow on my face." Levi is just a few shallow breaths away from complete hyperventilation.

"I know." Hange says sympathetically.

"I know it hurts like a real bitch. Here, Levi, close your eyes." Hange remains where she is on the arm of the chair, with her arm around him.

"Close your eyes and think about your baby. Think about… When she saw her first sunset. When you told her you loved her. Think about how happy she was. When you breathe in, Levi, think about her smile and her cute little laugh. When you breathe out- forget about those images of her in pain, her tears. You're both safe, now. There's no need to worry. No need to cry anymore."

Somewhere during her little monologue, Levi managed to drift off to sleep. Hange just laughs silently and leaves him to rest.

He sleeps for hours. Several dreamless, peaceful hours. He wakes thinking of his little girl and is shocked to find her resting in his lap. When did that happen? Levi doesn't think too long on it. He was going to seek her out to check on her anyway.

It's when Levi kisses her forehead that she wakes.

"Hi." Ina mumbles, her voice quiet. "Did you sleep good, Papa?"

"I did." Levi grins at her. "And you?"

"I did too, after Ms. Hange let me stay with you." Ina admits. "I didn't- I can't sleep without you."

"How do you feel today? How's the soreness?"

He starts threading his fingers through her hair. It's clean, which means she's had a bath since their return. Good, the others took care of her while he slept.

"It's okay." Ina mumbles and looks away for a moment. "I… I don't want you to worry. I'm with you now, so I'm okay."

Levi sighs. "Ina, what worries me more is that you try to keep things from me." He says to her. "Besides, it's a father's job to worry about his little girl."

"But I don't want you to be sad anymore. Papa, It made my heart hurt." Ina can't seem to raise her voice, but the volume of her emotions continue to increase.

"I made you feel bad. I never want to do that again."

"Listen to me, please." Levi carefully sits Ina up so they can be face to face. "I'm sorry, Ina. I'm so so sorry." He starts.

"Why are you sorry, Papa?"

"My feelings are _not_ more important than you, Ina. When it comes down to it, you are my everything. Feelings be damned."

"But... Papa."

"I don't ever want you to think that you need to hide things because of how I might react. Yes, I was very sad when we first saw each other again. But it wasn't because of you or anything you did or said. It was because of what happened to you. Nobody wants to see their baby get hurt. Please don't hide these things from me. I don't ever want you to be ashamed of how you feel."

"But I don't want you to be sad." She brings little a hand to rest on his cheek. "I don't want you to cry."

"I cried for many reasons that day." He takes her hand and kisses her palm.

"I missed you so much that it hurt. No matter what happened, I was still happy to see you. I felt so relieved to finally be with you again. But," he sighs again.

"I was very upset that you'd been hurt. Angry with myself for not protecting you like I promised. Furious with the men who hurt you. There was a lot going on in my mind. Yes it had to do with you- but none of that was because of you. None of this was your fault. Seeing the person you love most in the world in pain is hard. That being said, I know you didn't like seeing me cry. I just... couldn't even stand it."

Levi leans forward and kisses her black eye. He knows when it starts to look worse that means it's getting better, but damn he hates looking at that thing. Hates being reminded regularly just how much she's suffering every passing moment. Wow this hurts.

"I think one day you'll understand what I mean. I don't even know how to explain just… How much I love you and how much I want you to be safe and happy."

"I… I'm sorry, Papa." Ina lowers her head.

"No more apologies, remember?"

"I just meant… I meant that you were right. I don't understand everything, but I think that I know what you mean. You're my Papa and you were… You were the first person to ever love me… To love Ina for being Ina. So… So it makes sense that you feel sad when something bad happens to me. It's because you care about Ina, and you want Ina to be safe. When you cried… It wasn't because Ina makes you sad… Right?" She has tears in her eyes.

God he loves this child. He loves her so much.

Levi pulls her into a tight hug. "Right." He smiles. "You're absolutely right. I love Ina just for being Ina. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

They finally separate. He places his hand on the side of her face and rubs small circles on her temple with his thumb. He knows it makes her feel better.

"You had it right. It wasn't you that made me sad. I'm sorry that I caused you to think that way."

"I love you, Papa." She hugs him once more.

"And I love Ina _very_ much." He holds her close for quite some time. Long enough for the rumbling of his stomach to ruin the moment.

"Come on, Papa. Let's go eat." Ina sits up and wipes the tears from her face. "Can I ride on your back?"

Levi smiles before kissing her cheek. "Of course you can."

* * *

Levi and Ina both have to stay in the infirmary upon their return. Ina, so her injuries can be closely monitored, and Levi because he was dehydrated, malnourished, and exhausted. Neither of them seem to mind, so long as they can stay together.

On the first night, Levi tucks Ina into one of the beds in the infirmary, only to wake up to find Ina in his bed curled up at his side. He definitely prefers having her closer to him, but tries to heed the MP doctor's advice on letting Ina reach out first instead of the other way around.

His nightmares haunt him regularly. His baby is in pain. She's screaming. She's crying. He can do nothing but watch her suffer. Levi hasn't been able to sleep for longer than an hour and a half most nights, despite his clear exhaustion.

More than once, he's woken up with a start; his breathing frantic and his eyes wide with fear. Thankfully, Ina sleeps through it. Hange has stuck around on some nights so she can calm him down. She reminds Levi that Ina is with him and that the little girl is finally safe. He often wakes up searching for Ina, and has to be reassured constantly that no one is going to try and take his child. No one else is going to hurt her.

He's had two panic attacks in the week they've been back, both after waking from a particularly awful nightmare. Levi has always been good about keeping his emotions contained and bottled up, but lately it's been hard for him. He feels like he's unraveling and it's driving him mad.

Hange was there for him both times. She'd sit him up and would have to work extra hard to pry his hand from his mouth. Hange knows he doesn't mean to harm himself, it's just the way he is. He cannot continue to fall apart in front of the people who depend on him. Not his subordinates and definitely not Ina. He didn't want her to hear him cry again, or hear him lose control of all his senses while he spiraled into panic. He just couldn't.

"She's right here, look at her." Hange says quietly. "Look, Levi. Give me your hand. Great job. Watch her. Can you see her breathing? Isn't she beautiful, Levi? Isn't she happy to be with you again?"

Levi doesn't know how Hange always knows what to say and do when he's like this, but he's glad. As annoying as she can be, she's been so helpful. She's the only person he feels comfortable enough to display emotions in front of, mainly because of the times where he'd lost control of them while she happened to be with him.

When she found him on the roof after Isabel and Farlan.

When he told her about the darkest memory of his childhood.

She kept him from flying off that roof one night. And she helped him breathe when he felt like he was drowning. He considers them to be happy accidents. Dammit she's a good friend.

If he could have, Levi would have tried his best to remain stoic and emotionless, which is comfortable for him, but Hange can always pick up on when he's feeling vulnerable. In a way, he's come to rely on it.

Levi didn't complain or attempt to send Hange away when he realized she was watching over him and Ina in the infirmary. It made him rest a little easier for some reason. That weirdo brings him a comfort that he can't even understand.

* * *

"Miss Hange?"

"Yes, cupcake?" Hange says without looking up from Ina's arm. She's on IV medications, but today is the last day.

"Is Papa okay?"

"Of course he's okay! Why do you ask, my sweet?"

"I was awake some of those nights when he… When he had the bad dreams. I got worried because he sounded like he couldn't breathe sometimes." Ina confesses. She was so frightened the first time it happened but kept still once she realized Miss Hange was there. Hange helps Papa a lot, so Ina worried much less.

"Listen to me, darling. Your Papa is just fine. He's had a couple of bad dreams for a few nights but I promise you there's nothing to worry about." Hange tries to reassure Ina.

"Is he… Are his bad dreams about me? Am I hurting Papa?" Ina's brown eyes grow wide with worry.

"Of course not, sugarplum. You could never hurt him that way. Papa just has a lot on his mind with everything that's happened recently. He just needs some time to sort it all out for himself. I know he wouldn't want you to be worried about him, love."

"Thank you, Miss Hange." Ina says with such sincerity.

"For what, dumpling? Your IV? This was nothing." Hange waves it off.

"No, for helping Papa. You always make him feel better when he gets scared. You calm him down like he calms me down."

"Oh, well… Ya know. Just… Doing my best." Hange has no idea how to respond so she just stammers some form of a thanks.

"Doing your best to what? You better not have the wrong medication in there, four eyes." Levi enters the infirmary, freshly bathed and dressed in comfortable and clean clothes.

"Ina is she bothering you?" He's not really that serious.

"No, Papa." Ina laughs. He loves hearing her laugh. It's like music to his ears.

"We were just talking. But it's a secret." She places a finger on her lips.

"A secret?" Levi raises an eyebrow, then looks at Hange.

"You heard the dumpling it's a secret." Hange shrugs.

"Don't worry, Papa. I'll tell you one day." Ina smiles at him. "But not right now." She reaches out her hand and he takes it, kissing it softly.

"I'm not." Levi grins.

 **END**

 _ **Don't add shit else this is the end goddammit it took too long to wrap this mofherfucker UP**_

* * *

Thank you so much to everyone who tuned in to read my story. I took a huge risk and was no nervous at the start. I know OCs in any storyline aren't always well received but seeing how much you all loved Ina really REALLY gave me a huge confidence boost. Thanks again for reading. There will be a one-shot follow up epilogue soon. If it's not up by the end of the week then it'll have to be after I get back from out of town on the 28th.

Also, fun fact, the reason I have that ending in bold is because I kept on adding stuff to the story and that's how this got so freakin frackin long. I put that there as a reminder not to extend the story any further lol! We all need to cut ourselves off at some point right? Well anyway, there's that. Don't think anything of it it's just me being weird and extra.


End file.
